Nonaku Hinata
by Botol Pasir
Summary: "Kau harus tau, Uchiha Sasukeeee… Da-da-nya seperti meeellllooon…" ucap Hinata. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang ada di pundak sasuke sambil meremas-remas udara. AU, OOC, 1 chapter terakhir..
1. Chapter 1

**Nonaku Hinata**

**Chapter 1**

Matahari telah terbenam. Cahaya mentahari sudah tergantikan dengan kerlapan lampu neon berwarna-warni dari pertokoaan yang berdiri disepanjang jalan Konoha. Dipinggir jalan, seorang wanita berambut indigo terlihat sedang menenggak minuman dari gelas yang hanya setinggi ibu jarinya dengan sangat tersiksa. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk berhenti meskipun minuman berwarna keemasaan itu malah semakin membakar tenggorokannya. Ia tertawa sambil memandangi kilauan cahaya yang terpantul di bibir gelas. Menatapnya dengan intens kemudian terdiam. Tangan mungilnya mulai beralih pada botol hijau yang ada di samping gelas yang ia letakkan. Menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas. Sayangnya, sedikitpun tidak keluar cairan keemasan dari sana. Ia mengendus, kesal. Kepalanya terasa berat.

Sekilas terlintas gambaran seseorang di kepalanya. Entah kenapa, rasa kesal itu semakin berada di puncaknya. Dirogoh ponselnya dari kantung mantel. Membuka flipnya lalu memencet tombol 5. Terdengar bunyi nut panjang dan tidak beberapa lama suara pria menggantikan suara nut tadi.

"Uchiha!" Panggil wanita itu pada orang yang sedang ia hubungi dengan nada kesal.

Orang yang dihubungi hanya menjawab dengan dua kata andalannya, `Hn`.

"Kau benar…,"Ucap wanita indigo itu.

Hening.

TIdak ada respon. "Apa kurangku…?" Tanyanya miris sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "…apa aku kurang cantik?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"…aku memang tidak cantik… hehehe…" Ujarnya. "Aku ini jelek!" Makinya pada dirinya sendiri. Raut wajahnya kembali berubah, kadang senang dan terkadang sangat pesimis. Pasti jika kalian melihatnya, kalian berfikir dia gila. Tapi tidak, dia tidak gila. Dia hanya mabuk. "Kenapa aku selalu sial? Ini semua salahmu. Pokonya salahmu!"

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban. Hening.

"Aku… hik-" Kepalanya terasa semakin berat. Perlahan pandangannya semakin buram. Ia mengejapkan mata berusaha tetap sadar tetapi sia-sia. Semuanya sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih, apa ini Hyuuga Hinata?" Ujar seorang pria berambut raven yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga dapat melawan gravitasi. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam seorang wanita yang sedang tidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala tergeletak di atas meja. Terlihat meja itu penuh dengan botol-botol hijau yang sudah kosong isinya. Ia tau itu botol apa, yah itu botol-botol arak. Arak murahan dengan bau yang sangat tidak enak.

Seorang wanita paruh baya mendatanginya lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas berwarna putih pada pria itu. Seakan mengerti si pria langsung merogoh selembar uang bernominal 10 ribu yen dari dompetnya. "Simpan kembaliannya," Ucapnya datar.

Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri wanita paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkannya. "Bahkan untuk membayar minumanmu saja kau tidak bisa," Ucapnya datar pada wanita yang sedang tertidur di depannya. Ia pun membopong wanita itu sambil bergumam kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari sport berwarna biru tua memasuki mansion mewah Uchiha. Beberapa maid menyambut kedatangan orang yang keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut sambil menunduk hormat. Terlihatlah seorang pria berambut raven keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Ia berputar menuju pintu kanan mobil dan membukanya. Terlihat seorang wanita muda berambut indigo sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan mabuk. Wanita itu bergumam tidak jelas.

Si pria berbaik hati ingin membopong wanita yang ada di mobilnya. Seakan tidak tahu diri, si wanita malah memukuli pria itu. "Kau mau ku tolong tidak!" Teriak Si pria dengan geram.

Tidak ada respon, Si wanita hanya terbatuk kecil. Sekali lagi, Si pria mencoba untuk menggendong Si wanita. Tapi sayang, niat baiknya selalu ditolak dengan cara menjambak rambut kebanggaan miliknya. "Ya sudah! Kau jalan sendiri!" Ucapnya dengan kesal. Ia berbalik, berniat pergi meninggalkan wanita yang ada di dalam mobilnya tapi tertahan ketika si wanita menarik ujung kemeja mahalnya.

"Gendong!" Rengek Si wanita manja. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya keatas, meminta Si pria menggendongnya. Si pria hanya mendecak kesal tapi pada akhirnya ia menurutinya. Ia berjongkok dan menggendong si wanita di punggungnya.

Para Maid hanya memandang mereka sambil tersenyum dan sedikit menahan tawa. Ini adalah kali pertama tuan mereka membawa seorang wanita. Dan yang menakjubkan lainnya adalah yang dibawanya yaitu wanita mabuk dan merengek minta digendong. Walaupun tuan mereka terlihat ketus tetapi tuannya sama sekali tidak menolak. Malah tuanya sangat menikmatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata, bisakah kau diam!" Ucap si Uchiha dengan sedikit membentak pada wanita yang sedang ia gendong dipunggungnya. Si wanita yang ia panggil Hyuuga Hinata, hanya tertawa-tawa kegirangan layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang bersemangat menceritakan hari pertamanya di sekolah. Bila kita perhatikan terlihat wajah si Uchiha sangat merah, menahan marah atau…

"Kau harus tau, Uchiha Sasukeeee…. Da-da-nya seperti meeellllooon…" Hinata berujar asal sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang ada dipundak Sasuke sambil meremas-remas udara lalu tertawa.

Lain Hinata lain juga Sasuke, wajah pria yang dipanggil Uchiha Sasuke semakin memerah, lebih tepatnya memerah karena malu. Jelas saja sejak tadi, telinga Sasuke disuguhi oleh pikiran dan kata-kata mesum dari wanita yang ia gendong. Betapa tersiksanya ia harus menahan ekspresi juga menahan berat tubuh Hinata yang terbilang cukup berat. Hal ini semakin membuat para maid yang mengikuti mereka dari tadi hanya bisa mati-matian menahan tawa mereka, agar tuannya tidak berbalik memarahi mereka.

"Yah… pantas aja, Aku kalah… hiks- dadaku saja baru numbuh. Hik-" Kali ini Hinata langsung memegang dadanya sambil menatap miris.

Alhasil, mati-matian pria yang di panggil Sasuke mempertahankan keseimbangan dengan membungkukan badannya mendesak Hinata untuk berpegangan pada pundaknya. Beberapa maid tidak dapat menahan tawa mereka. Tetapi langsung terhenti setelah tuan mereka mengobral deathgler andalanya.

"HI-NA-TA!" Ucap Sasuke geram. Urat dahinya berkedut-kedut. "Singkirkan pikiran mesummu HINATA!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum, senang, tidak merasakan aura hitam yang menyelimuti diri Sasuke. Ia mengalungi leher Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya. Wajahnya ia tumpukan pada tekuk leher Sasuke.

"Kau… menang-"

"Ayah… ibu… kaka… Hanabi… maafkan aku…" Ucap Hinata terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mendesak masuk ke dalam, melewati sela-sela tirai jendela yang sempit. Suara-suara burung berkicau, menggema sampai kedalam ruangan. Bagaikan tuan putri, seorang wanita berambut indigo sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang yang didominasi warna biru tua dengan damainya. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai ke kepala untuk menghindari suara bising dari kicauan burung. Ia terlalu lelah, sekedar untuk membuka mata. Lagi pula siapa yang sudi meninggalkan kelembutan kain sutra yang sekarang menyelimutinya?

Tunggu dulu!

_Kain sutra?_

Dahi wanita itu mengkerut. Ia berusaha berfikir. Dengan susah payah ia membuka matanya. Lalu dengan horror menyingkap selimutnya tiba-tiba. Menyadari ini bukanlah kamarnya, Jendela kaca yang besar yang di tutupi tirai berwarna biru dan putih. Televisi layar datar berwarna putih yang tergantung di dinding di atas bupet putih dengan gagang berwarna biru. Sofa berwarna biru tua di samping ranjang yang berwarna putih dan diselimuti kain sutra berwarna biru. Dan lagi panjama siapa yang ia pakai. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"kyaaaaaaa…!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pagi hari yang cerah yang seharusnya dapat dinikmati Sasuke, sedang tertidur menikmati kenyamanan di ranjang yang empuk dan halus, tiba-tiba terusik oleh teriakan seorang wanita dari kamar sebelah. Ia terpelonjak kaget, buru-buru membuka selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang. Tapi gerakannya terhenti karena sakit yang menjalar di punggungnya.

Ia mengutuki hal itu. Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati ia berjalan _mengangkang_ sambil memegangi punggungnya. 'Sial!' Makinya sambil membuka pintu kamar. Beberapa orang _maid_ berlari tergesah-gesah melintasi dirinya yang sedang berpose dengan sangat tidak layak untuk dipandang di ambang pintu. Cepat-cepat ia merubah gaya berdirinya dengan sangat elegan tetapi yang terjadi _malah_ sakitnya menjalar sampai ke kaki. 'Ini semua gara-gara kau!' Makinya sekali lagi. Dengan sedikit sangat memaksakan dirinya ia berjalan perlahan sambil menahan sakit di punggunya lalu mengikuti para _maid_ yang berlari ke kamar sebelah sumber suara teriakan itu terjadi.

Dengan sangat tergesah-gesah para _maid_ langsung membuka pintu kamar. Terlihat si pembuat onar, Hinata, menatap mereka dengan pandangan horror. "Ka- kalian si-siapa?" Tanyanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?" Tanya salah satu _maid_, khawatir.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Kemudian, Diikuti hembusan nafas lega dari para _maid_.

Pria yang sedari tadi diacuhkan akhirnya berpura-pura terbatuk untuk menyadarkan mereka akan kehadirannya. Sontak para _maid_ yang ada di depannya terlonjak kaget melihat tuan mereka sudah ada di belakang. Dengan sangat tanggap mereka langsung bergerak pergi meninggalkan tuannya bersama seorang yang dianggap Sasuke itu dengan `Si pembuat onar`.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanyanya yang masih merasa terusik dengan teriakan yang dibuat oleh Hinata di pagi harinya yang tenang.

Merasa ini bukanlah hal baik, ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menatap ngeri pada orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Melihat respon negative yang dibuat Hinata, Sasuke samakin kesal. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang menatapnya ngeri. "Kau pikir aku sebejat itu!" Ucapnya sarkatis. "Cepatlah bangun! Orang tuamu pasti khawatir mencarimu," Ia berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Tanpa ia ketahui Hinata masih terdiam menunduk sambil menampakan raut wajah sedih.

Merasa Hinata tidak bereaksi atas perkataannya. Sasuke berbalik dan mendecak pelan menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunanya. Dengan perlahan dilihatnya Hinata membuka selimutnya dan meletakkan kakinya di lantai tapi tiba-tiba saja pergerakannya berhenti. "Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

Hinata meringis kesakitan memegang pinggulnya. "Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Hinata tidak menjawab, malah ia berbalik menengok ke belakang.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih terduduk diam di pinggir ranjangnya. Hinata berkeringat deras tatkala Sasuke yang semakin mendekatinya. Sasuke menumpukan telapak tangannya dikening Hinata sekedar memeriksa suhu tubuh. Merasa Hinata baik-baik saja akhirnya Sasuke menarik perlahan tangan kanan Hinata berusaha membantunya untuk berdiri tapi sayangnya Hinata malah tetap menahan posisinya sambil menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Kau tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah bangun!" Ucap Sasuke sedikit memerintah. Hinata tetap saja bersikeras, akhirnya terjadilah tarik-menarik diantara mereka yang akhirnya dimenangkan Si Uchiha ini. Senyum puas tergambar jelas di wajahnya tetapi tidak beberapa lama dahinya mengkerut memikirkan sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh Hinata.

'_Bercak darah? Jangan-jangan?' _Pikir Sasuke. Perlahan genggaman tanganya melonggar, cepat-cepat Hinata duduk lagi untuk menutupi bercak darah yang ada di ranjang yang ia duduki. Sekarang wajah keduanya merah semerah tomat.

"Emm… se-sebenarnya… bisa kau membelikanku pem-pemba-balut?" Sasuke mematung. "Yang a-ada sayapnya," Ujar Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

Kretek kretek….

Sungguh, apa wanita yang dihadapannya tidak merasa malu atas perkataanya tadi? Dengan seenaknya ia menyuruh Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan ke_-cool-_annya membelikannya pembalut. Yang ada sayapnya? _What!_

Sasuke terhuyun-huyun berjalan keluar dari kamar. Wajahnya serasa sangat panas karena malu. Baru kali ini dengan kewarasannya ia mau saja disuruh melakukan hal itu. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan image-nya dengan menuruti permintaan Hinata.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tanpa sadar dirinya sudah lima menit berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Munculah ide yang sangat _brilian_ diotaknya. Kenapa ia tidak menyuruh saja _maid_-nya. Untuk apa ia punya _maid_? Perlahan Senyum mematikan muncul di wajah tampannya yang bak porselen itu.

Ia memanggil _maid_ untuk membantu Hinata. Perasaan lega menghinggapi rongga dadanya karena tidak harus melakukan apa yang Hinata suruh. Tetapi sayangnya itu semua tidak sesuai harapannya. _Maid_ yang ia panggil untuk membantu Hinata mendatanginya.

"Tuan, Nona meminta saya menanyakannya apa yang ia butuhkan pada anda?" Urat dahi Sasuke berkedut-kedut membentuk simpangan perempatan.

"Hi-Na-Ta!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Dia tidak berani menatapku. Yah, siapapun tidak akan berani menatapku ketika aku sedang marah. Marah pada orang yang di seberang sana yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni tebalnya. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah tidak nyaman. Aku menatapi setiap inci pergerakanya. Aku kesal, kesal setengah mati pada orang itu. Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku menjatuhkan harga diriku. Pertama dia sudah membuatku harus berjalan sambil mengangkang dan kedua dia membuatku meminta saseorang membeli sesuatu yang ada sayapnya. Sial! Aku mengutuki diriku sendiri yang terlalu bodoh.

"Ma-maaf sekali lagi ma-af," Ucapnya dengan terbata-bata. Ia masih tidak berani menatap mataku.

"Ck. Bisa-bisanya kau membuatku seperti ini Hinata Hyuuga. Aku meragukan apa kau benar, Hinata Hyuuga? Kau membuat banyak kesalahan padaku Hinata," Ejekku padanya. "Kau ini sungguh tidak tau malu," Ucapku sekali lagi. Kali ini dia mendongkakkan kepalanya. Ia menatapku dengan wajah kesal. Berani sekali dia memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu, harusnya aku yang di sini telah menjadi korban.

"Aku wanita baik-baik, Uchiha-sama. Aku tahu malu jadi tidak berani mengatakannya," Ucapnya sangat lancar seakan tidak ada penyesalan sedikitpun. _Berlaga_ sekali dia. Jadi, dia ingin aku mengungkit kejadian semalam, hah?

"Kalo kau thau malu. Bagaimana caramu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku," Ucapku sedikit hiperbola. Tidak, ralat, _image_-ku adalah nomor satu. "Kau…," Ucapanku terhenti karena aku tahu tindakanku ini malah membuatku semakin terkesan ke kanak-kanakan. "Terserah padamu. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku tidak mau Neji mengamuk padaku," Ucapku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkanya. Aku teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh yah, di depanmu ada cek dan surat rumahmu. Aku sudah menebusnya. Ku harap kau menggunakannya dengan baik," Ucapku sambil berlalu.

Oh, ayolah Sasuke kenapa kau begitu baik padanya.

Aku mengutuki diriku yang selalu merasa iba padanya. Aku thau dirinya sedang terjebak hutang dengan _rentenir_ karena menjadi jaminan untuk temannya yang ternyata kabur entah kemana. Aku tahu kalau ayahnya baru mengetahui hal itu, lalu tanpa sadar mengusirnya. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya mabuk di kedai pinggir jalan lalu membawanya pulang. Yah, aku selalu tau tentang dirinya.

Sial! Apa aku bisa dikatakan penguntit?

Tidak kau hanya khawatir padanya dan tanpa sadar dan dengan sangat tidak di sengaja kau tahu segala informasi tentang dirinya.

Tentang dirinya? Oh yah, tentang dirinya sejak kau masih di _Senior High School_.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, menemukan kenyataan kalau sebenarnya diriku adalah penguntit.

Setidaknya aku penguntuit _professional._

Aku meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku atas ucapanku. Melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kamarku. Berniat untuk melanjutkan tidur yang hanya beberapa jam sehari tetapi kuurungkan hal itu, saat melihat kamarku yang masih dibersihkan oleh para _maid_.

Oh ayolah, Sasuke, kau bisa tidur di tempat semalam kau tidur atau di kamar kosong lainya. Bukankah rumahmu sangat luas?

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju kamar di sebelah. Langsung saja ku daratkan tubuhku ke ranjang dalam posisi tengkurap. Ugh, punggungku sakit sekali. Sepertinya aku harus memanggil Tsunade untuk meringankan sakitnya.

Ku turuti keinginan mataku untuk terpejam dan tidak beberapa lama semuanya gelap.

…

**Autor P.O.V**

Seorang wanita berambut indigo sejak sejam yang lalu berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sederhana bernomor 15. Sejak sejam yang lalu pula, dirinya mondar mandir di sana. Ragu untuk masuk ataupun sekedar memencet bel. Ia memeluk amplop coklat yang ia bawa. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat gagang pintu yang ada di depannya berputar. Cepat-cepat ia bersembunyi takut keberadaannya diketahui.

Seorang pria berumur sekitar 50 tahunan berambut coklat panjang keluar dari dalam apartement itu. Matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah amplop yang tadi wanita berambut indigo itu letakkan di depan pintu.

Ia membukanya, raut wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan ketika melihat apa isi dari lembaran kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Ia memasukkan kertas itu kembali lalu, memeluknya sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Anakku," Ucapnya dengan sangat pelan.

Wanita yang sedari tadi melihat hal itu sambil bersembunyi hanya dapat menahan air matanya sambil membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Segera ia pergi dari sana karena ia tahu pria yang ia kenal sebagai ayahnya akan segera mencarinya. Ia belum bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya. Rasa bersalah pada orang yang dikasihinya membuatnya tidak berani bertatap muka.

Sekarang wanita berambut indigo itu berada di halte bus. Termenung, memandang kosong ke depan. Beberapa kali bus-bus berhenti di depannya tetapi segera berlalu tatkala selalu diacuhkannya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak ingin mengacuhkannya hanya saja sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu harus kemana, harus apa, dan bagaimana. Di keluarkannya sebuah kertas dari saku mantelnya. Cek bernilai 10 juta. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Ingatannya kembali lagi kebeberapa jam yang lalu. Seseorang yang ia kenal memberinya cek ini beserta surat rumahnya yang ia jaminkan pada rentenir. Orang itu mantan bosnya yang memecatnya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil keputusan besar bagi hidupnya. Ia sangat kesal mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Saat dirinya dipecat karena rekan kerjanya yang menjebaknya dengan sengaja melimpahkan kesalahan dalam pemesanan padanya membuat perusahaan tempatnya bekerja merugi sekitar setengah juta dollar.

Ia ingin sekali meremas kertas ditangannya. Kalau bukan karena kertas ini bernominal yen, dengan senang hati dia akan merobeknya bahkan membakarnya. Sekarang pikirannya beralih pada tujuan dari kebaikan mantan bosnya itu, si Uchiha, yang selalu beruntung di dalam kehidupannya. Selalu terbesit iri di hatinya ketika mengingat hal itu.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman sekelasnya saat senior high school. Dia selalu menjadi patokan atas kesempurnaan saat di sekolah dulu. Wajah tampan, otak _briliand_, kaya pula.

Lama sekali ia memikirkan tujuan dari tindakan si Uchiha itu.

'_Mungkin ini permintaan maaf atas apa yang terjadi saat dia memecatku,' _Ujar wanita berambut indigo dalam hati. Sedikit naïf tetapi senyum jelas saja terukir di wajahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, otaknya berfikir hal yang lain yang meruntuhkan pemikiran pertamanya_. 'Bagaimana dengan rumahku? Bukankah ini terlalu mewah hanya untuk permintaan maaf saja? Lalu kenapa dia tahu kalo aku menjaminkan ini?' _ Pikirnya. Terbujuk oleh rasa penasaran yang besar membuatnya bertekat bertemu dengan mantan bosnya itu. Alhasil, wanita itu merogoh sakunya mengumpulkan beberapa uang koin terakhirnya yang ia miliki untuk pergi ke rumah mantan bosnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"Temeee…!"

Baru beberapa menit aku memejamkan mata, seseorang dengan suara cemprengnya yang khas memanggil atau lebih tepat meneriakkan namaku. Aku berusaha memejamkan mata, mengabaikan suara itu walaupun kutahu sejak tadi seseorang yang dengan sangat kukenal suaranya sedang memanggilku tanpa henti-hentinya. Sial! Bisa tidak sih aku menikmati tidurku yang hanya lima jam tiap harinya?

Kututup kedua telingaku dengan bantal, berusaha tidak mendengar suara nista tersebut, yang sejak tadi meraung-raung memanggilku.

"Teme, kau disini rupanya. Tumben tidurnya di sini?"

"Teme, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Kali ini suara itu semakin keras dan meminta untuk dijawab.

"Tidak," Jawabku datar. "Kau pulang saja aku ngantuk!"

"Ish," Balasnya di sertai pukulan pada punggungku.

Ahhg,

Aku menjerit kesakitan. Berani sekali dia!

Melihat hal itu si dobe menuturkan kata maaf sebanyak-banyaknya dan dengan gelagapan ia menelfon dokter.

…

**Autor P.O.V**

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Seorang wanita pirang _sexy_ yang kita ketahui ia adalah Tsunade, melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya dan membiarkannya menggantung di leher. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan resep di sana.

Sasuke yang masih terbaring dengan posisi tengkurap mamandang Tsunade dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia menarik bantal dan memposisikannya dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa menjadikan tumpuan yang pas untuk kepalanya. "Tanya saja pada keponakanmu. Dia membuatku begini!" Ketus Sasuke.

Tsunade hanya menggeleng kepala tidak percaya. "Pukulan kecil saja tidak akan membuatmu seperti ini, Tuan muda Sasuke." Ia menekan punggung Sasuke dengan gemas. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjerit kesakitan karena ulah mereka yang senang sekali menyentuh punggungnya yang sakit.

"Teme kau baik-baik saja?" Muncullah seseorang pria dengan rambut pirang jabriknya yang mencuat keatas. Terlihat kedua tangannya membawa nampan berisi jus tomat kesukaan sahabatnya. Ia berniat menyogok, tidak, ia berniat meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Kita semua tau siapa dia, ia kita kenal sebagai tokoh utama di komik Naruto yaitu Naruto Uzumaki. Kita beri dia tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Prok…prok..prok..

Eit… cukup! Di fic buatanku kamu hanya sebagai peran utama pendamping. Hahaha…

"Dia baik-baik saja Naruto," Jawab Tsunade yang sedang ada di dekat tokoh utama kita, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke hanya mengendus kesal, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan?" Naruto terus saja khawatir pada sahabat baiknya ini, terlebih ini dikarenakan atas ulahnya.

"Tidak perlu cemas, tubuhnya hanya kaget karena kegiatan berlebihan yang ditanggungnya."

"Maksudnya?" Pong, Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan Tsunade.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu memaksakan diri mengangkut sesuatu," Ujar Tsunade sambil menghela nafas. Setelah mendengar penuturan Tsunade, Naruto langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

Wajah Sasuke tanpa sadar menunjukkan raut wajah waspada. '_Jangan sampai mereka tahu'_ Pikir Sasuke was-was.

"Oh… begitu." Naruto mengelus-elus dadanya. "…Makanya teme, sering-seringlah berolah raga!" Nasehat Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Seorang _maid_ berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam pada orang yang ada di dalam. "Maaf mengganggu Tuan Sasuke, Nona sedang menunggu di bawah. Ada hal yang penting yang ingin dibicarakannya," Ucapnya. Tsunade dan Naruto hanya memandang _maid_ itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti kecuali Sasuke. Ia langsung menengok ke belakang dan menatap Naruto dan Tsunade dengan pandangan was-was. Cepat-cepat ia langsung menyuruh _maid-_nya untuk pergi. Tidak beberapa lama, _Maid_ itu melenggang pergi setelah Tsunade menyerahkan kertas kecilnya.

Terlihat seringai nakal diwajah Naruto melihat respon waspada yang ditunjukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan sakit yang diderita Sasuke? Dan lagi sejak kapan Sasuke mempunyai teman wanita? Memikirkan hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit berfikir melenceng menjurus pada hal yang iya-iya.

"Noooona…? Siapa Di-a Sa-su-ke?" Goda Naruto.

"Baka! Cepatlah pulang, kalau kau tidak ada urusan denganku!" Perintah Sasuke dengan jengkel. Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya karena ucapan Naruto.

Naruto kaget dengan respon aneh yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Sasuke langsung membentaknya ketika sedang diejek olehnya. Biasanya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bersikap acuh dan _bodo amat_ tetapi sekarang? Hal ini, membuat Naruto sangat-sangat ingin menggoda sahabat baiknya ini. "Oh ayolah… baru kali ini ada seorang Nona di rumah ini," Goda Naruto sekali lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke hanya bisa meneguk ludah atas perkataan Naruto. 'Sial! Kenapa sih, para _maid-_nya harus memberi julukan Nona pada Hinata?'. Tapi jika di pikir lagi itu lebih baik dari pada mereka menyebutkan nama Hinata langsung.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakannya bersama sahabatnya itu sambil membuka jas putihnya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa!" Bantah Sasuke cepat, masih berusaha _cool _seperti biasanya.

Bukan siapa-siapa hanya objek yang sering Sasuke untit selama 7 tahun belakangan.

"Begitukah? Aku harus melihatnya.," Ucap Naruto diikuti oleh seringainya. Ia berlari keluar sekedar ingin melihat siapa wanita yang berhasil membuat sahabatnya ini bersikap janggal baginya. Sasuke yang gelagapan, langsung berbalik ingin mengejar Naruto. Ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Tetapi rasa sakit yang diderita oleh punggungnya membuatnya terpaksa berbaring lagi. Berharap hal yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi.

…

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Silakan Nona nikmati tehnya. Saya akan memangil tuan," Ucap seorang _maid_ dengan ramah. Aku duduk menunggu di ruang depan sambil menyeruput teh yang disajikan padaku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan tanpa sadar mulut ini menganga sambil meneliti betapa megahnya rumah ini. Rumah yang tidak kupedulikan saat tadi pagi aku melenggangkan kakiku pergi meninggalnya. Rumah bernuansa serba putih dan biru terlihat sangat luas dengan disain jendela kaca yang tinggi dan besar. Begitu pula dengan langit-langitnya yang dibuat tinggi hampir lima meter. Rumah ini terkesan modern. Pemilik rumah ini pasti sudah memperhitungkan dengan matang bagaimana konsep yang akan dibuat, terbukti dari pemilihan aksesoris yang memenuhi rumah ini. Umm… pasti mahal merancang semuanya.

Lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ku kenal. Suara riang penuh semangat. Cepat-cepat aku bersembunyi di belakang sofa. Mengutuki diriku yang dengan sangat bodohnya melupakan kenyataan itu.

Melupakan kenyataan bahwa cinta pertamaku adalah sahabat Si Uchiha itu.

Lalu untuk apa aku bersembunyi darinya? Toh dia tidak akan memakanku.

Mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian memalukan saat aku masih senior high school. Dengan sangat bodohnya aku memendam perasaanku padanya sampai sekarang walaupun saat kelulusan kami, aku mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih memendam perasaan pada wanita itu, wanita yang menjadi primadona sekolah yang merupakan sahabat baik mereka sekaligus calon istrinya yang akan menikah saat musim semi nanti. Hatiku mencelos ketika memikirkan kejadian itu dan tanpa sadar saat pertama kali mengetahuinya, aku mematung di tengah jalan sampai teriakan klakson mobil membawaku kembali.

Bagaimana aku bisa tau?

Oh, siapa yang tidak tahu 'siapa dirinya'. Dia bukanlah orang sembarangan. Tujuh tahun bisa membuat semuanya berubah. Dia yang dulu siswa yang bisa dikatakan tidak pintar dibidang akademik dapat berevolusi menjadi pengusaha muda yang mapan. Yah, mungkin semuanya didukung oleh latar belakang keluarganya yang sudah dari sananya kaya.

Semua kabar tentangnya dapat kuketahui dari televisi. Dia bukanlah artis, dia hanya pemuda tampan yang menjadi keturunan Uzumaki. Keluarga terkaya ke-3 di Jepang menurut Asian Magazine.

Aku melihatnya mengumumkan pernikahanya dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa senang sambil menggandeng wanita cantik berambut merah muda. Yah, dia Sakura, pewaris tunggal Haruno`s Hospital. Saat itu, rasanya semua oksigen hilang dari permukaan bumi, cukup hiperbolis tetapi itu yang kurasakan. Sangat sesak disini, didadaku.

Tetapi bukan itu alasanku bersembunyi darinya. Aku bisa saja muncul, lalu mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangannya dengan wanita yang diimpi-impikannya sejak kecil walaupun dadaku sesaknya tak terkira.

Tetapi itu karena saat dimana awal mula namaku terkenal disetiap sudut sekolah dan menjadi gosip yang tidak mungkin dilewatkan. Untuk ukuran orang sepertiku yang sudah diajarkan menjaga catatan kepribadian, hal ini sama saja mencoreng moral. Dijadikankan lelucon selama hampir tiga tahun membuatku sulit mencari teman.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat dimana Kakashi _sensei_ dengan sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan membaca catatanku yang bertuliskan **'Love u Naruto-kun, forever'** di depan kelas dimana ada Naruto di sana. Sial!sial! rasanya saat itu, aku ingin sekali menerjunkan diriku kedalam sumur dan menjadi Sadako yang menghantui hidup Kakashi _sensei_. Sejak saat itu sampai kelulusan, semua orang menertawakanku atas kejadian nista tersebut. Aku sangat-sangatlah malu, belum siap untuk berhadapan dengannya walaupun sudah tujuh tahun berlalu.

Aku mengintip dari balik sofa melihatnya berjalan ke arahku semakin lama semakin dekat. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.

Aku langsung bersembunyi. Kudengar dia berbicara sendiri sambil mencari seseorang dengan nama 'Nona'. Kurasakan sofa yang ada di belakangku sedikit bergerak. Kurasa, sekarang dia sedang duduk di sofa.

"Nona? Aku jadi penasaran dengan Nonanya si Teme. Seperti apa dia? Apa dia cantik?" Ucapnya antusias. Kepalaku menengadah keatas. Kulihat rambut pirang itu, rambut dengan warna pirang cerah yang selalu kulihat saat tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dimana saat itu, aku selalu melihat rambutnya dari belakang bangkuku dan tanpa sadar memimpikannya di setiap malam.

Trek…

Terdengar dentingan suara cangkir yang diletakkan. "Masih hangat. Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah pergi? Lebih baik aku tunggu saja."

_Kami_, tolonglah aku!

Aku sama sekali tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun, takut jika Naruto tahu keberadaanku. Malu jika ia tau aku masih memalukannya dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tanpa sadar keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari keningku.

Terdengar suara langkah sepatu bergerak ke arahku. Apa ini Uchiha? Bukan! ini bukan bunyi yang ditimbulkan oleh sepatu laki-laki, ini seperti suara langkah seseorang yang memakai _high heel._

"Obaasan, terima kasih sudah datang. Kau mau kuantar sampai kerumah sakit?" Tawar Naruto dengan sangat ramah.

"Emmm…."

Cepat jawab 'yah!'. Oh _Kami_, aku tidak kuat!

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau ingin melihat Sakurakan?"

"Kau tahu saja. Baiklah ayo," Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan melenggangkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan mansion bersama wanita tadi.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Tanpa sadar kakiku masih saja bergetar.

Memalukan.

Tanpa ku sadari sejak tadi seorang _maid_ memandangku dengan heran.

"Nona apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Ti-tidak a-apa-a-pa." Jawabku terbata-bata.

Keadaanku sekarang sangat memalukan. Bersembunyi di belakang sofa dengan kaki yang masih bergetar. Untung saja aku tidak ngompol di celana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nonaku Hinata**

"Nona, Tuan meminta anda ke ruang kerjanya." Ucap seorang maid yang tadi memergoki Hinata yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang sofa. Hinata mengangguk. Ia mencoba berdiri walau sejak tadi lututnya terus saja bergetar hebat. "Mari ku bantu, Nona," Ujar maid itu dengan sangat ramah. Hinata membiarkan maid tadi membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Te-terima kasih," Ucap Hinata gugup. Ia masih malu karena insiden tadi.

"Apa sudah lebih baikan?"

Hinata mengangguk meng'iya'kan. Maid itu pun melepaskan rangkulan tangannya, membiarkan Hinata berjalan sendiri.

"Mari." Ia tersenyum memberi tanda agar Hinata mengikutinya. Perlahan Hinata mengikuti arahannya, sambil mengatur detak jantung yang masih berdegup kencang karena mendadak harus melihat Naruto.

Hinata dibawa menuju lantai 2. Ruang kerja Sasuke berada sedikit memojok. Maid itu, mempersilakan Hinata untuk menunggu di dalam sampai tuannya datang.

Lagi-lagi Hinata terpesona, melihat betapa indahnya ruang kerja Sasuke.

Ruangan berukuran 6 x 5 meter persegi yang di cat dengan cat warna putih. Yang paling menarik perhatian adalah jendela besar berbentuk kurva yang ada tepat di belakang meja kerja Sasuke. Hamparan halaman yang luas yang ditumbuhi pohon sakura dapat dilihat dari sini walaupun pohon sakura itu sudah meranggas karena sudah masuk musim dingin tapi nanti, saat musim semi tiba, bunga Sakura pasti akan bermekaran dengan sangat indah.

Ruangan ini terlihat sangat terang karena cahaya matahari dapat masuk melalui jendela besar tersebut. Disini tidak terdapat banyak asesoris, lemari tempat menyimpan dokumun ada di samping meja kerja Sasuke sedangkan rak-rak buku ada disisi lain, tepatnya di seberang meja kerja. Lalu satu set sofa berwarna biru ada di sisi kanan ruangan.

"Silakan, Nona." Ucap maid itu dengan sopan sambil mengarahkan Hinata agar duduk di sofa. Hinata mengangguk. "Apakah ada lagi yang anda butuhkan, Nona?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Terima kasih," Ucapnya sambil menebarkan senyum hangat. Tidak beberapa lama, maid tadi melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi keluar setelah ia memberi salam dengan membungkukan badannya.

Hinata duduk termenung memikirkan alasan apa Sasuke memberikan cek dan juga surat kepemilikan rumahnya yang sudah ia jaminkan pada rentenir. Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia manyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Matanya menatap langit-lagit lalu beralih pada sekelilingnya. Jendela kaca, meja kerja, rak-rak buku dan kumpulan bingkai foto yang tergantung didinding di depannya. Pandangan Hinata mulai terfokus pada deretan bingkai foto yang tergantung di dinding sisi kiri ruangan. Hinata berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati koleksi foto yang tergantung di hadapannya. Melihatnya satu persatu, sampai ia benar-benar puas.

Terpampang foto-foto Sasuke bersama keluarganya. Di foto, Sasuke sedang dihimpit oleh ayah, ibu serta kakak laki-lakinya dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi. 'Sangat Uchiha' Gumam Hinata.

Sekarang pandangannya beralih pada foto Sasuke bersama kedua sahabatnya, Naruto dan Sakura. Terlihat Sasuke sangat acuh. Ia melihat kesamping, mengacuhkan kamera juga kedua sahabatnya yang ada di sampingnya. Sekarang Narutolah yang memasang muka masam kearah Sasuke. Mungkin Naruto cemburu melihat Sakura yang menggandeng Sasuke, bukan dirinya. Sekali lagi hati Hinata mencelos. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir semua perasaan bodohnya.

Di perhatikannya foto-foto Sasuke yang lain. Foto saat ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-17. Semua terlihat tersenyum bahagia kecuali Sasuke. Ia terlihat malas di pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Hinata jadi teringat tentang gosip yang beredar setelah pesta itu selesai. Bukannya Hinata suka bergosip tapi saat itu, isu ini sangat _hot_. Hinata tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu karena kabar itu selalu menjadi topic hangat selama 2 minggu penuh.

Saat itu, Sasuke mengundang semua teman sekolahnya atau bisa dikatakan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Dia menyewa sebuah kapal pesiar mewah untuk merayakannya selama seminggu penuh, berlayar mengelilingi samudra pasific.

Hinata pun mendapatkan surat undangan itu, di rumahnya. Sayangnya Hinata sama sekali tidak datang kesana. Hinata lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas rumahnya dari pada harus datang kesana.

Kenapa?

Karena saat itu, satu-satunya teman Hinata di sekolah, Kiba, sudah pindah ke luar negri. Alhasil ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pecundang yang menjadi pajangan karena tidak ada satu pun teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol dengannya. Apalagi setelah insiden pembacaan catatannya yang memalukan itu. Bisa-bisa ia dijadikan objek bullying disana.

Sayangnya, sepertinya pestanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Menurut gosipnya, Sasuke yang membuat pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri lebih memilih pulang lebih cepat 6 hari dari jadwal yang direncanakan lalu diikuti oleh Sakura juga Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Andaikan saja, saat itu Hinata memilih untuk datang mungkin kejadiannya akan lain jadinya.

"Ehem…"

Hinata yang sedang asik memandangi foto-foto itu, langsung terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di dekatnya bahkan jaraknya kurang dari satu meter. Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil jarak, mundur beberapa langkah.

"Maaf…" Ucap Hinata gugup. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan dari mulut Sasuke. Seperti biasa, Sasuke memasang wajah datar, Seeeeedatar-datarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di ujung deretan bingkai foto yang tadi Hinata lihat.

Dengan gugup, Hinata mengeluarkan cek yang tadi pagi Sasuke berikan padanya. "Tolong terimalah!" Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya memberikan cek itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melihat cek yang ada ditangan Hinata. "Hn, buat mu saja," Ucap Sasuke datar. Hinata langsung terpelongo kaget.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu. Sebenarnya, demi Jashin, Hinata sangat-sangat ingin memiliki cek itu. Tapi, sejak kecil ia diajarkan untuk membalas budi pada orang yang berbuat kebaikan padanya dan mengingat nilai nominal yang di berikan padanya terlalu besar untuk dibalas, lebih baik ia tidak menerima hal itu. Terlebih dia sudah mengambil surat kepemilikan rumahnya yang sudah ditebus oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin menambah daftar balas budinya pada Sasuke.

"Aku kasihan padamu."

Seperti di sambar petir di hari yang cerah. Kenapa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, Hinata sangat-sangat benci pada perkataan itu. Lebih baik dia dimaki dari pada harus di kasihani. 'Tipikal Hyuuga' batin autor

"Katakan saja, kau ini gengsi meminta maaf karena kau salah mecatku," Ucap Hinata angkuh, tanpa ia sadari. Cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya lalu menunduk lagi. Urat dikepala Sasuke muncul seketika mendengar dengan beraninya Hinata berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"Kau pikir seperti itukah? Heh…" Ia tersenyum sinis. "…sepertinya kau salah paham padaku. Apa kau kira aku memecatmu karena masalah pemesanan itu kah?..." Hinata mengganggu. "…kau pikir aku bodoh tidak tahu siapa yang salah." Sasuke masih memajang senyum sinisnya.

Hinata terpelongo kaget. "Lalu kenapa kau memecatku?" Di kumpulkannya seluruh keberaniannya untuk menatap mata Sasuke.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku? semua aplikasimu adalah palsu bukan? Untung saja hanya aku yang tahu hal itu," Ia menyeringai, menang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak diam saja? Selama inikan pekerjaanku baik-baik sajakan?" Hinata menaikan nada suaranya, egonya mulai muncul.

"Kau pikir pantas berbicara seperti itu?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kali ini Hinata menunduk kembali. Ia tahu sekarang ia salah. Memaksakan egonya pada orang yang bukan siapa-siapanya yang bahkan orang itu sudah berbaik hati memberikan surat rumahnya. "Maaf…" ucap Hinata lirih tapi masih belum bisa menghilangkan kesalnya pada orang di depannya.

"Ya sudah." Sasuke yang menganggap pembicaraan ini telah selesai. Akhirnya ia pun membuka pintu untuk keluar tapi saat tangannya sudah siap-siap menarik gagang pintu, tangan Hinata sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya untuk menahan agar tidak keluar.

"Se-setidaknya kau terima, cek ini," Ucap Hinata gugup.

"Buat kau saja," Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa membalasnya." Satu alasan yang logis dilontarkan oleh mulut Hinata.

"Tidak perlu," Bantah Sasuke di tengah adengan tarik menariknya.

"Ta-tapi, aku akan membayar semua hutangku." Alasan kedua kembali di lontarkan Hinata.

"Tidak butuh," Bantah Sasuke sekali lagi. Kali ini, ia sedikit jengah menghadapi tingkah Hinata yang keras kepala.

"A-aku pasti akan berusaha keras membayarnya…" Alasan ketiga lagi-lagi dilontarkan Hinata.

"Kubilang tidak. Yah tidak!" Bantah Sasuke untuk ke tiga kalinya dengan nada kesal. Berharap Hinata tidak lagi keras kepala dan menerima cek itu.

"Ta-tapi… a-"

Sudah cukup! Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Yack! Bayar semuanya…! Bersama bunganya…! Aku tidak peduli kau melakukan apa…!" Sekarang Sasuke sudah meledak-ledak, ia menghempaskan tangan Hinata dan dengan cepat mengambil cek yang ada ditangan Hinata lalu merobeknya dan membuangnya kelantai.

Sasuke keluar dengan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya termenung melihat potongan-potongan cek yang berceceran di lantai, cek bernilai 10 juta yen sekarang sudah tidak berharga lagi.

…

Hinata terhuyun-huyun berjalan keluar Mansion Uchiha. Pandangannya kosong, memandang kolam air mancur kecil yang ada tepat di depan pintu masuk Mansion Uchiha. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa menit yang lalu saat Hinata melihat potongan-potongan kertas yang sudah tidak berharga yen itu. Lututnya melemas seketika, mengingat bagaimana ia dengan sangat ekstra hati-hati menjaga kertas itu agar tidak hilang atau rusak dan pada akhirnya kertas itu tidaklah berharga sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar ia terduduk ditempat, kaki kecilnya sudah tidak bisa menahan berat badannya. Ia mengutuki dirinya yang bodoh, harusnya ia tidak perlu memaksa Uchiha itu menerima ceknya kembali. Tidak! Harusnya ia tidak perlu datang kesini. Bawa saja uangnya, lalu pergi keluar kabur negri, kuliah di sana atau menemui Kiba atau membuka sebuah toko bakery kecil di pinggir jalan atau anggap ini sebagai lotre yang berhasil dimenangkannya.

Kenapa ia terlalu idealis?

Teriakan klakson mobil belumlah cukup untuk menyadarkan Hinata dari keterpurukan. Seorang pria berambut silver dan berkacamata kuda keluar dari dalam mobil yang sekarang ada di depan wajah Hinata.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sopan. Ia membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata hanya bengong ketika itu. Tubuhnya lemas, karena belum makan juga karena syok melihat cek sepuluh juta yen yang sudah jadi potongan sampah tidak berharga.

"Ehem, sedang apa kalian?" Sekarang sosok Sasuke muncul di teras depan. Memandang kedua orang di depannya sambil menajamkan mata. Sekarang penampilannya sudah berbeda, ia memakai setelan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan dipadukan dengan dasi yang senada dengan jasnya. Sambil menenteng tas kerjanya yang berwarna hitam, ia berjalan menuruni tangga menghampiri kedua orang yang sangat merusak pemandangannya.

Pria yang menolong Hinata tadi langsung membungkuk hormat. "Selamat pagi, Tuan."

Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

Matanya hanya tertuju pada Hinata yang masih memasang wajah suram. "Hei, Hyuuga!" Panggil Sasuke ketus. Sasuke berhenti, menjaga jaraknya dengan Hinata lebih dari satu meter. "Kenapa masih disini? Cepat sana cari kerja dan bayar hutangmu padaku!" Ejek Sasuke kesal. Dari nada suaranya, sepertinya Sasuke ingin memancing keributan.

Hinata hanya diam, mengacuhkan ucapan Sasuke. Melihat Hinata yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tidak beberapa lama, mereka saling berhadapan. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Seharusnya Hinata langsung mengambil langkah mundur jika dalam posisi ini tapi ia sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Membuat Sasuke semakin mendekatinya, sangat dekat, sampai Sasuke bisa mencium bau lavender dari rambut Hinata.

Sasuke menegug ludahnya. "Kau bisa menjadi wanitaku jika kau mau. Jadi kau tidak perlu membayar hutangmu."

Perlahan Hinata mulai bereaksi, ia menengadah keatas melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang menatap wajahnya yang hampir tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Hinata tersenyum dan,

Bruk…

Sasuke Langsung berjongkok memegangi hidungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah segar. "Ahhgg… aku kan hanya bercanda…," Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Jangan bohong!" Teriak Hinata tidak mau kalah. Ia memasang kuda-kuda.

Dengan sigap, pria yang menolong Hinata mengambil tisu yang ada di dalam mobil lalu memberikannya pada tuannya. Sasuke cepat-cepat mengeluarkan beberapa lembar tisu dan menutupi hidungnya.

Harusnya Sasuke mengikuti instingnya kalau ini tidak akan berhasil pada Hinata.

"Hinata! Kau mau ku laporkan polisi heh?" Ujar Sasuke tesungut-sungut. Ia melihat Hinata yang sudah mengambil jarak darinya sambil memasang kuda-kuda walaupun Sasuke tahu bahwa kaki Hinata sedang bergetar sekarang. Sasuke berdiri perlahan. Tangan kanannya memegang tisu dihidungnya dan tangan kirinya memegang punggungnya yang masih terasa sakit karena semalam harus menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai tiga.

"Aku bukan Hinata yang dulu lagi! Aku bisa bisa taekwondo! Silat! Karate! Jangan harap kau bisa macam-macam padaku," Ujar Hinata sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sudah ada di depan wajahnya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal. Ia tahu Hinata bohong.

Oh ayolah, Tujuh tahun menguntit Hinata, hal seperti ini saja masa Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Terserah padamu, Hyuuga," Ujar Sasuke kesal. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah karena sekarang ia sudah telat tiga jam pergi kekantornya. "Sana cepat pergi! Hush… hush… hush…," Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengusir Hinata layaknya mengusir kucing di dapur.

Hinata langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku juga mau pulang. Permisi!" Ujar Hinata ketus. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu gerbang sambil merengut kesal.

…

"Tuan, apa anda ingin diantar ke rumah sakit dulu atau langsung ke kantor?" Tanya seorang pria berambut perak sambil mengangkat kacamata kudanya dengan telapak tangannya pada seorang pria berambut bak model pantat ayam yang ada di bangku penumpang.

"Ke kantor saja, Kabuto. Hari ini aku ada meeting dengan Sabaku san," Jawab pria berambut bak model pantat ayam sambil mengambil tisu di pangkuannya lalu menengadahkan kepalanya berusaha agar cairan merah yang mengalir di hidungnya berhenti, "Heh…" Ia mengeluh. "Kepalaku pusing sekali," Ujarnya sambil memijat keningnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Pria yang dipanggil Kabuto. Kemudian ia menarik komping dan menginjak gas mobil melajukan mobil yang ditumpanginya keluar mansion Uchiha. Sesekali ia mengintip Tuannya yang sedang tertawa kecil dari kaca spion.

"Sudah puas mengintipku, Kabuto," Sindir Sasuke yang masih terkikik sambil melanjutkan kegiatan menyeka hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Maaf, Tuan."

…

"Sakura!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda menoleh kebelakang mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dilihatnya, seorang pria berambut blonde berlari kecil menghampirinya sambil menampilkan cengirannya yang khas. Wanita ini tersenyum. Ia menghentikan langkahnya menunggu pria berambut blonde yang memanggilnya menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang sibuk Sakura?" Tanya pria berambut blonde pada wanita yang ia panggil Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu…" Ujar Sakura sambil mendecak maklum. "...kau jangan meninggalkan perusahaanmu kepada Paman Iruka terus. Kasihan dia. Dia sudah tua. Waktunya dia pension!" Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Naruto pun bejalan mengiringi Sakura. "Biarkan saja. Akukan ingin bertemu calon istriku," Ucap Naruto manja sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura, bersikap manja.

"Dasar, BAKA!" Cepat-cepat Sakura melepaskan tangan Naruto dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan map yang ia pegang, sekedar memberi pelajaran. "Aku tidak ingin menikahi pria malas," Ucap Sakura tegas.

Naruto pura-pura merajuk tapi sepertinya itu tidaklah mempan pada calon istrinya itu. Terbukti dari sikap Sakura yang acuh berjalan meninggalkannya. Akhirnya Narutolah yang mengalah.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini biarkan aku sarapan denganmu," Ujar Naruto sambil membuntuti Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini jam 11, Baka! Mana ada sarapan jam sebelas. Lagi pula aku belum lapar," Gerutu Sakura.

"Minum jus saja. Oke?" Naruto memotong jalan Sakura, memaksanya dengan tatapan puppy eyes andalannya. Sakura menghela nafas, lalu menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Naruto pun menebarkan cengiran khasnya. Ia berjalan mundur dan memberikan tanda pada Sakura agar menunggunya di bangku tunggu, sebelum dirinya berlari kecil mendekati mesin minuman. Dengan tergesah-gesah dirinya memasukkan beberpa uang receh kedalam mesin dan…

Klontang…

Dua buah kaleng jus jatuh. Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya dan berlari mendekati Sakura yang sedang menunggunya sambil membuka-buka map yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

"Ini." Naruto menyodorkan kaleng jus pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak terasa yah kita sekarang sudah dewasa," Ujar Naruto sambil menyeka sudut mulutnya yang basah dengan ujung kemejanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto, ia pun kembali tenggelam membaca lembaran demi lembaran catatan pasiennya. "Tadi aku baru dari rumah, Si Teme." Sambung Naruto. "Kau tahu, sepertinya Si Teme itu sedang menjalin hubungan dengan wanita." Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang masih terfokus dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang banyak bertuliskan istilah-istilah aneh dari ujung matanya. "Wajahnya memerah saat aku menggodanya." Naruto tertawa mengingat ekspresi Sasuke yang diluar dari wajah stoic-nya.

Sakura pura-pura tidak peduli dengan yang dikatakan Naruto. Walaupun terbesit rasa iri dihatinya. Kenapa harus iri, jika kau sudah memiliki calon suami yang sangat perhatian padamu. `Yah, kenapa?` Batin Sakura.

Ia berusaha memaksakan senyum setiap kali Naruto melihat kearahnya. Ternyata tumpukan kertas-kertas ini sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sedang kacau. Kacau mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ada seorang wanita yang disukai sahabatnya itu. Yah, sahabat. Kenangan antara mereka sudah tidak ada. Bahkan sama sekali tidak tercipta. Hanya harapan semu yang terpendam di dalam hatinya.

Dia tidak boleh egois. Ketika ada seorang yang sangat mencintainya dan berdedikasi untuk membahagiakannya seumur hidup, untuk apa mengejar bayangan-bayangan mimpi masa lalu. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak mudah seperti bayangannya. Dadanya sesak. Semakin lama mendengar nama orang itu, membuatnya semakin egois. Ingin mendapatkan semuanya. Ia benahinya seluruh hatinya yang sekarang sudah tidak karuan. Sekali lagi ia paksakan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Naruto!" Potong Sakura pada Naruto yang sedang asyik bercakap panjang lebar.

"Iyah Sakura," Jawabnya.

"Aku lupa hari ini aku ada pasien. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama," Ungkap Sakura sambil bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati Naruto.

Langkahnya terhenti saat Naruto menahan tangannya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "Maaf," Ujar Naruto lirih

"Untuk?"

"Memaksamu mengingatnya lagi."

…

"Hinata! ini pesanan meja nomor 4."

"Baik!"

Suara dentingan sumpi yang beradu dengan mangkuk terdengar mendominasi di dalam ruangan. Riuh keramaian orang yang memanggil satu nama yang serasa menjadi satu-satunya kata yang tercipta di bumi 'pelayaan'. Kata itu yang sekarang menjadi nama kedua seorang wanita berambut indigo yang diikat sedemikian rupa agar tidak mengganggu aktifitasnya saat ini. Wanita ini dengan sangat sigap, kesana-kemari menghampiri meja-meja persegi berwarna merah sambil sesekali memberi ucapan selamat datang dan sampai jumpa pada orang-orang yang masuk dan keluar dari tempatnya berada.

"Pelayan! Sup iganya satu," Ucap seorang pria paruh baya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya. Hinata, gadis pelayan ini dengan cepat menuliskan pesanan pria tadi dinotenya lalu beralih pada pasangan muda-mudi di meja ujung yang memanggilnya untuk memesan hal yang sama. Yah tentu saja, sekarang Hinata sedang berada di kedai sup iga. Kedai di pinggir Jalan Konoha, tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

"Pesanan akan segera diantar," Ujar Hinata pada para pelanggan.

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah jam 2 siang. Sekarang pelanggan hanya tinggal satu, orang pria tua yang duduk di meja dekat jendela, pesanannya pun sudah diantarkan. Dua jam sebelumnya adalah waktu paling sibuknya karena itu adalah waktu jam istirahat tapi sekarang jam istirahat sudah berakhir, kedai sudah sepi. Sekarang Hinata sudah bisa bersantai merenggangkan otot-otot bahunya yang sudah keram.

Lonceng pintu berbunyi, memandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Dengan sigap Hinata, memberikan salam pada seorang wanita berkacamata, terlihat sekali dari penampilannya, ia adalah wanita terpelajar.

"Silakan, ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan buku menu. Wanita itu membuka lembaran-lembaran menu yang ada dan membolak-balikannya tidak mengerti. "Disini yang paling di gemari adalah sup iga sapi. Apa Nona ingin memesannya juga?" Tawar Hinata ramah.

"Emm… baiklah. Aku pesan sup iga sapi, satu." Wanita itu kembali menyodorkan buku menu kepada Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar, pesanan akan diantarkan," Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil buku menunya kemudian pergi kedapur untuk mengambilkan pesanan wanita itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Hinata mengantarkan pesanan wanita berkacamata yang sekarang sedang duduk di meja nomor 5. Wanita itu menunggu dengan sabar sambul menyeruput orange jus pesanannya yang sudah diantarkan lebih dahulu.

"Silakan menikmati," Ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih, Nona," Balas wanita berkacamata itu dengan ramah.

"Jangan panggil aku, Nona. Aku jadi malu," Ucap Hinata segan. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Apa anda masih mengenal saya, Nona?" Ucap wanita berkacamata pada Hinata.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Memutar otaknya, kembali mengingat siapa orang yang sedang ada di hadapannya. Hinata terkejut mengingat siapakah wanita yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Kaukah Karin? Mahasiswa jenius yang memenangkan olimpiade sains di Australia itu?" Tanya Hinata tanpa sadar ia sedikit berteriak. Hinata ingat, pernah melihat wajah wanita berkacamata ini majalah kampus, sebelum Hinata keluar dari Universitasnya karena tidak sanggup membayar uang semesternya yang terlampau tinggi.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Bukan itu, Nona," Bantah wanita berkacamata itu yang kita sebut dia Karin. "Kita pernah bertemu tiga minggu yang lalu, di Mansion Uchiha. Apakah anda mengingatnya?"

Hinata terdiam memikirkan kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu, di Mansion Uchiha. Di perhatikannya wanita berkacamata itu baik-baik. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar ingat. "Kau Maid yang saat itu melayanikukan?"

Karin mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku berdiri saat itu," Ungkap Hinata malu-malu, menyembunikan wajahnya dibalik nampan.

"Sama-sama."

"Ah… iya tunggu sebentar," Cepat-cepat Hinata masuk lagi kedapur dan tidak beberapa lama ia membawa sepiring makanan dan menaruhnya di meja Karin. "Ini ungkapan terima kasihku. Belut goreng ini sangat enak jika di santap dengan sup iga sapi."

Karin tersenyum mendapatkan keramahan dari Hinata.

"Silakan dinikmati," Ucap Hinata.

Sekarang Hinata beralih pada meja di samping meja Karin yang sudah menunggu untuk dibersihkan. Sesekali Hinata melihat kearah Karin yang sedang menikmati sup iga sapi yang masih hangat dengan sangat perlahan. Entah kenapa Hinata ingin sekali bertanya pada Karin, tentang Karin yang menjadi Maid di rumah Uchiha padahalkan untuk pelajar sejenius dirinya, bisa saja ia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari sekedar menjadi Maid. Tapi pikiran itu segera Hinata urungkan karena tahu dirinya bisa saja menerobos kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Cepat-cepat ia menggosok meja dari sisa-sisa sup iga yang berceceran di meja dan membawa mangkuk-mangkuk kotor kedalam dapur.

Setelah selesai menyantap sup iganya akhirnya Karin melambaikan tangannya memanggil Hinata untuk membayar makanan yang ia telah pesan dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Dengan segera Hinata membersihkan meja yang tadi digunakan oleh Karin dan melihat seexemplar koran ada di meja. Cepat-cepat ia berlari keluar mencari Karin yang sudah tidak tahu dimana jejaknya. Akhirnya ia kembali ke dalam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

…

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Setelah membersihkan seluruh ruangan akhirnya ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah menyusuri jalan, menuju ke falt kumuh, tempat yang sudah ia tempati sejak 3 minggu yang lalu. Sebuah flat yang hanya berukuran 2 x 3 meter tapi cukup nyaman untuk di tempati Hinata saat ini. Pemiliknya sangat baik membiarkan Hinata membayar uang sewanya diakhir bulan sampai ia mendapatkan gajinya yang pertama dari kedai sup iga.

Hinata langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dan meringkuk berusaha meghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya. Berkali-kali dirinya berusaha memejamkan mata tapi rasa kantuk itu pun belumlah dirasakan olehnya. Ia menukar posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Memandang langit-langit flatnya yang sudah penuh dengan bercak-bercak noda membentuk pulau. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia teringat akan sup iga yang tidak habis terjual yang akan menjadi makan malamnya sekarang. Cepat-cepat ia menggeledah kantong plastic yang ia bawa. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega mengetahui sup iganya masih hangat. Dengan perlahan ia memakan sup iga itu sambil membaca koran yang tidak sengaja Karin tinggalkan di kedai. Dibukannya halaman lowongan kerja. Mencari beberapa lowongan yang cukup menarik dari segi gaji menurutnya. Gaji di tempatnya bekerja sekarang hanya sedikit. Hanya cukup untuk membayar sewa dan makan sehari-hari saja. Ia harus mati-matian menghemat gajinya yang sudah dibayar dimuka, untuk sekedar membeli baju obral juga beberapa selimut yang pastinya juga sedang diobral. Bagaimana bisa dirinya membayar hutangnya pada Sasuke yang terbilang banyak, ratusan juta yen. Seumur hidupnya pun sepertinya sulit membayar hutangnya. Belum lagi entah berapa persen bunga yang harus ia bayar. Hinata mengutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena lupa menanyakan hal penting itu. Karena terlalu emosi juga syok akhirnya ia lupa dengan semua itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah tersungut-sungut menanyakan maksud dari kebaikan hati Sasuke tapi pada akhirnya semuanya blank entah kemana. Hinata meratapi nasipnya yang malang.

Perhatiannya teralih pada lowongan kerja yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Lowongan untuk menjadi pelayan di Mansion Uchiha.

Mansion Uchiha?

Ia langsung terbatuk-batuk saking kagetnya membaca berapa nominal gaji yang ditawarkannya. Disekanya sisa-sisa daging yang menempel di bibir dengan ujung lengan mantelnya. Diperhatikannya baik-baik angka yang tercantum disana.

"1, 2, 3, 4 …" Ucap Hinata sambil menghitung deretan nol di sebelah angka satu. "…6?" Matanya membesar seketika. "Astaga!" Seru Hinata tidak percaya.

Hening.

Tidak beberapa lama ia tertawa, miris. Di lemparkannya koran itu sembarangan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Belum sampai sesuap ia melahap makanannya dengan cepat ia meletakkan makanannya kembali lalu beralih pada lembaran koran yang berserakan karena ulahnya tadi. Diperhatikannya lagi lowongan kerja itu baik-baik. Sekarang senyumnya benar-benar terkembang sempurna. Dengan girangnya ia berloncat-loncatan seperti baru saja mendapatkan lotre. Dengan tekat baja, ia berniat kesana besok. Tidak peduli dengan tampang orang tanpa ekspresi itu. Sasuke tidak akan bisa mematahkan semangatnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Miko chan, jangan biarkan sesuatu yang tidak kau suka menghalangimu. Tunjukan bahwa dirimu berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Yah, sekarang Hinata bukan lagi gadis pengecut dan pemalu seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu.

**To be countinue…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai… (tampang inonsence)**

**(Di pelototi reader)**

**Si-silakan me-menikmati cha-chapter 5 (pasang tampang ngeri ngeliat reader yang udah bawa cerurit)**

**Chapter 5**

**H2**

Hai Miko chan, maaf akhir2 ini aku jarang menghubungimu…

Aku tidak punya uang untuk chating denganmu. Hehehehe….

Miko chan, hari ini aku menemukan lowongan kerja baru. Gajinya lumayan besar,

maaf, besar sekali malah.

**Miko chan**

Hn, Begitukah? Kalau begitu selamat untukmu, Hinata. Semangatlah. Ini awal yang baik untukmu.

**H2**

Yah.

Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana tanpamu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Oke

…

Hinata sesegera mungkin menutup flat ponselnya. Sekarang ia sudah ada di depan gerbang Mansion Uchiha. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ia memulai satu langkah kecilnya untuk masuk dan tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja. Ia berbalik dan berjalan dua langkah menjauhi Mansion. Tidak beberapa lama ia berhenti lagi, kemudian menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya kedalam Mansion. Ia menggigit kuku jarinya dengan gugup. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Kemudian menyalahkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja ragu untuk masuk padahal sebelumnya ia terpaksa membohongi pemilik kedai sup iga dengan meminta izin sakit hari ini.

Gerbang Mansion sudah dibuka selebar-lebarnya. Menyambut kehadiran wanita yang ada didepannya untuk masuk kedalam tetapi sejak lima menit yang lalu wanita ini tidak kunjung masuk juga, malah sejak tadi yang ia kerjakan hanya berdiri mondar-mandir di depan gerbang. Tingkahnya ini membuat dua orang pria penjaga pintu gerbang mencetuskan ide untuk memasang taruhan berapa lama wanita ini akan masuk, lima menit atau sepuluh menit ataukah tidak sama sekali.

Akhirnya setelah 10 menit berlalu, Hinata kemudian masuk. Membuat si penjaga gerbang yang menggigit jerami harus memasang tampang seribu tahun tidak mandi.

Kedatangan Hinata disambut oleh seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Bukan Karin, Wanita itu memiliki mata yang sangat unik yaitu bola mata berwarna merah. Dengan ramah ia mempersilakan Hinata masuk kedalam. Di buangnya jauh-jauh perasaan gugup yang tadi melanda pikiran Hinata. Diangkatnya wajah pucat miliknya, menatap maid yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan tegas seolah-olah mengatakan 'Aku siap bekerja dan tidak akan mengecewakanmu'.

Maid itu mempersilakan Hinata untuk duduk.

"Kau yang mengirim aplikasimu melalui fax itu kan?" Ujarnya ramah.

"Benar," Jawab Hinata mantap tanpa memutuskan sedikitpun kontak mata.

"Baiklah. Apa benar kau lulusan Senior High School dan sempat kuliah di Sunagakure University?"

"Benar, seperti yang tertera diaplikasi saya," Jawab Hinata sekali lagi dengan tegas. Tentu saja sekarang Hinata menulis aplikasinya dengan sebenar-benarnya. Ia tidak berani mengubah aplikasinya sekedar untuk menambah nilai plus karena tahu bahwa calon bosnya Uchiha Sasuke sudah tahu hal yang sebenarnya.

Yah, Uchiha Sasuke calon bos Hinata yang sangat panjang umur karena kehadirannya sekarang. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam Mansion sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinga kirinya lalu melihat jam tangan bermereknya. Ia diikuti oleh seorang pria berambut perak dengan kacamata kuda, orang yang pernah menolong Hinata saat di tersungkur di depan halaman mansion ini. Tangan kanannya memegang buku agenda sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng tas kerja yang Hinata yakin adalah milik Sasuke. Mereka berjalan sangat tergesah-gesah menuju lantai atas.

Maid yang tadi menginterview Hinata langsung memutuskan pertannyaanya dan memilih berdiri lalu memberi salam pada Tuannya begitupun Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Tuan," Sapa maid itu diikuti Hinata dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin berkontak mata dengan Sasuke mengingat pengalaman yang mereka lewati, heh, pengalaman yang buruk. Tentu saja Hinata merasa malu, tapi malunya sudah ia buang 85% setelah memutuskan bertekat baja untuk datang kesini.

Dengan gaya khasnya yang acuh dan tanpa ekspresi itu, Sasuke melewati mereka tanpa menjawab salam yang di lontarkan oleh maidnya itu. Ia sedang sibuk berbicara dengan ponselnya walaupun beberapa detik terlihat ia sedang mengintip Hinata dari ujung matanya. Sedangkan pria yang mengikuti Sasuke tadi bersikap lebih santun dengan membalas salam lalu menyengerakan dirinya membuntuti majikannya lagi.

…

"Kamu bisa bekerja mulai besok."

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata senang sekaligus galau luar biasa. Senang karena dia di terima di tempat kerjanya yang baru. Galau karena memikirkan alasan yang cukup logis untuk meyakinkan bosnya bahwa ia tidak bisa bekerja lagi.

Hal itu membuatnya tidak focus berjalan, alhasil ia harus terkena cipratan ludah dari pria paruh baya yang menegurnya karena tidak focus berjalan. Dengan lunglai ia berjalan menuju ke flat sewaanya. Sesampainya disana, Hinata dengan cepat mengemas semua barangnya, mulai dari baju juga sebuah selimut yang ia beli saat obral. Semuanya di masukkan kedalam tas travel kecil miliknya yang ia dapatkan dari Konoha mall sebagai hadiah natal. Tidak lupa ia mengecek uang simpanan miliknya, untung saja ia tidak membelanjakan gajinya itu untuk membeli mantel baru.

Di hitungnya lembaran demi lembaran uang dengan nominal yen itu. Yang tersisa hanya 5.000 yen dan beberapa recehan lainnya tapi ini cukup untuk membayar flat sewaannya. Diselipkannya uang itu dikantung sisi kiri tas travelnya setelah mengambil 500 yen untuk makan siangnya hari ini.

Hinata keluar flatnya membeli beberapa mie instant di supermarket terdekat. Hanya dibutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk mencapai supermarket itu. Supermaket kecil yang ada di pinggir kota Konoha. Hinata tidak membuang waktu untuk pergi ke rak-rak yang diisi dengan berbagai macam mie instan. Iapun mengambil tiga buah mie instan yang dikemas dalam bentuk cup. Untuk makan siang, malam juga untuk sarapannya besok. Hinata tidak membuang waktu, dengan cepat ia pergi menuju meja kasir yang sedang sibuk melayani para pembeli lain yang sudah mengantri sejak tadi. Dengan sabar Hinata menunggu sampai gilirannya tiba sambil membaca komposisi yang tertera di kemasan mie instan yang ia beli.

"Hinata!" Panggil pria paruh baya yang ada tepat di belakang Hinata. Hinata menoleh kebelakang. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat tatkala melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Paman Teuchi." Sseru Hinata kaget. Paman Teuchi, Pria paruh baya yang sangat Hinata kenal. Hinata tidak bisa melupakan orang itu. Paman yang memiliki mata sipit, pemilik kedai ramen ichiraku yang ada di dekat sekolah Hinata dulu. Paman ini pulalah yang sering menggratiskan ramen untuk Hinata.

Mata lavender Hinata sekarang berkaca-kaca melihat orang yang ada didepannya. Air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi Hinata bendung. Hinata sangat senang sekarang. Sangat senang melihat orang yang dihadapannya sudah berdiri dengan tegak dan juga sehat.

"Kenapa kau menanggis, Hinata? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Tanya paman Teuchi keheranan. Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Ia tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Aku senang Paman. Aku senang kau sudah sehat," Ungkap Hinata sambil tersenyum lega.

"Hah… Itu hanya masalah kecil, Hinata. Aku hanya sakit flu,"

Sekarang giliran Hinata yang bingung. "Bu-bukankah Paman sedang sakit gagal ginjal?"

Teuchi memasang tampang kaget mendengar kabar dirinya mengidap penyakit parah. Sebelumnya ia hanya sakit flu karena cuaca yang sangat dingin lalu kenapa Hinata bisa berbicara seperti tadi?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dari mana kau mendapatkan kabar itu Hinata?" Paman Teuchi keheranan.

Sekarang harusnya Hinata berbahagia bukannya syok mendengar kabar bahwa Teuchi baik-baik saja. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Dari hati yang paling dalam Hinata sangat bahagia mendengar kabar itu walaupun ia masih bingung dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Ia berusaha berfikir bagaimana sebaiknya ia mengatakannya pada orang didepannya itu. Bukan, seharusnya bukan dia yang menjelaskan semuanya tapi seseorang yang sedang menatap horror kepadanya. Dia orang itu, orang yang sekarang kabur keluar dari supermarket dengan tergesah-gesah sampai-sampai meninggalkan kantung belanjaannya.

Hinata berusaha lari mengejar orang itu walaupun ia harus kena marah dari semua orang yang ia tabrak tetapi sekarang ia tidak peduli. Ini lebih penting dari meminta maaf kepada orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak yang jumlahnya sudah sangat banyak. Ini lebih penting dari itu. Ini awal mula dari semuanya. Orang yang telah berjanji akan secepatnya mengembalikan semua uangnya. Orang yang ia percayai dan telah ia anggap saudaranya. Orang yang telah tega membuatnya sengsara tanpa penjelasan apapun. Dialah yang telah meminjam uang kepada rentenir dan yang menjadikan Hinata sebagai jaminan. Yang membuat Hinata terpaksa menerima penghinaan dari para debtcollector karena tidak bisa membayar hutangnya. Dan juga membuat Hinata harus melihat ayahnya yang memiliki harga diri tinggi dihinata di depan umum karena hal itu.

Hinata menangis mengingat kejadian itu. Terus saja Hinata pacu langkah kakinya, memaksakan kaki kecilnya berlari mengikuti orang itu sampai orang itu terpojok di jalan buntu. Dengan gelagapan orang itu mencari-cari celah untuk melarikan diri.

Hinata berhenti berlari. Ia tahu orang yang ada di depannya tidak akan bisa berlari kemanapun di celah sempit ini, yang disekelilingnya hanya ada dinding-dinding beton yang menjulang tinggi. Hinata berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Mengumpulkan semua kekesalannya pada orang yang ada di depannya yang sedang memandang Hinata dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Bruk..

Orang itu bersimpuh sambil menautkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas kepalannya. Kepalannya sengaja ia tundukan. Semua tubuhnya sekarang bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. "Ma-maafkan a-aku, Hi-Hinata," Mohonnya meminta pengampunan.

Hinata menangis, air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras di pipinya. "Darimana saja kau!" Ucap Hinata dingin. "Kau!" Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia sangat-sangat emosi sekarang. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana mereka menamparku, menjambakku dan meneriakiku di depan umum!" Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakit hatinya aku melihat ayahku dipukuli dan dihina karena melindungiku! Bagaimana terlukannya harga dirinya karena aku. Dan semua itu salahmu!" Maki Hinata kali ini. Ingin sekali Hinata memukuli orang yang ada di depannya, sekedar merasakan sedikit dari rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan saat itu. Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Bagaimana pun ia sekarang merubah dirinya 180 derajat tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melukai orang yang ia anggap sahabatnya. Alhasil Hinata hanya menangis, memeluk kedua kakinya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Orang itu hanya tertunduk diam sambil meneteskan air matanya, menyesal. Perlahan ia mendekati Hinata yang masih menangis dengan suara memilukan. Dipeluknya Hinata yang masih dalam posisi memeluk kakinya. Dan akhirnyapun merekapun menangis, saling berbagi kesedihan yang sudah lama mereka tidak lakukan.

…

"Hinata, minumlah." Seorang wanita berambut coklat eboni sebahu yang diikat keatas memberikan segelas coklat panas pada Hinata tetapi sepertinya Hinata masih marah padanya terbukti dari tindakan Hinata yang hanya diam termenung mengacuhkannya yang sejak tadi menawarinya coklat panas. Akhirnya wanita ini menyerah. Di letakkannya coklat panas itu disampingnya. Sekarang ia pun ikut-ikutan duduk termenung walaupun sesekali melirik Hinata yang masih duduk diam disampingnya. "Maaf," Ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu." Kata-kata klise keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku memang bodoh. Aku sudah membohongimu, mengatakan bahwa ayahku sakit gagal ginjal. Harusnya aku tidak lari pergi meninggalkanmu bersama dengan hutangku."

"Kenapa…" Hinata memberi jedah. "…kenapa kau membohongiku?" Tanya Hinata dingin.

"A-aku…" Wanita ini meremas-remas tangannya yang sudah berkeringat dingin. "…aku menyukai seorang pria. Dia berjanji menikahiku. Dia bilang dia akan menikahiku setelah urusan bisnisnya selesai, dia meminjam uang padaku untuk mengurusi masalah bisnisnya di luar negri. Aku percaya padanya, karena itu aku membohongimu. Tetapi setelah ia kembali dari luar negri, ia malah membawa wanita lain. Saat aku memintanya mengembalikan uang itu, ia malah berlaga tidak mengenalku. Dan mengusirku layaknya anjing jalanan." Wanita ini membuang nafas berat. "Aku tidak tahu jadinya akan begini." Ia melirik Hinata yang masih sama dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Hinata diam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku diusir dari rumah setelah ayahku tahu aku menjaminkan rumahku untukmu."

Wanita yang disamping Hinata tercengang kaget. Ia menyesal melakukan itu, melihat sekarang sahabatnya sudah berubah 180 derajat dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Sikap Hinata yang tidak lagi tergagap jika berbicara pada orang lain. Sikapnya yang sudah tidak lagi malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya. Sekarang Hinata berbeda. Walaupun perubahan itu mengarah pada kebaikan tetapi tetap saja miris melihat temanmu bukanlah seperti yang kau kenal.

"Hutangnya membengkak sampai 4 kali lipat," Ungkap Hinata. Mata wanita yang sedang duduk disebelah Hinata terbelalak kaget mendengar hutangnya sudah berlipat sampai empat kalinya. "Akupun sudah di DO dari Sunagakure."

Lagi-lagi wanita ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanya. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa dikeluarkan dari sana. Ia tahu bagaimana Hinata sangat-sangat menginginkan kuliah disana karena disana jurusan tata boganya sangat terkenal di seluruh negeri dan itu semua kesalahan dirinya.

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku menemukan pekerjaan sebagai maid. Mereka menginginkanku tinggal disana."

"Maid?" Tanya wanita ini heran.

"Yah." Jawab Hinata. Ada perasaan tak rela menyelimuti diri wanita itu mendengar sahabatnya bekerja menjadi maid. Ia tidak rela mengetahui sahabatnya menjadi seorang pelayan yang pasti akan disuruh-suruh layaknya budak oleh majikannya. Padahal dulu Hinatalah yang dilayani oleh puluhan maid tetapi sekarang…

"Aku harus pergi," Lanjut Hinata sambil berdiri dan tanpa persetujuan wanita yang ada di sampingnya iapun melenggang pergi meninggalkan wanita itu yang masih saja menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah menyesal.

…

"Selamat datang, Tuan."

Kehadiran Sasuke selalu di sambut oleh kedua orang itu di depan pintu. Dua orang maid yang sangat ia percaya. Seorang wanita yang memiliki mata semerah darah juga seorang wanita lagi, yang memakai kacamata.

Seperti biasa Sasuke tidak pernah menjawab sapaan mereka. Dia sudah bosan mendengar perkataan itu sejak kecil dan juga malas menjawabnya karena bisa-bisa tenggorokannya kering karena harus menjawap sapaan itu setiap kali bertemu bawahannya, entah di rumah juga di kantor.

Sasuke masih terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan diikuti oleh kedua orang itu dan satu orang pria yang menjabat sebagai sekeretaris pribadinya yang sekarang tidak henti-hentinya membacakan agendanya untuk besok pagi.

"Jam 8 anda ada meeting dengan Tuan Sabaku, kali ini anda tidak boleh sampai terlambat seperti tiga minggu yang lalu karena ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan anda untuk bisa berbisnis dengannya."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. "Jangan pikirkan hal itu. Lanjutkan saja membaca agendaku untuk besok!"

Sekertarisnya hanya menghela nafas. "Jam 10, anda akan menandatangani kontrak pembelian hak cipta untuk teknologi baru Tuan Nara. Sedangkan jam 12 sampai jam 3 anda kosong. Jam 3 anda harus memeriksa pembangunan cabang baru di Sunagakure. Jam 4 anda…"

"Sebentar, Kabuto," Potong Sasuke. Ia berbalik menghadap orang-orang yang sedang membuntutinya sejak tadi. Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada maid-maidnya. "Kapan dia akan datang?" Tanya Sasuke pada maidnya.

Semua termenung menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya Tuan mereka tanyakan. "Dia katakan besok dia sudah mulai bekerja," Jawab maid yang memiliki bola mata merah.

"Bagus, Kurenai." Sekarang Sasuke memunculkan seringainya yang bisa membuat seluruh wanita luluh jika melihatnya.

**Autor : ga ngaruh tuh (tampang sok jaim)**

**Reader : (ngelempar gayung kearah autor)**

**Autor : (benjol) jangan galak-galaklah sama autor. Dari pertama muncul udah di plototi. Sekarang di lempar gayung. Nti klo autor sakit gimana, hayo?**

**Reader : bodo amat! Suruh siapa boong katanya mau updet super cepet…!**

**Autor : (syok, pundung di pojokan) Maaf… hiks (mewek gaje)**

…

Matahari masih malu menampakkan dirinya. Keadaan masih terasa gelap walaupun pagi telah datang. Kabut putih masih menghalagi jarak pandang sehingga menuntut untuk lebih hari-hari dalam berjalan. Dilihat jam tangan butut miliknya yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega karena tidak terlambat di hari pertamanya bekerja. Di naikkannya tali tas travelnya kebahun. Menopang berat tasnya ke bahu sebelah kanannya. Dimasukkan telapak tangannya yang sudah hampir membeku kedalam saku mentelnya. Dengan hati-hati dirinya segera berjalan menuju tempat barunya bekerja.

Pintu gerbang terbuka menyambutnya. Dengan mantap dirinya menapaki halaman dan masuk kedalam Mansion setelah memencet bel sekali. Seperti sebelumnya ia disambut oleh maid yang memiliki bola mata yang unik, merah darah. Orang itu mempersilakannya masuk dan langsung membawannya ke ruang tengah yang ternyata sudah ada sekitar dua puluh orang wanita berpakaian maid yang sudah berbaris menunggu mereka.

Maid itu mengambil posisi di depan tepatnya di depan para maid yang sejak tadi terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Perkenalkan dia, Hinata," Ucap maid yang membawa Hinata kesini. Hinata membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. "Mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja disini bersama kalian." Lanjutnya.

"Mohon bantuannya." Hinata membungkukkan badannya untuk kedua kalinya.

**To be countinue…**

**Botol minta maaf yah buat keterlambatan updetnya trus buat yang botol bilang bakal buat SASUKE P.O.V jadi 72 %...hehehehehe….**

**Ada alasannya kok… maksud botol secepatnya tuh secepat yang botol bias kerjakan….**

**Trus alasan kedua klo di buat SASUKE P.O.V di chapter ini bakal ga seru buat chapter selanjutnya… sorry yah… terutama buat Ai HinataLawliet yang sampai repot-repot nitip pesen ke Si Back… jangan ngambek yah, Ai… ^_~ V**

**Dimaafin kaga nih?**

**Thanks buat semuannya yang ngasih tau bashing dan juck fic itu apa, botol kira junk fic itu semacam mie intant gitu… hehehe…**

**Quiz….**

**Seekor kodok jatuh kedalam sumur sedalam 30 meter. Untuk keluar dari sana, pada pagi hari ia memanjat sampai 5 meter dan pada sore hari ia terperosok sampai 4 meter. Berapa lama ia dapat keluar dari dalam sumur?**

**Hayo yang bias review sekaligus jawab pertanyaan ini yah…**

**Oceeee….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nonaku Hinata**

…

**Semoga alurnya tidak terlalu cepat juga deksripsinya tidak membingungkan. Cerita sedikit pasaran tapi ini benar-benar punya saya, terkecuali para tokohnya. Entah ini gendrenya roman atau apa. Saya bingung…**

**Satu hal lagi saya sedang terkena virus mematikan bernama MALAS, jadi maafkan saya hingga sekarang saya belum memperbaiki kesalahan penulisan dari chapter 1 sampai sekarang…**

**Ternyata sulit membuat fic yang tanpa typo. Pantas saja novel Harry potter yang terjemahan lama sekali keluarnya… (Apa hubungannya coba?)**

**Satu lagi, maaf sampe sekarang saya belum membalas para reader yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review… bukannya saya sombong hanya saja saya bingung mo nulis apa…**

**Tapi saya usahakan jika ada kritikan akan saya perbaiki dichapter selanjutnya.**

**Dan satu hal ada saya salah menghitung umur mereka. Dan ini yang benar.**

**Uchiha sasuke 24 tahun,**

**Hyuuga hinata 23 tahun,**

**Uzumaki Naruto 23 tahun, serta**

**Haruno sakura 24 tahun.**

**Happy reading…**

**Chapter 6**

**Tujuh tahun yang lalu**

Sinar hangat mentari menerangi aula. Hiruk pikuk keramaian mendominasi diseluruh ruangan tepatnya di kantin sekolah yang didisaign sedemikian rupa menyerupai restoran-restoran mewah. Sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya ketiga orang yang menjadi pusat semua topic hangat yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini, sedang santai menikmati makan siangnya. Mereka duduk di posisi yang paling diidamkan oleh semua siswa yang ada di sekolah ini, tepatnya di pojok bertepatan di samping dinding kaca yang menyuguhkan pemandangan halaman sekolah yang eksotis. Hamparan hektar lahan yang ditanami oleh sejumlah pohon sakura yang diatur berbaris dengan rapih. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran menambah kesan dramatisnya. **=,=a**

"Wah tidak ku sangka Hinata itu menyukaimu," Ucap seorang wanita berambut bubblegum untuk menggoda pria blonde di sampingnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena berusaha menahan tawa sedangkan pria blonde itu hanya mengaduk-aduk ramennya yang sudah tidak hangat lagi dengan lesu. "Kau harusnya jadian dengannya!" Nasehat wanita itu lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali Sakura, aku menyukaimu," Ucap si pria blonde sambil menatap ramennya yang sudah dingin. Ia sudah tidak lagi berselera makan sejak kejadian setengah jam yang lalu. Saat semua teman sekelasnnya menertawakan Hinata karena ketahuan menulis kata `love you, Naruto. Forever` saat pelajaran Kakashi sensei berlangsung.

"Tapi kau tadi menolongnya? Aku rasa kalian cocok. Benarkan Sasuke kun?" Mata Sakura beralih pada seorang pria berambut seperti pantat ayam yang sedang sibuk memejamkan matanya sambil melihat melipat kedua tangannya didada. Wajahnya terlihat tidak baik hari ini. Rahangnya yang tegas semakin terlihat tegang seperti sedang marah.

"Bukan berarti aku menyukainya," Bantah Naruto. Ia memang menolong Hinata saat semua orang menertawakannya. Ia dengan sigap bediri sambil menggebrak meja dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan membunuh yang sama sekali ia tidak pernah perlihatkan pada seorangpun. Tapi demi Jashin, ia tidak punya sedikit pun perasaan lebih pada orang itu. Ia hanya menganggapnya teman. "Aku hanya ingin menolongnya," Ungkapnya jujur.

"Kalau begitu pacari dia. Kau tahu berita itu sudah menyebar hanya dalam hitungan detik. Semua dinding punya telinga Naruto. Dilihat dari kepribadian Hinata, aku tidak tahu apa dia sanggup bertahan digunjingkan seperti itu?" Ungkap Sakura sambil menghela nafas. Disendokkannya pudding coklat yang ada di depannya lalu menyuapinya ke dalam mulut. "Hem… ini enak sekali," Puji Sakura sambil menikmati lelehan pudding dimulutnya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Yah, dimanapun dinding punya telinga jika menyangkut tentang mereka yang notabennya adalah pewaris jutaan triliunan yen. Dia adalah seorang pewaris atau lebih tepatnya pemilik dari perusahaan Namikaze Corp. yang memiliki puluhan industy penghasil batu bara yang tersebar di berbagai Negara juga pemilik tempat hiburan malam yang sangat terkenal diseluruh pusat kota. Yah, untuk satu ini, walaupun ia pemilik sah tempat itu belum pernah atau dilarang sekali dirinya untuk menjejakkan kaki disana karena usianya yang masih 16 tahun itu. Itu semua adalah perintah dari Iruka yang menjadi walinya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat dia masih berumur satu tahun.

Sedangkan Sakura adalah pewaris dari Haruno`s Hospital, rumah sakit kelas satu yang memiliki fasilitas terlengkap dan terbesar diseluruh negri juga pemilik beberapa Hotel bintang lima lainnya.

Lalu seseorang yang ada di depan Naruto, si Prince ice Uchiha yang memiliki sekolah ini juga industry berlian termahal diberbagai Negara dan beberapa bisnis lainnya yang entah autor sampe bingung nulisnya. Pokoknya mereka adalah kumpulan orang jetsheet. **(koreksi jika salah)**

"Apa aku harus menemuinya?" Gumam Naruto lirih. "Aku takut dia salah paham padaku."

"Benar. Lebih baik kau menemuinya. Tembak dia, Naruto!" Ucap Sakura memberi semangat sekaligus menyindir Naruto yang sampai sekarang masih saja menguntitnya.

"Apa? Aku-"

"Apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti bicara!" Potong Sasuke. Mata onyxnya yang indah perlahan membuka. Mengedarkan pandangan tajam kepada kedua sahabatnya yang sejak tadi sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang membuatnya gerah. "Aku tidak suka kalian membahasnya lagi!" Sasuke mengendus kesal.

Sementara Sakura dan Naruto saling berpandangan menunjukan ekspresi bingung. "Apa maksudmu Hinata, Sasuke kun?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal. Lalu bangkit dari kursinya sambil melemparkan serbet yang tadi ada di pangkuannya. Ia melenggangkan kakinya meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih bingung dengan tingkahnya yang setiap hari sulit diprediksi.

…

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang duduk sendiri sambil memeluk kaki mungilnya di bawah pohon sakura. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua kakinya. Suara isak tangis tertahan keluar dari mulutnya diiringi oleh gugurnya kelopak sakura. Hembusan angin membawa guguran kelopak sakura beserta wangi mint dari seseorang pria yang sedang duduk disisi lain dari pohon yang sudah ditempati gadis berambut indigo itu.

Kepalanya ia sandarkan dibatang pohon. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Mata onyxnya menatap tiap kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, perlahan-lahan jatuh diwajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Kepalanya kembali ia tundukkan. Suara tangisan tertahan dari gadis yang ada di belakangnya membuatnya terasa semakin sesak. Ditolehkan wajahnya kesamping melihat siluet dari gadis itu.

"Bahkan kau tidak menyadariku," gumamnya lirih.

...

"Jadi? Kau kerja disini Hyuuga?"

Sasuke menyeringai melihat penampilan Hinata saat ini. Hinata yang ada dihadapannya memakai seragam maid sangatlah luar biasa bagi Sasuke sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menahan seringainya muncul diwajah tampannya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi itu. Hinata menunduk gugup karena sejak tadi dirinyalah objek pandang dari mata onyx milik Sasuke yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"I-iyah, Tuan," Jawab Hinata gugup.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya ke meja kerjanya yang ada di belakangnya. Menatap intens maid baru yang ada di depannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Flatshoes hitam dan kemeja terusan berwarna hitam terlihat sederhana membalut tubuh ramping Hinata tapi bagi seseorang **Autor maksudnya, bukan Sasuchan** entah kenapa itu terlihat rrrr…

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami, Kurenai," Pinta Sasuke.

Hinata semakin berkeringat dingin tatkala Kurenai meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruang kerja Sasuke. Hanya berdua saudara-saudara, hanya berdua. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata. Ketakutan semakin menyergap Hinata saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hinata. Entah kenapa aura yang dipancarkan Sasuke selalu membuat Hinata bentindak melakukan perlindungan diri, menjaga jarak lebih tepanya dari Sasuke. Respon Hinata segera melangkah mundur saat dirinya merasa Sasuke semakin mendekat.

"Ada beberapa hal yang paling aku benci di dunia ini," Ucap Sasuke sambil berhenti melangkah. "Aku benci ada gadis berambut indigo yang selalu ketakutan setiap aku melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya."

Hinata langsung berhenti melangkah mundur ketika mengetahui apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Kedua, aku benci gadis itu selalu menghindari kontak mata denganku."

Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut ketika Sasuke sudah ada tepat di hadapannya. Cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya ke suatu titik di belakang Sasuke untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari orang itu.

"Aku paling benci ketika gadis itu seakan-akan melihatku tapi ternyata tidak," Ucap Sasuke sambil menekankan kata-katanya.

Hinata berusaha mati-matian menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Perlahan lavendernya menatap setiap sudut mata Sasuke yang terlihat sangat indah. Retinanya yang hitam dan bola matanya yang berwarna putih kebiruan terlihat sangat indah dengan kilauan cahaya dari pantulan sinar matahari. Rasa takut itu mulai luntur. Retina mata Naruto memang bisa membuat Hinata seakan bisa melihat hamparan samudra yang membentang luas. Sedangkan yang ini, seperti melihat jagat raya dengan memandanginya saja.

Takjup? Tentu saja.

Hinata mengutuki dirinya yang bodoh melewatkan sesuatu seperti ini sejak dulu. Pantas saja seluruh gadis yang ada di Senior High School selalu memujannya. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berpandangan lebih dari lima menit.

"Terpesona dengan mataku, Hyuuga?"

Lamunan Hinata langsung membuyar seketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar mengejeknya. Cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya ke bawah, menatap sepatu hitamnya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai menang melihat tingkah gugup Hinata yang mengalihkan pandangan kebawah, bukan karena takut melaikan karena malu.

"Buatkan aku panecake untuk sarapan!" Pinta Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi keluar ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Hinata yang sekuat tenaga menghilangkan bunyi detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan itu.

…

Menjadi maid seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sama halnya menjadi sekertarisnya, pekerjaan yang dulu Hinata lakukan. Selain karena Sasuke adalah orang yang pemaksa, dia juga orang yang bermulut spicy. Belum lagi dengan tindakannya yang sulit ditebak. Terkadang dia sangat lembut, selembut selimut sutra yang sekarang Hinata cuci. Terkadang dia menjadi sangat kasar, sekasar keset yang ada di depan hotel yang bertuliskan `welcome`. **=,=a**

Kehadirannya sekarang di ruang cuci pun perlu ditanyakan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke ruang cuci bisa menjadi berita menghebohkan diseluruh Jepang.

Hinata berusaha tidak terpengaruh dengan pandangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam menatapnya sambil menyenderkan dirinya didinding.

Satu menit berlalu,

Dua menit hilang entah kemana,

5 menit?

20 menit?

"Tuan, apa anda perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

Seketika Sasuke langsung membuang muka. "Hn," Jawabnya. Ia mulai beralih pada sesuatu, didekatinya rak-rak yang berisikan botol-botol putih. "Kau tahu ini apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil satu botol dan menunjukannya pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali focus pada noda mengering di cuciannya. "Apa yang tertulis disana?" Tanyanya. Ia tahu bahwa tuannya yang sangat cerdas pasti bisa membaca label yang tertera di botol itu.

Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal lalu meletakkan botol putih itu ke raknya lagi. "Bisakah kau berhenti mencuci!" Perintah Sasuke setengah berteriak diikuti dengan Hinata yang memekik kaget dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan jam tangan bututnya ke dalam cucian.

"Ah, sudah tidak jalan," Ucap Hinata sesal. Di pukul-pukulkannya jam tangan butut miliknya, berusaha mengeluarkan air yang ada di dalam jam tapi sia-sia jam tangannya sudah rusak.

Sasuke yang mendengar Hinata memekik kaget langsung menghampirinya. Melihat Hinata yang masih saja berusaha mengeluarkan air dari dalam jam bututnya membuat Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Beli saja yang baru," Ucapnya santai.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan marah dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ini sangat berharga," Ucap Hinata hampir menangis. Di pandanginya jam tangan butut miliknya yang juga dulu pernah dimiliki seseorang. Milik ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Dari laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Sasuke cepat. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu diperkataanya yang tidak disadari oleh Hinata.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya!" Bentak Hinata.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Tanya sedikit membentak. Hinata hanya merengut kesal sambil memandang jam tangan bututnya yang rusak. Diacuhkannya Sasuke yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan lebih.

Merasa diabaikan akhirnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata sambil tertawa miris.

…

Hinata sedang tergesah-gesah keluar dari supermarket. Dipacu langkah kakinya yang terbilang kecil menyusuri aspal jalanan. Malam sudah larut. Ia tidak ingin pulang malam karena itu akan membuat Kurenai menunggunya hanya untuk membukakan pintu. Walaupun Hinata sudah punya kunci cadangan Mansion tetapi Kurenai tetap kekeh untuk menunggu Hinata sampai pulang. Untuk menghemat waktunya, Hinata menyusuri gang sempit yang menghubungkannya dengan jalan raya.

Riuh keramaian kendaraan mendominasi kota. Puluhan bahkan ratusan mobil bergerak setiap harinya melewati jalan ini. Hinata beristirahat sebentar, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang listrik, mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena terus saja berlari. Kepulan asap putih terus saja keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya setiap kali ia membuang nafas. Suhu semakin dingin menjelang tengah malam. Diedarkan pandangannya menikmati pemandangan tengah malam. Pertokoan berderet disepanjang jalan walau sudah hampir sebagian dari mereka yang tutup karena sudah tengah malam. Tapi ada sebagian dari mereka yang masih buka, seperti tempat hiburan malam. `Icha-Icha` kata itulah yang cetak besar di atas pintu masuk tempat hiburan malam. Entah berapa banyak lelaki hidung belang yang masuk kedalam sana, berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang mereka. Apa lagi sekarang awal bulan, pasti pengunjungnya sangat banyak. Hinata sampai bergidik ngeri mengingat berapa banyak lelaki tua bangka yang masuk kesana. Ditutupi kepalanya dengan tudung mantelnya yang kebesaran, merapihkan rambutnya agar tidak terlihat. Ini hanya langkah pencegahan agar nanti saat ia lewat tidak ada lelaki hidung belang yang menggodanya.

Kepalanya ia tundukan dan dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya, takut jika ada lelaki hidung belang yang menyadari dirinya seorang wanita. Tapi sesuatu yang ditakutinya terjadi. Ia menambrak seseorang. Dengan ketakutan ia langsung meminta maaf dengan mengubah suaranya seperti laki-laki lalu berusaha kabur secepatnya tapi orang itu terus saja menghalanginya.

"Tuan, apa anda ingin masuk?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan sangan sangat ramah. Hinata mematung saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Diangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa wanita itu. Lavendernya membesar bersamaan dengan bola mata coklat yang sedang memandangnya.

"Ayame?" Pekik Hinata kaget.

"Hi-Hinata?"

…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"A-aku, kumohon Hinata jangan beri tahu ayah," Pintanya sambil menatap Hinata was-was.

"Ta-tapi… kau untuk apa?"

"Ini semua untuk membayar hutangku pada mu." Ucapnya lirih.

"Ta-tapi bukan dengan ini caranya. Kau tahu bagaimana lelaki hidung belang itu menatapmu?" Ujar Hinata khawatir, melihat sahabatnya memakai pakaian sexy dan dengan manja menarik lelaki hidung belang masuk kedalam tempat hiburan.

"Demi Tuhan Hinata aku hanya menarik pengunjung saja. Aku tidak menjual diriku," Bantahnya pada Hinata yang menurutnya sudah kelewat jauh dalam berfikir. Tapi pasti setiap orang akan berfikir sama jika melihatnya seperti itu. "Aku lebih tidak rela melihatmu menjadi maid dari pada bekerja disini. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu begini. Aku hanya ingin kau seperti dulu, seperti Hinata yang aku kenal,"

Hinata tertegun mendengar perkataan Ayame. '_Apa yang salah dengan diriku yang __sek__arang, __bukankah__ ini lebih baik?' _Ucap Hinata dalam hati. "Aku bisa membayar hutangku. Kau tidak perlu bekerja disini," Ucap Hinata tegas.

"Jangan bohong Hinata. Keluargamu sudah bangkrut. Semua asetmu sudah disita bank. Dengan apa kau bisa membayarnya?" Ungkap Ayame lirih.

Yah itu semua memang benar. Keluargannya sudah bangkrut sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Hidupnya terasa sulit saat itu. Bagaimana melihat ayahnya harus naik kendaraan umum untuk mendaftarkan Hanabi masuk High School yang biasa-biasa saja. Bagaimana melihat Hanabi yang marah karena tidak bisa masuk sekolah elit yang ia idam-idamkan seperti Hinata juga Neji. Bagaimana melihat Neji, harus rela menjadi tulang punggung keluarga padahal ia hanyalah sepupunya. _'Sedangkan aku? Apa yang ku lakukan? hanya menjadi beban bagi mereka semua.'_

"Berapa gaji di sana?" Tanya Hinata dingin.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ayeme bingung.

"Berapa gajimu?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Matanya memandang kosong Ayame.

"Du-dua ribu untuk satu minggu."

…

Sasuke menatap kotak biru yang ada ditangannya. Ia tersenyum sambil membuka kotak kecil itu. Senyum puas tergambar saat melihat betapa berkilaunya jam tangan butut milik seseorang yang dengan susah payah ia paksakan pengrajin jam tangan terbaik untuk memperbaikinya walaupun ia masih saja dongkol karena mengingat pengrajin jam tangan itu memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Apa kau gila menyuruhku memperbaiki rongsokan ini?'. Kekesalannya masih bertambah ketika ingat orang yang entah siapa yang memberikan barang seperti ini pada orang itu.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Panggilan Kabuto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Dilihatnya pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Melihat pintu depannya sudah ada seseorang yang menyambutnya. Disimpannya kotak kecil berwarna biru itu disaku jasnya. Lalu ia segera bergegas keluar dari mobil.

"Apa saja yang dia kerjakan saat aku tidak ada?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kurenai sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerjannya. Kurenai berjalan membuntutinya sambil melepas mantel tuannya.

"Nona, mengerjakan pekerjaannya seperti biasa," Jawab Kurenai sambil menggantung mantel Sasuke ditangannya. Setelah memarkir mobil, segera Kabuto menghampiri tuannya.

"Sekarang apa dia ada di dalam kamar?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia mengendorkan dasinya yang sedikit membuatnya sesak.

"Selama anda pergi setiap hari libur dia pergi menginap di rumah temannya,"

"Dimana itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia sudah ada di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Dia hanya menyebutkan ia menginap di rumah temannya yang bernama Ayame."

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka gagang pintu ruang kerjannya. Ia langsung terpaku diam mendengar kata 'Ayame' disebutkan. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Keningnya berkerut kesal. Dengan cepat dirogohnya ponsel dari dalam saku. Memencet sebuah nama yang tertera dalam phonebooknya.

Bunyi nuuut terdengar dari ponselnya dan tidak beberpa lama suara seorang yang ia kenal menggantikan bunyi nut tadi.

"Dimana dia sekarang!" Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

…

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat untuk meredakan ketakutannya. Inilah yang sering ia lakukan sebelum bekerja di sini. Bekerja di bar murahan bernama Icha-icha. Hingar-bingar dentuman music yang memekakan telinga mendominasi pendengaran. Lampu berwarna-warni berputar mengelilingi ruangan. Bau rokok serasa seperti udara pegunungan di sini. Sebenarnya ini adalah yang pertama kali Hinata datang ketempat ini. Rasanya mual saat seminggu yang lalu ia menapaki kakinya di sini. Tidak terbayangkan sekarang tubuhnya sudah kebal dengan segala aroma memuakkan yang keluar dari pria-pria hidung belang, entah rokok maupun wewangian khas yang keluar dari mereka.

"Hei, antarkan ini di meja itu." Tunjuk bartender pada kursi yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Baik." Hinata mengambil botol-botol bir yang ada di meja dan meletakkannya dinampan. Segera Hinata melangkahkan kaki dengan hati-hati menuju meja yang ditunjuk bartender tadi.

Terlihat seorang pria tua yang terbalut dengan perban di sekujur tubuhnya sedang dikelilingi oleh tiga orang wanita yang Hinata tahu itu siapa. Ketiga wanita itu adalah wanita penghibur yang bekerja di sini. Wanita yang disediakan oleh bosnya yang bisa di pesan oleh siapa saja.** -,-" **Dia tertawa sambil menciumi wanita-wanita yang ada di sekelilingnya itu. Hinata hampir mual melihat pemandangan menjijikan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Pesanan anda, Tuan." Hinata meletakkan bir-bir itu di meja mereka. Segera Hinata pun pergi dari sana tapi dihentikan oleh pria itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan. Bau alcohol keluar dari mulutnya. Hinata berusaha untuk tenang. Ditepisnya tangan pria mabuk itu dengan sopan tapi sepertinya itu disalah artikan oleh pria mabuk itu. Ia malah menarik Hinata dengan kasar kehadapannya.

"Tolong!" Teriak Hinata ketakutan tetapi suara tenggelam oleh dentuman music. Hanya ada tiga wanita tadi yang berusaha menolong Hinata tapi sia-sia. Mereka menyerah lalu segera pergi memanggil bodyguard.

Hinata manangis ketika dirinya disentuh dengan brutal oleh pria itu. Teriakannya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Dengan brutal pria itu mencengkram rahang Hinata, berusaha mencium bibirnya. Dalam hati Hinata mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Berharap ada seorang yang menolongnya keluar dari keadaan ini. Matanya membelalak melihat Ayame berlari menghampirinya dan mengambil botol bir lalu memukul kepala pria itu. Teriakan dan makian keluar dari mulut busuk pria tadi. Dengan cepat Hinata meloloskan diri menghampiri Ayame dan berusaha lari. Tapi sayangnya tangan Ayame sudah dicengkram pria tadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memukul Ayame hingga Ayame terjungkal kelantai dan tidak sadarkan diri. Semua keadaan terjadi begitu cepat, jeritan semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu mengiri adegan dramatis yang sekarang terjadi. Hinata cepat-cepat menyadarkan Ayame yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Pipinya yang chubi terus-terusan digenangi air matanya sendiri. Dilihatnya pria tadi sudah tidak terkontrol. Ia mengambil botol yang tadi Hinata antarkan. Sambil menyeringai ia menghampiri Hinata dan melayangkan botol itu kearah Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Ayame. Berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ini tidak menyakitkan.

Jeritan terus mengiri kejadian ini. Tapi lama sekali Hinata tidak merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Melihat dimanakah sekarang pria brutal tadi. Dilihatnya sekarang seorang pria membelakanginya menduduki pria brutal tadi sambil melayangkan pukulannya kearah pria brengsek yang melakukan pelecahan pada Hinata.

"Cepat tolong dia! Dia hampir mati!" Pekik seorang wanita yang sejak tadi menonton kejadian itu.

"Sasuke hentikan!" Teriak Hinata sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Cipratan darah selalu membasahi jas dan kemeja Sasuke setiap kali ia melayangkan tinju kewajah pria busuk itu. Terus saja dirinya tidak berhenti meninju wajah pria yang ada di bawahnya itu walaupun pria busuk itu tidaklah lagi berdaya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengubris Hinata yang menangis ketakutan sambil memeluk tubuhnya dan memanggil namanya agar ia berhenti. Amarahnya sudah tidak terkendali.

"Tuan hentikan!" Seseorang dari belakang mengunci tangannya agar berhenti melakukan tindakan kekejamannya pada pria yang sudah tidak berdaya di bawahnya itu.

"Ahhhggg… Lepaskan aku Kabuto!" Teriaknya kalut.

…

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Maki Sasuke pada Hinata yang sedang gemetar sambil menangis dihadapannya. Penampilannya sudah tidak karuan. Kemeja putihnya yang sobek dibagian lengan dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta mascara yang sudah meleleh dimatanya karena sejak tadi dirinya tidak henti-hentinya menangis. "Untuk apa kau bekerja di sini! Kalau aku tidak ada, kau sudah habis di sana!" Makinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah bar murahan itu.

"A-aku bu-butuh u-uang," Jawab Hinata sambil menangis lirih. Kepalanya ia tundukkan ke bawah tidak berani melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sedang marah padanya.

"Uang, Heh! Kau butuh uang, heh!" Segera Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya. Puluhan lembar kertas bernominal yen dan beberapa cek semuanya dikeluarkan dari dompetnya. "Kau butuh ini!" Sasuke dengan geram menunjukan uangnya dan melemparkannya kearah Hinata.

Puluhan lembar uang bernominal yen berjatuhan menghujaninya. "Kau puaskah?" Sasuke tidak lagi memakinya. Sasuke sudah tidak lagi menghujatnya. Sasuke tidak lagi… "Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

Peduli padanya…

Diangkat wajah pucatnya melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar kecewa. Kecewa padanya, sama seperti ayahnya saat mengusirnya dulu. Tenggorokannya sudah tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Bahkan untuk menangis pun sudah tidak terdengar. Matanya kosong menatap kepergian Sasuke. Ia sangat-sangatlah lemah sampai tidak bisa memanggul berat badannya sendiri dan terduduk di tumpukan salju dengan tatapan kosong.

…

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Dasar bodoh! Sialan! Brengsek!

Entah sudah berapa kali kata-kata kotor keluar dari mulutku. Aku berteriak menyalurkan emosiku sambil memukul-mukul stir mobil. Kupacu mobilku menerobos jalan raya dengan kecepatan maximum, sudah berapa makian yang keluar dari pengemudi lainnya karena aku. Kalau bukan karena dia aku tidak mungkin seperti ini!

Kalu saja ia tahu bagaimana aku sangat khawatir padanya. Seperti orang gila yang kalap mencarinya di tengah kerumunan orang. Bagaimana gilanya aku saat melihat dirinya hampir mati ditangan Si busuk itu. Bagaimana abnormalnya aku tanpa perasaan hampir saja membunuh orang. Lalu yang dikatakannya apa? Dia butuh uang? Hanya gara-gara uang?

Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan diriku. Ku seka darah Si busuk itu yang hampir mengering di wajahku. Aku sudah hampir seperti orang gila bersamanya. Kenapa kau membuatku begini!

Aku menggeram memikirkannya.

Tahun-tahun yang kulewati tanpa bertemu denganmu membuatku seperti orang idiot tapi saat bersamamu membuat ku seperti orang gila.

Aku tertawa miris saat tahu diriku seperti itu.

Yah, dia membuatku seperti ini. Kau membuatku seperti ini. Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu lagi. Tidak ku mohon tetaplah bersamaku walaupun aku hanya sebagai bayangan yang berharap dirinya nampak dihadapanmu.

Aku malu mengakuinya, malu mengakui bahwa aku membutuhkanmu. Sangat membutuhkanmu.

…

**Hinata P.O.V**

Sekarang aku harus bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Tubuhku sudah mati rasa. Semuanya serasa melayang. Bukankah ini musim dingin, kenapa tidak terasa apapun. Apa aku sedang bermimpi. Yah, mimpi buruk. Dua kali dibuang. Dua kali melihat wajah itu. Penuh rasa kekecewaan. Aku sudah tidak sanggup. Cepat sadar. Ini waktunya bagun. Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!

Kenapa tidak menurutiku! Kenapa hanya diam! Cepat bagun!

"Cepat bangun! Kau sedang buang air disana?" Suara mengejek yang selalu membuatku kesal entah kenapa aku sangat membutuhkannya sekarang. "Bangun! Kau mau ku rape!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku melihat siapa yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Pria yang sangat angkuh dengan wajah stoicnya menatapku. Gayanya yang khas, sombong penuh kepercayaan diri yang tinggi membuatku mual tapi merasa lega. Aku merengut kesal padanya. Lelehan air mata semakin membanjiri pipiku. "Kau tahu, tampangmu seperti sadako sekarang!" Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Kau kembali." Rasa haru menyelimutiku melihat dia ternyata masih mempedulikanku. Aku menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil yang menemukan ibunya lagi.

Ia mendecak kesal padaku yang mungkin dihadapannya sekarang aku tampak menjijikan baginya tapi aku tidak peduli. Ia membuka jasnya lalu memasangkannya padaku. Lalu menarikku untuk berdiri.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Aku menarik ingusku yang hampir keluar. "Ayame!" Astaga aku melupakan ayame. Sontak aku langsung berbalik ingin ke tempat itu lagi tapi tertahan oleh tangannya yang mencengkramku erat.

"Sudah ada yang mengurusnya," Ucapnya menenangkan. Aku mengangguk lalu mengikutinya dan tersadar akan sesuatu yang kutinggalkan.

"Sebentar," Ucapku padanya. Ia terlihat kesal padaku. "Ada apa lagi!" Serunya.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku. Lalu aku berbalik ketempat saat dia meninggalkanku. Kulihat ceceran uang yang dilemparkannya saat itu, tergeletak tidak berdaya dan hampir tersapu angin. Kupunguti satu persatu lembar uang yen itu, memasukkannya kedalam rangkulan tanganku.

"Untuk apa kau memungutinya!"

Aku tersenyum memandangnya. Segera aku berlari kecil menghampirinya. Mengembalikan uangnya yang sudah lecek dan lembab karena salju padanya. Ia hanya tertawa angkuh.

"Uang tetaplah uang," Ucapku padanya.

"Untuk mu saja," Ucapnya acuh. Digenggamnya lagi pergelangan tanganku.

"Ta-"

"Cukup, Oke! Aku tidak ingin kau syok melihatku membuang itu ketempat sampah." Ucapnya acuh sambil menarikku kedalam mobil.

**Autor: Cih sial… lagi adegan duit di lempar, saya lagi ada di toilet. Ckckckck… menyesal saya…**

**Reader: lalu siapa yang ngetik nih fic?**

**Autor: Tuh, Stoic itu, yang sok cool, Prince ice Uchiha (dilempar sama sandal mesjid sama Sasuke)**

…

**Autor P.O.V**

Seorang pria berambut pantat ayam sedang tertidur dikursinya. Kepalanya tersandar pada bantalan kursi. Wajahnya terlihat tenang namun ada semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Semakin lama di perhatikan semakin banyak keringat dingin yang keluar dari keningnya . Ia mengerang tidak nyaman. Nafasnya memburu layaknya pelari marathon. Tapi yang terlihat ia tersenyum atau untuk dia kita katakan menyeringai dan tidak lupa semburat merah itu masih menghiasi pipinya. Apa mungkin ia demam? **=,=a.**

Tidak beberapa lama ia kembali normal. Nafasnya perlahan mulai kembali tenang. Kerigat dingin sudah tidak lagi keluar dari keningnya. Wajahnya sudah kembali tenang. Tapi sayang sekali semburat merah masih enggan luntur dari wajah tampannya.

Tiba-tiba hal yang megejutkan terjadi. Ia terbangun sambil membelalakan matanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Pandangannya diedarkan pada kaset DVD yang bergambar pikacu yang sedang tersenyum manis memandangnya. Diambilnya DVD itu memperhatikan setiap jengkal gambar yang tertera dihadapannya.

"Sialan kau!" Makinya pada gambar Pikachu yang ada dicover DVD itu. Dilemparkannya DVD itu ketempat sampah yang ada didekat rak-rak dokumen. Dan dengan tergesah-gesah ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

**POOR PIKACHU**

…

"Hinata! Kau ada didalam!" Panggil Kurenai sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar panggilan Kurenai dengan cepat menyegerakannya memasukan DVD kedalam DVD room lalu menekan tombol on untuk menyalakannya. Diletakkannya remot di sebelah televisi berukuran 21 inci itu lalu segera membukakan pintu untuk Kurenai.

Dilihatnya Kurenai dan Karin sedang membawakannya berbagai macam cemilan. "Kami boleh masuk."

Hinata mengangguk mempersilakan.

"Kau sedang apa, Hinata?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Aku baru saja ingin menonton Pikachu," Jawab Hinata sambil mempersialkan Kurenai dan Karin duduk di sofa.

"Filmnya sudah mulai." Tunjuk Karin pada televisi.

Seketika mereka semua duduk di sofa dan terfocus menonton layar televisi. Diawali dengan munculnya tulisan rumah produksi dan segala macam tulisan-tulisan tentang licenci yang menggunakan bahasa inggris. Lalu dimulailah film itu. Keheranan muncul dibenak Hinata saat melihat entah kenapa bukanlah soundtrack opening Pikachu yang dilihatnya melainkan seorang anak perempuan yang berlari dengan tergesah-gesah menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

"Apa ini Pikachunya?" Tanya Kurenai keheranan begitu pula dengan Hinata yang sama bingungnya. Sementara Karin yang sejak awal tidak tahu berusaha menikmatinya. Hinata segera mengecek tempat DVD Pikachu yang ada ditangannya. Dengan raut wajah keheranan dirinya membolak-balikan DVD itu.

"Sepertinya seru," Ujar Karin sambil membuka bungkus snack yang ia bawa.

Akhirnya mereka mengabaikan keheranan mereka dan mulai menikmati filmnya.

Film ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang gadis Senior High School yang tiba-tiba saja mendadak menjadi miskin. Ibunya yang single parent terkena serangan jantung saat mengetahui perusahaannya kolaps. Gadis ini lalu dikucilkan di sekolahnya, tidak ada satupun yang mau berteman dengannya karena dia sudah jatuh bangkrut. Dia sering menjadi objek bullying di sekolahnya. Masalah keuangan mulai dihadapi olehnya. Satupun dari kerabatnya sama sekali tidak ada yang mau menolong.

Semua yang menonton film ini terharu melihat adegan gadis itu diam-diam memakan sisa spageti yang ditinggalkan seorang suster di bangku taman. Atau saat gadis itu di teriaki oleh bosnya karena dianggap tidak becus bekerja.

Lalu muncullah seorang pria yang menjadi primadona si sekolah, tampan, atletis, superkaya dan pintar. Tapi satu hal yang mengecawakan ada pada dirinya. Dia adalah pria kasar yang suka memaksakan kehendak. Suatu ketika pria ini melihat gadis pemeran utama sedang kesusahan.

"Tidak ku sangka wanita seangkuh kau, rela menjadi klining servis di sini," Ucap tokoh utama pria yang sedang memandang remeh pada tokoh utama wanita yang ada di depannya. Tokoh utama wanita berusaha tidak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan menyantap mie instan yang ada digenggamannya. Merasa diacuhkan, si tokoh utama pria menggeram kesal lalu mengeluarkan handpone miliknya dari saku jasnya. "Kita lihat kau masih bisa mengacuhkanku atau tidak setelah ini." Iapun peninggalkan tokoh wanita itu yang sedang menyantap mie instand di tangga darurat.

Setelah itu, kesialan mulai muncul menghampirinya. Mulai dari dia pecat dari pekerjaan part timenya lalu hampir di DO dari sekolahnya dan lagi yang paling membuatnya menderita adalah ketika ibunya yang sedang koma terancam tidak mendapatkan pelayanan kesehatan dari rumah sakit.

"Bisa aku meminjam uang padamu," Tanya tokoh utama wanita pada tokoh utama pria yang sedang asik mendengarkan earphonenya.

"Boleh saja," Ucap tokoh utama pria acuh.

"Dia terlihat seperti Tuan Sasuke yah," Ujar Kurenai jujur. Semua membenarkannya.

Hinata yang merasakan perutnya lapar langsung mengambil cemilan yang ada dihadapanya.

"Aku akan segera mengembalikannya." Ucap tokoh utama wanita dengan tegas.

"Kau bisa menjadi wanitaku jika kau mau. Jadi kau tidak perlu membayar hutangmu." Ucap tokoh utama pria sambil menyeringai.

Perkataan yang tadi diucapkan tokoh utama pria membuat Hinata sukses menyemburkan makanannya yang ada dimulut beserta salivanya yang membuatnya tidak sengaja mengotori karpet. Sontak membuat kedua orang yang melihatnya langsung menampilkan wajah jijik.

"Maaf… maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu," Ucap Hinata penuh penyesalan. Diambilnya tisu untuk membersihkan karpet. Mau tidak mau kedua orang yang tadi melihatnya langsung turun tangan membantu membersihkan karpet dan mengabaikan film yang sedang mereka tonton.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka mengabaikan film itu. Mereka kembali terfocus pada televisi setelah mendengar suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari televisi. Sontak mereka berteriak heboh melihat apa yang ditampilkan layar televisi.

…

Sejak sejam yang lalu Sasuke mondar-mandir menatap kartu berwarna gold yang ada di tangannya. Ia terlihat bingung sambil memijat keningnya. Dihembuskan nafas berat dari mulutnya berusaha menenangkan diri. Akhirnya ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar seseorang yang ada dibenaknya.

"Kyaaaaa…"

Terdengar suara teriakan keluar dari kamar Hinata. Sontak membuat Sasuke kalap. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Hinata dan masuk tanpa izin. Dilihatnya Hinata malah berteriak keras tatkala menemukan dirinya sudah ada di dalam kamar miliknya. Dengan hebohnya Hinata menutupi televisinya dari pandangan Sasuke. Sementara dua wanita lain sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak kalah hebohnya dari Hinata. Merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hinata, dengan sigap Sasuke menarik Hinata menjauhi televis. Betapa terkejutnya ia sampai-sampai matanya hampir copot melihat sesuatu yang seperti ia pernah lihat entah dimana. Pantas saja sejak tadi ada suara-suara aneh keluar dari sound system.

Bleps…

Seketika layar televise langsung blank. Membuat Sasuke kembali pada dunia nyata. Dilihatnya Hinata yang horror menatapnya sambil bejongkok memegang kabel televise.

"Ka-kau me-menonton DVD hentai, di ka-kamarmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah pucat.

**To be countinue…**

**Semoga tidak membosankan yah…**

**Hahahahahaha…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nonaku Hinata**

Aku Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata, wanita yang baru saja berumur 24 tahun. Aku tinggal di Mansion yang indah yang dikelilingi hamparan padang bunga lavender yang bermekaran. Aku memiliki puluhan kendaraan mewah, lusinan gaun indah, puluhan perhiasan mahal, dan juga pelayan yang setiap saat membantuku. Yah, tetapi itu semua dulu. Sekarang lihatlah aku!

Aku hanya Hyuuga Hinata biasa, memakai seragam maid, memiliki banyak hutang, melakukan pekerjaan buruh, dan sering terkena kesialan, seperti saat ini.

"Ini milik siapa?" Suaranya yang khas terkesan mengintimidasi kami. Ia menunjukan sebuah kotak hitam dengan gambar Pikachu pada kami bertiga. Ketakutan melanda kami. Seperti di terpa terjangan ombak yang sangat tinggi, membuat kami tidak bisa bernafas.

"Milik siapa?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Uhhh… keadaan semakin sulit. Aku malu sekali untuk mengakuinya.

"Itu… milik sa-"

"Itu milik saya, saya!" Potongku, setengah berteriak. Tidak ingin Kurenai mengakui kesalahanku. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bangga sekali, Nona Hyuuga." Ia melipat kedua tangannya. Pandangannya seakan mengintimidasiku. Aku malu, malu sekali, tidak berani menatap matanya yang menusuk ke dalam lavenderku. "Kalian boleh pergi kecuali dia!" Ia menunjukku. Aku gelagapan melihat Kurinai dan Karin mundur dan pergi keluar dari kamarku. Kulihat dia menyeringai menatapku, mengerikan. Aku tidak tahan dengan tatapannya, cepat-cepat aku menundukan kepalaku. Hanya kami berdua di sini, di kamarku.

"I-itu…" Tenggorokan ku terasa kering.

"Lusa kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!" Suaranya memerintah.

"Setiap hari pun aku selalu di Mansion." Ucapku pelan. Miris mengingat hal ini. Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu di bar, aku sama sekali tidak boleh keluar mansion. Dia melarangku keluar sebagai hukuman atas kebodohanku.

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Itu salahmu." Menusuk-nusuk keningku dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau pikir karena siapa aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku, heh?" Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?

"Kau menghawatirkanku?"

Ia tertawa, tawa meremehkan. "Bermimpilah!"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Seperti inilah dia, terkadang membuat keadaanku seperti diatas langit terkadang ia pun menjatuhkanku ke dasar nereka.

Berlebihan? Memang.

"Lusa kau ikut denganku." Ia memberikanku sebuah undangan. Aku tercekat membaca isi dari undangan tersebut. Dengan berkaca-kaca aku menatapnya.

"Kau mengajakku?" Tanyaku memasang tampang memohon padanya.

Ia sedikit kaget dengan ekspresi yang ku tunjukan. "Kenapa?"

"Dengan ini aku bisa berkenalan dengan pria kaya."

"APA!"

…

"Silakan!"

Hinata meletakkan segelas jus tomat di meja kecil, di samping meja kerja Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tetapi entah kenapa senyumnya sangat aneh menurut Sasuke. Diacuhkannya Hinata yang sejak tadi selalu saja mencari perhatiannya. Sejak tadi pagi hingga sekarang Hinata bertingkah layaknya penjilat. Tanpa disuruh dia sudah mengerjakannya, entah membuatkan jus tomat di pagi hari, memasangkannya dasi, mengucapkan selamat jalan saat ia berangkat kerja. Terasa begitu aneh untuk Sasuke yang biasa memerintahkan Hinata dengan seenaknya.

"Apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan, Tuan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke masih saja berkutat pada berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Apa anda butuh handuk hangat? Pijatan? Atau sedikit hiburan? Saya bisa bernyanyi." Tanya Hinata, beruntun.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, Hyuuga." Puluhan jarum seakan menghujani Hinata.

Kesal? tentu saja.

Walau rasanya ingin sekali lepas dari topengnya sekarang, Hinata tidak berdaya. Keinginannya sangat besar untuk ikut menghadiri acara perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan Sabaku, perusahaan yang terkenal dengan produk-produk fashionnya yang merajai hampir seluruh perusahaan tekstil di Jepang. Pastinya banyak sekali pria-pria kaya yang diundang disana. Itu artinya kesempatan untuk menikahi pria kaya yang akan mendongkrak hidupnya semakin besar. Licik sekali ternyata pemikiran Nona kita satu ini.

"Tuan bisa saja," Ucap Hinata disertai dengan tawa renyah, garing.

Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal. Ia bangkit dari kursinya berniat meninggalkan Hinata yang sejak awal tingkahnya terkesan sangat memuakkan.

"Tuan, anda tidak meminum jusnya. Apa anda ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata sambil terus saja mengekori Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata tersontak kaget dan buru-buru melangkah mundur. "Sudah ku katakan tidak. Yah tidak!" Ucap Sasuke disertai geraman sambil menusuk-nusuk hidung Hinata berulang kali.

Hinata hanya bisa merengut kesal. "Kenapa? Awalnyakan Anda yang mengajak saya?" Kali ini Hinata menuntut.

"Niat mu sejak awal sudah tidak baik, Hyuuga. Kau ingin kejadian seminggu yang lalu terulang, Heh?" Ucap Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Hinata tertunduk lesu. "Ingat?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Aku ingat tetapi ini berbeda." Elak Hinata, sedikit keras.

"Jangan keras kepala!" Bentak Sasuke pada Hinata. Membuat Hinata sedikit ketakutan padanya. Merasa Hinata sudah mengerti. Ia berbalik lalu membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, berniat untuk pergi.

"Akan ku lakukan apa pun asal kau mengajakku."

Sasuke mematung. Ia berbalik melihat Hinata tanpa ekspresi lalu perlahan seringainya muncul membuat Hinata harus bersusah payah menegug ludahnya sendiri. "Apa pun?" Sasuke memastikan.

Melihat tatapan Sasuke yang mengerikan membuat Hinata berfikir dua kali dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk membantah perkataannya barusan. "Tidak jadi," Ucapnya was-was.

Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal.

"Ba-baiklah. Ta-tapi…" Hinata sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. "…ja-jangan melakukan pelecehan padaku."

Sasuke hanya tertawa sinis. "Bangga sekali kau dengan tubuh papanmu." Ucapnya sinis.

…

Iringan permainan piano mengalun lembut di dalam ruangan mewah yang ada di lantai atas dari hotel bintang lima. Riuh kumpulan manusia yang berkumpul membentuk-bentuk kelompok kecil. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu ataupun saling melontarkan pujian untuk tuan rumah. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari seluruh tamu undangan.

Tetapi tidak untuk seseorang wanita pirang yang dikuncir empat. Ia sengaja meletakkan dirinya di pojok ruangan. Matanya yang tajam meneliti seluruh ruangan mencari sesuatu yang ia harap akan ia temukan di sini. Ia tertawa kecil ketika tahu sesuatu yang ia cari tidaklah ada. Ditegug wine merah yang ada di tangannya. Sekali lagi, pandangannya ia edarkan menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Matanya membulat tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sejak awal ia cari baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan bersama seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti duplikat orang itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Wanita itu membenarkan posisi berdirinya, mamastikan tampilannya tidaklah buruk. Orang itu sedikit membungkuk saat melihatnya. Tapi dibalas dengan senyum sinis dari wanita ini. Perlahan orang itu berjalan mendekati wanita ini. Tidak benar-benar menghampirinya, sedikit memberi ruang.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu." Ucap wanita ini sinis. Ia lagi-lagi menegug winenya berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak meminum, tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Nasehat orang itu dengan nada suara seperti biasa, datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Jangan berbasa-basi, kau tidak pantas bersikap seperti itu," Ucap wanita ini disertai dengan tawa sinis.

"Hn," Gumamnya.

Dilihatnya lavender milik orang itu. "Aku akan menikah…" Wanita itu memberi jeda. "…dengan Nara," Ucapanya langsung. Ia berharap lavender itu menampakkan keterkejutannya. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Sedikitpun tidak ada ekspresi di wajah bahkan dimatanya.

"Selamat! Semoga kau bahagia," Ucap orang itu, datar.

Wanita ini hanya tertawa sinis. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Semakin lama aku semakin membencimu, Neji."

…

Hinata tercengang melihat betapa megahnya hotel ini. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya melihat keatas, melihat atap kaca berbentuk pyramid. Kilauan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit yang gelap terlihat sangat indah jarang sekali ia melihat bintang seperti ini kecuali…

"Sudah puas?"

Yang ada di mata orang itu.

Hinata tersenyum kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. "Terima kasih," Ucap Hinata berbisik. Ia menunjukan gaunnya pada Sasuke. Gaun berwarna cream selutut tanpa bahu, mewah tetapi terkesan sederhana. Sasuke berusaha acuh walaupun sejak awal jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Hinata menautkan jari-jarinya, matanya tertutup rapat. "Semoga, aku menemukan pria kaya yang mencintaiku, " Ucapnya berdoa. Sasuke hanya terkikik geli. Membuat Hinata merengut kesal.

"Dasar aneh!"

Semua pandangan beralih pada mereka saat mereka masuk kedalam tempat berlangsungnya acara. Hinata sedikit kikuk dengan tatapan-tatapan ingin tahu yang dilemparkan oleh semua orang pada mereka. Apalagi melihat tautan tangan mereka. Bukan saling bergandengan tetapi lebih tepat Sasuke yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata, membuat Hinata harus menunduk menutupi wajahnya, menghindari para wartawan yang tanpa henti-hentinya mengambil foto mereka. Hinata mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak berfikir kalau sampai pesta ini akan dihadiri banyak wartawan. Pantas saja, pesta ini dihadiri banyak selebritis.

Sabaku merupakan perusahan yang menjadi icon fashion di Jepang pastinya sayang untuk dilewatkan, apa lagi banyak sekali pengusaha kaya raya yang datang juga para selebritis papan atas. Hal sepenting ini Hinata melupakannya.

Satu hal lagi yang ia lupakan, dengan siapa dirinya datang. Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha muda yang banyak prestasi juga kaya raya.

"Tuan!" Panggil Hinata berbisik. Sasuke hanya menengok Hinata sekilas lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menyapa tuan rumah.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha Sasuke." Seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato Ai di keningnya menyapa mereka. Lingkaran hitam di matanya menandakan ia jarang beristirahat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Tidak suka berbasa-basi. Kau memang berbeda Uchiha," Ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum, senyum mengerikan. Hinata bergidik ngeri. Pandangan mata pria itu beralih pada Hinata, sontak Hinata terkejut dan mematung.

"Salamat datang, Nona…" Ia menyerngitkan dahinya meminta Hinata menyebutkan namanya.

"Hi-hinata," Tangan Hinata gemetar walaupun begitu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan pria itu, bersikap sopan. Mereka berjabat tangan dan…

Cup…

Hinata dihadiahi kecupan dipunggung tangannya, membuat wajahnya yang pucat menjadi memerah seperti uang seratus ribu bergambar Soekarno dan Hatta. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendecak kesal melihat romantisme yang tersaji di depannya.

"Cemburu, Uchiha?" Pria itu menyunggingkan senyumnya mengejek Sasuke sambil terus menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menautkan jari-jarinya disela jari-jari Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa mematung, otaknya berusaha memutar ulang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Baru pertama kalinya, ada seorang pria yang pencium puggung tangannya membuatnya merasa seperti seorang lady yang biasa ia tonton di film-film barat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memasang deathglade andalannya yang pastinya tidak akan mempan untuk Sabaku yang satu ini. Alhasil mereka saling beradu deathglade.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata, memposisikan Hinata agar berada di sampingnya. Tindakan posesif Sasuke menyulut gelak tawa Gaara, tawa yang mengerikan.

"Nikmatilah pestanya, Uchiha." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Sasuke menggeram. Kemudian menyadarkan Hinata yang masih berkelana dalam khayalannya. "Jangan bermimpi Hyuuga!" Ucap Sasuke geram seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" Perintah Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya menemui relasi-relasi bisnisnya.

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta ini, walaupun banyak sekali selebritis papan atas yang datang tetap saja tidak menyurutkan para pencari berita untuk mencari berita tentang Uchiha terakhir ini. Pasalnya, Uchiha ini sangat tertutup pada urusan pribadinya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya juga kakak laki-lakinya lima tahun lalu yang sempat menjadi berita paling menghebohkan selama satu bulan penuh. Pasalnya saat itu, Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak berumur 20 tahun, yang masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan yang bejibun banyaknya. Bahkan adanya isu bahwa terjadinya sabotase kepemimpinan perusaahaan oleh pemegang saham lainnya sempat terdengar dan menimbulkan beberapa masalah besar seperti penurunan saham Uchiha Corp. tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu Uchiha Corp. mulai stabil di bawah pimpinan Sasuke bahkan beranjak naik. Hal ini menimbulkan banyaknya lontaran kekaguman untuk Sasuke. Diusianya yang semuda ini dia sudah bisa menimba puluhan juta dollar tiap tahunnya membuat semua wanita pasti ingin menjadi pendamping pria ini dan sekarang seorang Uchiha Sasuke membawa seorang wanita ke sini menjadi tanda tanya besar yang membuat para wartawan getol mengikuti setiap gerak-geriknya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, Sasuke pasti akan tutup mulut dan menghindar dari incaran wartawan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Perlu waktu yang tepat untuk menanyai mereka. Bukan, akan lebih mudah menanyai wanitanya dari pada Sasuke.

Hinata hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas bosan melihat sebagian besar relasi bisnis Sasuke bukanlah orang-orang muda, yang paling muda saja adalah pria seumuran ayahnya yang genitnya bukan main membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri dan menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Sasuke.

Pria itu senang sekali bercerita, terkadang melontarkan kata-kata vulgar yang membuat semua orang tertawa geli melihat kelakuannya. Sementara Sasuke, masih dengan wajah stoicnya walaupun sesekali ia menyungingkan senyum aneh yang dipaksakan, berusaha membaur. Senyum Sasuke yang aneh setidaknya menjadi hiburan kecil buat Hinata.

"Tuan, boleh saya makan?" Bisik Hinata, matanya melirik meja di pojokkan yang penuh dengan sajian yang terlihat menggiurkan. Sasuke mengangguk dan melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan kemana-mana sebentar lagi aku menyusul." Bisik Sasuke. Hinata menggangguk meng`iya`kan kemudian mendekati meja itu.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat sajian yang ada di atas meja. Segera saja ia mengambil piring kemudian memenuhi piringnya dengan makanan-makanan enak. Dengan lahap ia memakannya, sesaat melupakan tujuan ia datang kemari. Sampai seseorang menghampirinya.

"Apa makanannya begitu enak?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Hinata.

Hinata terbatuk, cepat-cepat ia mengambil minuman dan meminumnya. Wajah Hinata memerah melihat pria itu. Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris perusahaan Sabaku, orang kaya, pria yang mencium punggung tangannya. Target yang tepat.

"Kau kekasih Uchiha itu kan?" Pria itu menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Dimatanya Hinata adalah wanita rakus yang suka makan dan terkesan tidak tahu manner.

Dengan cepat Hinata menggoyangkan tangannya yang masih memegang garpu, menyangkal ucapan Gaara. Gaara hanya menyerngitkan alisnya, 'Benar-benar tidak tahu tata krama' Batinnya.

"Aku hanya…" Hinata memutar otak mencari alasan yang tepat. "…sekertarisnya." Ucap Hinata.

Gaara tersenyum sinis, memandang Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. 'Biasa saja' Pikirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hinata merasa Gaara meremehkannya.

"Tidak," Ucapnya datar. Gaara mengambil minuman yang disediakan. Ia berbalik, menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja. Pandangannya menerawang kedepan, melihat kumpulan orang yang saling bersosialisasi.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, acuh. Kembali ia menyantap makanannya, sesekali dirinya melirik si bungsu Sabaku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara dingin, merasa dirinya diawasi.

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Inginnya Hinata, ia bisa saling mengobrol dengan Gaara tetapi ia bingung bagaimana cara berbasa-basi.

"Anda teman Uchiha –sama."

"Bukan."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Suasana diantara mereka kembali hening.

Splas…

Seketika kilatan kamera mengagetkan mereka berdua. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menormalkan pandangannya yang kabur karena kilatan kamera yang diarahkan tepat di depannya.

"Nona, boleh kami minta waktu sebentar? Apa anda kekasih Uchiha? Kapan anda akan menikah? Siapa nama anda?" Tanya seorang wartawan beruntun. Ia membawa krunya yang senantiasa mengambil gambar Hinata tanpa henti. Membuat pandangan Hinata kabur dan berkunang-kunang. Mereka mengerubungi Hinata dan lontaran pertanyaan tanpa henti yang semakin memperparah keadaan. Hinata berpegangan pada pinggir meja tanpa sadar menyenggol gelas yang tadi ia gunakan. Isinya tumpah dan mengotori gaun Hinata kemudian disusul oleh bunyi pecahan gelas yang membentur lantai.

"Permisi!" Gaara menarik Hinata, berusaha menyelamatkan Hinata dari wartawan itu. ia menarik Hinata menjauh keluar.

Sementara Sasuke yang awalnya berniat menghampiri Hinata, kaget Hinata sudah di bawa oleh Gaara keluar. Dengan kesal ia mengikuti mereka. Dilihatnya Hinata dan Gaara masuk kedalam toilet wanita membuatnya tanpa sadar berfikiran negative.

"Kalian sedang apa!" Mata Sasuke menampakan kilatan amarah. Hinata dan Gaara terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke tetapi tidak lama. Perhatian mereka teralih pada Hinata yang kembali menumpahkan isi perutnya di westafel. "Kau kenapa?" Sasuke panik melihat Hinata yang terus memuntahkan isi perutnya. Diusapnya punggung Hinata berulang kali, berusaha meredakan mualnya.

Gaara mendecih, "Tidak kusangka kau sudah melakukannya pada pacarmu." Tatapan mata Gaara terlihat merendahkan lalu dibalas tatapan bingung dari Sasuke.

Gaara memutar bola matanya. "Dia hamil." Ucapnya datar.

"APA!" Pekik Sasuke. Hinata terbatuk mendengar ucapan Gaara tentang dirinya. Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Hinata sementara Hinata menatap horror Sasuke dan dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Urus urusan kalian." Gaara meninggalkan mereka berdua di toilet wanita.

"Bu-bukan…" Hinata menggeleng kepalanya. Dengan horror ia menatap mata Sasuke yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Siapa ayahnya, katakan!" Sasuke menggeram. Ia mencengkram bahu Hinata.

"Sa-sakit." Hinata meringis.

"Cepat katakan!"

"I-itu…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke. "…a-aku ke-kenyangan makanya a-aku mual da-dan lagi ta-tadi wartawan me-membuatku pu-pusing ja-jadinya tambah mu-mual." Perlahan cengkraman di bahu Hinata mengendur.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah merah, malu akan tindakannya sendiri. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memainkan jari-jarinya gugup ditambah malu.

"Be-begitu yah." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kemudian tertawa geli.

"Tuan jangan menertawakanku!" Hinata merengut.

Sasuke berusaha kembali kewajah stoicnya tetapi belum sampai 5 detik, ia kembali tertawa. Hinata membuka kran air lalu membasuh mulutnya sambil memandang kesal pada majikannya itu. Selesai membasuh mulutnya ia membersihkan noda tumpahan wine di gaunnya. Kesal karena warna merah dari wine tidak kunjung hilang malah semakin membesar, ia menggeram.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menggeram, Hyuuga?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangannya kemudian menbasahinya sedikit. Ia berjongkok kemudian membantu Hinata membersihkan noda di gaunnya.

"Sejak mengenalmu, mungkin."

Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal. "Jadi aku pengaruh buruk untuk mu?" Hinata terkikik pelan.

Hening.

"Tuan, berapa uang yang kau keluarkan untuk menebus rumahku?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"Dua ratus juta," Jawab Sasuke cepat.

Hinata membulatkan matanya kaget. "Besar sekali."

Sasuke menegadahkan wajahnya. Menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang memandanginya. "Jangan berhutang pada rentinir lagi, mengerti!" Ancam Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk meng`iya`kan.

Kembali hening. Sasuke masih sibuk membersihkan noda di gaun Hinata.

"Tuan…" Hinata memberi jeda. "…maaf." Ia terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. "Pernah menganggapmu jahat." Ujar Hinata lirih.

Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Jadi itu alasanmu, selalu ketakutan melihatku…" Sasuke menggosok gaun Hinata dengan sapu tangannya sedikit keras. "…bahkan saat kita di high school." Hinata diam, tidak membantah.

"Maaf." Suara Hinata semakin kecil. "Tidak datang saat…" Ragu mengucapkannya. "…ulang tahunmu." Sasuke terdiam. Kepalanya kembali terangkat, melihat Hinata dengan raut wajah sangat menyesal. Kemudian tidak beberapa lama ia tundukan lagi wajahnya. "Kau tahu saat seventeenku, aku sendirian. Hanya ada Niisan, Hanabi, juga ayah." Hinata tertawa dipaksakan. "Terima kasih sudah mau jadi temanku, Uchiha Sasuke." Kali ini Hinata memberikan senyum tulusnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Sasuke kembali berdiri. "Kita bukan teman." Tegas. Onyxnya menatap Lavender Hinata penuh keseriusan. Senyum yang tadinya terkembang diwajah Hinata perlahan memudar.

"Maaf." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kita pulang!"

Hinata mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet melewati Sasuke yang masih diam ditempat.

Hinata keluar sambil menundukkan kepalanya tidak sadar akan kedatangan seseorang dari arah sebaliknya.

"Maaf," Hinata membungkukkan badannya berulang kali, menyesal karena sudah menabrak orang yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak apa." Ucapnya ramah. Dilihatnya Hinata yang tadi tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Haruno." Ucap Hinata keget. Sementara Sakura hanya diam membeku melihat Hinata. Bukan, lebih tepatnya melihat seseorang yang ada di belakang Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke. Perlahan hijau toscanya membuat, matanya beralih pada lavender Hinata. Pemandangan yang berusaha ia tidak percayai. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, keluar dari toilet wanita bersama dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Oke, dimana ada Haruno Sakura di situ ada Uzumaki Naruto. Yap, sekarang Naruto menyusul Sakura dan ia pun terkejut melihat Sasuke ada di toilet wanita bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata!" Keadaan bertambah semakin sulit ketika kedatangan Neji.

Lima orang dalam keadan yang sulit.

…

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Dilihatnya sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Nafasnya berat. Ruang kerjanya terasa sangat dingin meskipun AC nya sudah maksimal bekerja. Ia membungkukkan badannnya, berusaha meraih laci paling bawah meja kerjanya. Sesuatu perlahan ia keluarkan dari dalam laci. Sebuah boneka anak ayam yang memegang tomat di depan mulutnya. Mata stoic ayam itu mengingatkan kita pada seseorang.

Sasuke mendecak kesal sambil memandang boneka itu. "Apanya yang teman?" Ia meletakkan boneka ayam itu di pinggir meja, saling berhadapan dengannya. "Kau pikir aku mau jadi temanmu?" Ucap Sasuke, seakan-akan bertanya pada boneka di depannya. "Teman, heh?" Ia tersenyum sinis. "Aku mau lebih dari itu." Ia memeluk boneka ayamnya. Menumpukan dagunya pada boneka ayamnya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Sampai kapan?" Ucapnya lirih.

…

**Tujuh tahun yang lalu, musim panas, bulan Juli.**

"Sasuke!"

Aku bosan, sejak tadi dia selalu memanggilku. "Hn." Aku hanya menengok sekilas lalu kembali terfokus melihat keluar, bukan pemandangan di luar jendela yang kulihat, untuk apa aku lihat hal membosankan itu. Sesuatu yang ku lihat lebih menyenangkan dari itu, bayangan seseorang yang terpantul di kaca jendela.

"Sasuke!" Panggilnya lagi.

"Kalau kau mau tanya hadiah apa yang ku inginkan. Jawabannya tidak ada!" Aku kembali menatap bayangan yang terpantul di jendela. Rambut indigonya dimaikan oleh angin. Ia duduk di kursinya, di belakangku. Matanya terpejam. Kepalanya terpangut-pangut. Ia tertidur di posisinya yang sedang duduk. Sesekali ia terbangun tetapi tidak sepenuhnya terjaga kemudian tertidur lagi. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering tertidur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sampai harus bergadang. Jari-jarinya pun banyak yang diselotip.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat mu senang, Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi. Ia duduk di sampingku, aku tahu ia sesekali melirikku.

"Aku sudah punya segalanya." Ucapku datar. "Tidak perlu memberiku apapun."

"Baiklah." Ia tersenyum. Aku kembali melanjutkan kebiasaanku. Terus memperhatikannya. Dia masih tertidur dalam posisi yang sama. Kepalanya kembali termangut-mangut. Terus ku perhatikan dirinya sampai-sampai..

**Jduuk…**

Ups, kepalannya terbentur meja. Terlihat menggelikan bagiku. Ia gelagapan menyentuh keningnya yang memerah sambil meringis kesakitan. Senang sekali melihat tingkah bodohnya itu.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"TIdak ada apa-apa, Sakura."

Hampir saja Sakura menyadari apa yang kulakukan. Hari ini bel tanda pulang terdengar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak benar-benar lebih cepat dari biasanya karena sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Aku tidak terlalu suka pulang sekolah karena aku tidak bisa lagi melihat dia, tingkah konyolnya yang biasa membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia selalu ceroboh, makanya tingkahnya selalu membuatku tertawa.

Walaupun lebih ceroboh si Dobe itu, tetapi hanya dia yang bisa membuatku merasakan ada hembuan angin di rongga dadaku, terasa tenang.

"Teme!"

Lagi-lagi dia. Aku mengacuhkannya, terus saja dia aku berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Teme!" Dia berteriak sekali lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku ketus. Dia hanya memamerkan cengirannya. Entah apa yang disukainya dari pria ini. Banyak wanita yang rela ku duakan, ah tidak, ditigakan asal bisa menjadi pacarku, wanita itu malah memilih pria ini. Apa charismaku ini kurang untuknya?

"Kita bareng yah!"

"Hn."

Kulihat wanita itu melihat kami berdua dari gerbang sekolah. Dia langsung membuang muka ketika aku berbalik melihatnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Selalu saja begitu.

Tahun pertama sekolah di mana aku pertama bertemu dengannya. Dia aneh dan bodoh, kesan pertama saat mengenalnya tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai memahaminya. Ia memang tidak pintar, maka itu ia selalu berusaha keras. Dia aneh karena aku tidak mengenalnya, itu kesimpulanku.

Entah kenapa segalanya bisa berubah. Bagiku, dia mempesona karena kebaikannya. Ia pernah terlambat sekolah karena menolong kucing yang tidak bisa turun dari pohon. Akhirnya dia naik dan seperti yang terjadi pada kucing itu, ia pun tidak bisa turun. Aku tertawa melihatnya, tampangnya lucu sekali, pucat. Ingin aku menolongnya tetapi ia sudah terjatuh duluan. Dan bukannya meringis kesakitan, ia malah bersorak-sorai karena bisa turun dari pohon. Dan pertanyaanya kenapa aku ada di sana? Kalian pasti tahu jawabannya.

Aku membanting tubuhku di sofa. Lelah sekali harus mengendarai mobil untuk pulang sekolah, ditambah harus mendengar celotehan si Dobe tanpa henti.

"Sayang, ka-san sudah membeli kapal pesiar untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Kau senangkan." Kasaan menghampiriku, ia duduk disampingku sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Kasaan juga sudah menyebarkan semua undangannya, bagaimana? Kau sukakan?" Kasaan kembali bertanya matanya mengerling kearahku.

Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Aku bukan gadis remaja yang ingin seventeennya dirayakan, Kasaan."

"Aku pulang." Suara Itachi menghentikan pembicaraan kami.

"Kau sudah pulang Itachi, mana Tousan?" Kasaan mulai beralih pada kakakku. Itachi hanya mendelik kearah belakang.

"Kau sudah pulang, adikku sayang." Seperti biasanya, Itachi berusaha menggodaku sambil mengacak-acak rambut kesayanganku.

"Cih."

"Bagaimana kau mau kan Sasuke?" Kembali Kasaan bertanya. Aku mengacuhkannya.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Bukankah ini menyenangkan. Kau bisa berlayar seminggu penuh di Samudra Pasifik?" Itachi ikut menimpali.

"Kau mau, kau saja yang pergi," Ucapku acuh.

"Dasar, jangan menyesal nanti tidak bisa melihat wanita-wanita cantik berbikini. Ah.. mereka pasti memiliki tubuh yang bagus, walaupun sedikit rata dadanya." Itachi mulai berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari Kasaan.

"Wanita berbikini apanya?" Aku kembali acuh. Ku ambil majalah yang ada di atas meja lalu membacanya.

"Memang tidak ada satupun teman wanitamu yang kau sukai?"

Yang ku sukai? Entah kenapa bayangan Hinata menyerobot pikiranku.

"Bayangkan bagaimana saat dia memakai bikini…"

Hinata memakai bikini?

"Pasti dia seksi, bisa melihat lekuk tubuhnya, lehernya yang jenjang, kakinya yang mulus tanpa cela…"

Lekuk tubuh Hinata, lehernya yang jenjang, kakinya yang mulus.

Tanpa sadar aku membayangkan itu semua. Sial! Aku sudah tidak waras. Hei, aku juga pria pastilah wajar membayangkan hal itu.

"Baiklah." Jawabku cepat diikuti teriakan dari Kasaan.

"Jadi penasaran, siapa wanita yang kau sukai itu," Itachi mengedipkan matanya padaku. Sukses membuatku merona, malu. Hal ini membuat Kasaan dan Itachi menggodaku habis-habisan sampai Tousan datang.

Aura yang dibawanya selalu bisa membuat semuanya hening. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil membuka jasnya. Kasaan menghampirinya, berusaha membantu melepaskan jas kerjanya.

"Anak kita bungsu kita jatuh cinta pada temannya." Kasaan bicara sambil terkikik. Tousan hanya memandang ku dengan wajah stoicnya. Aku hanya diam begitu pun Itachi.

"Jika kau tidak ada waktu luang, lebih baik belajar." Ucap Tousan. Nada suaranya terdengar tidak suka. Seketika semuanya terasa hening. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. "Wanita tidak hanya tertarik pada pria tampan tetapi juga pada yang pria pintar." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya begitu pun yang lain tetapi pada akhirnya Kasaan dan Itachi tertawa geli begitu pun aku walaupun aku masih kaget dengan yang barusan ia katakan. Secara tidak langsung dia mendukungku.

Aku berdebar-debar menanti ulang tahunku sendiri, tahu dia akan datang. Aku tidak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyuman tetapi itu tidaklah lama. Khayalanku luntur semua. Dia tidak datang.

Aku kesal, bertanya-tanya apakah dia tidak menerima undanganku? Aku pulang lebih cepat. Untuk apa berlama-lama di sana? Naruto dan Sakura menelfonku tetapi sama sekali tidak ku angkat.

Ingin rasanya pergi kerumahnya, menyeretnya, memaksanya mengucapkan ulang tahun untukku, memaksanya memberikan kado padaku. Heh, aku benar-benar tidak waras.

Dengan gusar aku pulang ke rumah, Itachi menatapku keheranan.

"Kenapa kau pulang?" Ia terus membuntutiku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar.

"Tadi ada yang mengantarkan kado untukmu." Ucapnya disertai teriakan karena aku terus saja melajukan langkah kakiku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

"Buang saja!" Teriakku padanya.

"Kau yakin? Ini dari Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga!" Teriaknya. Aku berhenti melangkah. Kakiku seakan-akan lupa caranya berjalan.

"Kemarikan!" Aku melihatnya dari bawah menjulurkan tanganku, menginstruksikannya untuk melempar kado itu keatas. Berniat menjahiliku, dia malah membawa kabur kado itu. Terpaksa aku mengejarnya dengan beringas. "Kembalikan!" Teriakku padanya. Ia tidak menggubris teriakanku, malah tawanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kami saling berebut kado itu dan tanpa sengaja kami berdua melemparkan kado itu ke kolam renang. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menceburkan diriku ke kolam, masih dengan pakaian formal lalu berenang mengambilnya tidak berfikir kalau aku tidak bisa berenang.

…

Seorang pria memandangi boneka ayam yang ada ditangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang hampir mirip dengannya sedang tertidur di ranjang. Rambut pria yang tertidur lelap ini basah karena aksi nekatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kembali ia menatap boneka ayam itu bengantian. Menghembuskan nafas berat. "Begitu berharganya boneka ini dibanding nyawamu, Sasuke?" Lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Dilihatnya boneka ayam itu. ia menyerngitkan dahinya melihat betapa jeleknya jahitan boneka ayam yang ada di genggamannya. "Dasar bodoh." Ia mengelengkan kepalanya, prihatin. "Walaupun jelek, dilihat lagi ayam ini mirip denganmu, Sasuke." Pria ini terkikik pelan kemudian meletakkan bonek itu di samping Sasuke. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar adiknya, Sasuke.

_**Selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**From: Hyuuga Hinata.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**Ucapan terima kasih buat teman-temanku tercinta,**_

_**Uchihyuu nagisa, ichsana-hyuuga, Ai HinataLawliet, Back-total yaoi addict, Zoroutecchi, ganda pane tuampan ceKaliee, memel lagi, YamanakaemO, Nyx Quartz, lawliet cute, ulva-chan, nhie-chan, Kimidori hana,OraRi HinaRa, Yuki Tsukushi, uchiha za chan, ulva, suzunida, Reika, (noname), Saphi-pyon Jr, Ayyu Hyuuga, teichi, X, aaaa, RikurohiYuki03, Mayuna namikaze, kyu`s neli-chan, hyuuchiha prinka, harunaru chan muach, hana chan, Futaba Koharu Yoshirou, Bliebers, hina-chan, atacchan, Hyouma Schieffer, Girl`s ` love` Blue, takeru f. seiei zara, Mimi love, Hizuka Miyuki, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Park hye Lin,deweeyy, Kimidori hana, Yumi michiyo, Hyuga nanako, sleeping forest,finestabc, Daijobu ka, rika nanami, Haze kazuki, yuui-chan, n, atamae hinasudachi, Haru3173, nitachi-chan loves itachi,Shiro D`Collest Warrior, Yuuki d`Gray, Uchiha Yuki-chan, Kinomoto Riko,cha chan, sasu,yuui chan dan semua yang telah baca fic persembahan dari saya walaupun terasa amatirnya. Hahahaha…**_

_**(maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan gelar, nama, dsb, ini murni kesalan cetak.)**_

_**Jawan dari Quiz saya di chapter 5:**_

_**Seekor kodok terjatuh kedalam sumur sedalam 30m. Tiap pagi hari ia memanjat sebanyak 5m lalu di malam harinya ia terperosok jatuh sedalam 4m. Berapa hari ia akan keluar dari sumur?**_

_**Jawabannya 26 hari, bingo.**_

_**Jawaban untuk pertanyaan YamanakaemO,**_

_**-mengapa ayam berkokok matanya merem?**_

_**Jawabannya: selain dia hapal textnya, ia juga sedang ngantuk karena harus berkokok tiap hari.**_

_**-ikan apa yang badannya kecil kepalanya besar?**_

_**Jawabannya: ikan teri pake helm mau naik motor.**_

_**-nene-nene jatuh di kali munculnya dimana?**_

_**Jawabannya: Di tv, koran, majalah playboy (?) #ngaco.**_

_**Bagaimana jawaban dari saya? Mana hadiahnya, YamanakaemO… **_

_**Hahahahaha…**_

_**Oh yah, maaf klo ada typonya, saya ngetiknya pas lagi ngantuk.**_

_**Cao…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Anggap saja semua yang ada disini benar terjadi. Ok..**

**namanya juga penpik… hahahahaha…**

**Nonaku Hinata**

Canggung, itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan sekarang ini. Banyak spekulasi miring tidak sengaja tercetus dari masing-masing orang dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Hinata pun tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang, ia benar-benar terkejut. Kenapa harus ada kejadian yang serba kebetulan ini?

Lima orang yang saling mengenal yang berusaha saling menghindari ternyata saling berkumpul ditempat yang sama, layaknya reuni dadakan. Hinata tidak pernah berfikir akan bertemu dengan orang yang ia hindari, Naruto dan Neji, sedangkan Sasuke tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sakura.

Bukankah ini cukup.

Berpandangan selama lima menit bukankah terasa tambah canggung.

"Apa kabar?" Sasuke berusaha mencairkan suasana tetapi sepertinya lontaran kalimat sederhananya belum mampu melakukan hal itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan tindakannya yang berusaha memposisikan Hinata dijangkauannya membuat keadaan semakin penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Apa kabar, Neji?" Sasuke membungkukan sedikit badannya, menyapa sepupu Hinata yang menatap mereka dengan penuh selidik.

Naruto tertawa, berusaha membantu Sasuke mencairkan suasana sebelum semuanya terasa janggal. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu yah, Teme." Bohong, Naruto berbohong. Pasalnya baru saja dua hari yang lalu ia meeting dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu. "Seperti reuni saja." Tawanya renyah.

"Tetapi ini bukan reuni yang menyenangkan karena kita ada di depan toilet kan?" Sakura ikut menimpali, sama-sama berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sementara Hinata sendiri, ia hanya terdiam kikuk dan tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di punggung Sasuke untuk mengatasi kegugupannya dari pandangan Neji yang seakan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Uchiha, bisa aku berbicara dengan Hinata?" Pinta Neji.

Hinata terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia menatap onyx Sasuke, entah dengan maksud apa. Seakan mengerti Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Selesaikan urusanmu…" Sasuke berbisik "…hanya satu minggu."

…

Sinar hangat mentari pagi baru saja memasuki ruangan, meneranginya dengan sinar fajar yang kemerahan. Bunyi jam yang berdetik juga bunyi ketukan pulpen yang saling beriringan memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan kerja Sasuke. Merasa bosan, ia menghentikan ketukan pulpennya. Menaruhnya begitu saja di meja kerja. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha rileks di kursinya.

"Kenapa tidak telfon!" Ia menggeram. Rahangnya terkantup rapat. "Ahgggg… Brengsek! Kenapa jadi begini!" Ia memaki sambil mengacak rambut kebanggaannya, frustasi.

Bunyi ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Masuk!"

Seorang pria berambut perak dengan kaca mata bundar masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Ia acuh ketika pria yang menjadi sekertaris pribadinya itu membungkukkan badan sambil menyapanya.

"Tuan, sudah saatnya kita pergi."

Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Sebentar lagi." Sasuke melirik telfon yang ada di sudut mejanya, berharap telfon itu berdering.

"Kita bisa terlambat, Tuan."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeram. "Aku tau, Kabuto." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya mengikuti arahan Kabuto dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

…

Sasuke terlihat bosan. Ia terus memandang keluar jendela mobil. Terus saja ia menghela nafas, kemudian menumpukan kepalanya di jendela.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?" Kabuto hanya bisa prihatin dengan keadaan majikannya yang sejak awal hanya diam lesu tanpa gairah untuk bekerja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Merasa tidak di perhatikan, akhirnya Kabuto hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya Anda saja yang menelfonnya."

Seketika Sasuke langsung berbalik melihat Kabuto. Dengan ekspresi bingung dan terkejut, ia melihat Kabuto yang hanya mendelik menjawab ekspresi majikannya itu. "Semua yang ada di rumah tahu hal ini. Kenapa terkejut?"

"Apa terlihat jelas?" Tanya Sasuke berbisik.

Kabuto hanya mengangguk. Lalu disusul dengan helaan nafas berat dari Sasuke. "Tapi kenapa dia tidak merasakannya?" Sasuke kembali melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Nona adalah orang yang tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan sendiri apalagi dalam hal cinta. Dia tidak akan berani mengira-ngira atau berkhayal apapun yang menurut kacamatanya tidaklah jelas atau bisa dikatakan tidak mungkin." Kabuto hanya mendelikan bahu, kemudian beralih lagi pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sasuke hanya berdecak pelan. "Kau lebih mengenalnya, Kabuto. Jangan-jangan kau menaruh perhatian padanya."

Lagi-lagi Kabuto menghela nafas lelah. "Ini hanya saran…" Ia membalikkan lembaran kertasnya. "…sebagai teman."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu." Rahang Sasuke terkantup rapat, menahan sesuatu.

"Lebih baik anda konsentrasi saja dengan rapat pemegang saham. Mereka pasti akan bertanya tentang produksi mobil terbaru kita yang ditunda walaupun kita sudah tahu siapa pelakunya tetapi aku rasa mereka masih mempersoalkannya. Aku masih mengendus niat mereka untuk menggeser posisi anda. Aku rasa salah satu mereka adalah otak dari pencurian rancangan baru produk kita." Ujar kabuto cepat.

"Hn, aku mengerti." Sasuke kembali menghela nafas.

Sesampainya di Kantor, secepat kilat Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang meeting yang sudah di penuhi oleh semua pemegang saham lainnya. Mereka menatap kehadirannya dengan waspada seakan-akan ia adalah ancaman besar yang akan menghancurkan mereka.

Sebagai pemimpin rapat, Sasuke duduk kursi yang kosong yang ada di ujung meja sedangkan Kabuto duduk di kursi yang ada di belakang Sasuke bersama dengan dua orang sekertaris Sasuke yang lain.

"Kita mulai rapatnya."

Ucapan Sasuke menjadi awal di bukanya rapat. Kabuto dan sekertaris Sasuke yang lain dengan sigap memberikan satu jilit kertas pada masing-masing pemegang saham. Terlihat mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama isi dari kertas-kertas itu.

Keadaan terlihat tegang, ada beberapa dari mereka yang berbisik. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap lurus kedepan, pikirannya sedang melayang kemana-mana. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal baik ditengah keadaan genting seperti ini pikirannya tidaklah focus. Hal ini membuat Kabuto hanya bisa harap-harap cemas memikirkan nasib dari Uchiha Corp.

Pertanyaan pun mulai bergulir. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kabuto beberapa saat yang lalu. Para pemegang saham mulai mempertanyakan tentang masalah penundaan produksi mobil yang seharusnya sudah diluncurkan di pasar akhir musim gugur lalu. Sebenarnya masalah ini sudah dirapatkan saat awal musim panas tetapi mereka masih mempermasalahkan tentang hal ini sementara pelakunya sudah ditahan dan masalah kerugian yang ditanggung oleh perusahaan tidaklah besar karena produksinya langsung dihentikan. Pro dan kontra terus terjadi tanpa adanya konfirmasi langsung dari Sasuke. Bukannya tidak ada hanya saja Sasuke malas untuk bercakap terlalu banyak. Ia hanya menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kanannya yang ada di atas meja sambil melihat kebawah meja, lebih tepatnya pada ponselnya yang dia sembunyikan di bawah meja. Raut wajahnya terlihat tegang.

"Heh, seharusnya anak muda tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan orang dewasa." Ucap seorang pria tua sambil memandang remeh pada Sasuke. Para pemegang saham lain yang tidak mendukung kepemimpinan Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai puas. Sementara yang pro Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan emosi.

"Kau! Kau pikir siapa yang selama ini mengurus perusahaan dan membuatnya maju, hah!"

Keadaan semakin riuh, mereka saling beradu argument sampai-sampai mereka berdiri dari bangkunya dan saling menantang.

"Cukup!" Sasuke berteriak. "Heh, kalian tidak beda seperti anak TK." Ia menyeringai, memamerkan senyumannya yang bisa dikatakan menyeramkan itu. Matanya tajam memandang satu persatu para permegang saham. Membuat mereka harus bersusah payah menegug ludahnya. Sasuke menumpukan dagunya dikedua tangannya. "Aku pastikan, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang akan hidup tenang jika mereka terlibat dalam hal ini." Keringat dingin bercucuran dari kening mereka. Suasana semakin terasa tegang.

Diam sejenak, tidak ada yang berani berbicara bahkan membuat suara sekecil apapun.

"Aku rasa semuanya cukup. Rapat ku tutup." Sasuke berjalan keluar. Membuka pintu dan membantingnya. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan hanya bisa tersontak kaget tanpa sadar mereka memejamkan matanya. Hening.

"Tidak ku percaya, dia semakin mirip dengan Fugaku."

…

Blam…

Pintu ruangan Presdir ditutup dengan keras. Suaranya yang seperti ledakkan membuat kaget semua sekertaris Sasuke yang ada di depan ruang kerjanya. Mereka menggelengkan kepala dan saling berpandangan dengan wajah horror. Sementara Kabuto yang biasanya selalu mengikuti Sasuke, sekarang tidak berani berada dalam jarak radius dua meter dari majikannya itu.

Terdengar teriakan disusul dengan suara benturan benda pecah keluar dari dalam ruangan Sasuke. Setelah itu tidak beberapa lama Sasuke keluar dengan tergesah-gesah. Kabuto langsung menyingkir dari jalan, berusaha menghindari majikannya yang sudah terlihat dengan wajah sangat emosi. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tuannya itu. Apa ini karena rapat pemegang saham yang baru saja berlangsung?

Tetapi setelah dipikirkan apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan karena sebelumnya hal seperti itu sudah sering majikannya itu alami dan selama ini baik-baik saja.

Dipacu oleh rasa penasaran, Kabuto akhirnya menengok ke dalam ruangan presdir. Terlihatlah apa yang menjadi penyebab bunyi benda pecah yang terdengar beberapa saat lalu. Ponsel yang bisanya di pakai oleh Sasuke tergeletak di lantai dengan batrai yang terlepas dan beberapa bagian ponselnya hancur.

Dia hanya bisa berdoa hal baik akan terjadi pada Sasuke.

…

"Kakak, Kau sedang apa?"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat sebahu sedang memperhatikan wanita di depannya yang sedang sibuk mengemas pakaiannya ke dalam ransel merahnya.

"Dia hanya memberiku cuti seminggu, Hanabi. Jadi aku harus pulang sekarang." Wanita yang dipanggil 'Kakak' hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengemas barang-barangnya, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Hanabi dengan anggukan mengerti.

"Uchiha Sasuke itu yah?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Apa ayah dan Neji tau?"

Seketika Hinata diam. Ia lupa kalau ia belum mengatakan kalau ia akan mulai kembali ke Mansion hari ini juga. "Emm… i-itu…"

Drrrt... drrrt…

Bunyi getaran ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Raut wajahnya berubah berseri setelah ia tahu siapa orang yang mengiriminya email. Miko-chan, teman dunia mayanya. Orang selalu ia kirimi email setiap harinya.

_Miko-chan : Kau sedang apa?_

Dengan cepat Hinata langsung membalas email teman dunia mayanya.

_H2 : Aku sedang berkemas. Kau sedang apa?_

Tidak sampai beberapa satu menit email ini sudah terbalas.

_Miko-chan : Mendengarkan celotehan orang-orang tua. Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_H2 : Baik. Kau tahu, aku sudah kembali kerumah orang tuaku. Andai kau ada di sini… Kemarin aku bertemu dengan dia_

_Miko-chan : siapa?_

_H2 : emmm… Cinta pertamaku._

_Miko-chan : lalu?_

_H2 : Rasanya aneh melihatnya bersama wanitanya._

Tidak seperti email sebelumnya yang selalu dibalas dengan cepat, yang satu ini Hinata harus menunggu sekitar lima menit. Hinata membiarkan Hanabi membantunya, melipat bajunya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam ransel.

_Miko-chan : Bagaimana dengan bosmu?_

Hinata menyerngitkan dahinya membaca email dari temannya itu. Ini sudah sekian kalinya temannya ini menanyakan tentang bosnya.

_H2 : Maksudnya?_

_Miko-chan : Lupakan._

_H2 : kau membingungkan._

_Miko-chan : ck…_

Hinata meletakkan ponselnya di ranjang, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Drrrt.. drrrt..

Ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar.

_Miko-chan : Bagaimana perasaanmu, kau masih menyukai cinta pertamamu?_

Hinata diam, tidak bergeming. Ia berusaha memikirkannya. Perlahan jarinya mulai mengetik sesuatu.

_H2 : Iyah… aku masih menyukainya._

Hinata meletakkan ponselnya dipangkuannya. Ia membuang nafas. Pandangannya menerawang kelangit-langit kamarnya. Seketika ia lemas. Entah kenapa setelah membalas emailnya, perasaanya jadi merasa tidak tenang. Rongga dadanya seperti berlubang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kak?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

…

Malam sudah larut. Udara seakan-akan seperti jarum yang menusuk pori-pori kulitnya. Dilihatnya jam tangan bututnya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Senyumnya mengembang melihat jam bututnya yang terlihat seperti pertama kali ia menerimanya dari ibunya. Ia bertekat akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke yang sudah memperbaikinya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Seharusnya kemarin ia sudah kembali ke Mansion tetapi untuk meyakinkan ayah juga Neji memakan waktu, akhirnya ia baru dapat kembali ke Mansion esoknya. Dipercepat langkah kakinya menyusuri jalan. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke Mansion sesudah majikannya pulang. Hinata terkejut ketika melihat Kurenai dan Karin sedang ada di depan pintu Mansion dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Hinata!" Kurenai melambaikan tangannya memanggil Hinata menyuruhnya mendekat. "Kau cepat ganti bajumu! Akhir-akhir ini Tuan Sasuke moodnya sedang buruk jadi kuharap kau tidak menyulut emosinya…" Ucap Kurenai cepat. Terlihat ia sangat khawatir melihat Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan dengan cepat ia masuk ke kamarnya dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan seragam maid.

Buru-buru ia keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Hinata membeku melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sasuke jalan dengan sempoyongan tetapi tidak membiarkan seorang pun menyentuhnya. Kurenai dan Karin hanya bisa mengikuti tuannya dengan raut wajah was-was. Tampilan Sasuke yang biasanya rapih, sekarang terlihat seperti berandal. Stelan jasnya berubah menjadi jaket kulit berwarna merah dengan jeans berwarna biru beserta asesoris yang menudukung penampilannya. Langkahnya berhenti ketika berjarak dua meter dari Hinata. Ia mendecak sinis melihat Hinata tetapi matanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Hinata hanya diam.

Perlahan Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan sempoyongan melewati Hinata. Bau alcohol menguar tercium oleh indra pembau Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat Sasuke dengan nanar. Ia mulai mengikuti Sasuke ke kamarnya berusaha menolong. "Tuan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedikit berlari, Sasuke pergi ke toilet. Tidak beberapa lama ia menumpahkan isi perutnya ke dalam westafel. "Kau kenapa?" Hinata khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Ia melakukan hal yang sama yang pernah Sasuke lakukan saat ia muntah, mengusap punggung Sasuke, berusaha untuk meredakan mualnya.

"Jangan sentuh!" Sasuke berteriak sambil menepis tangan Hinata. ia segera membasuh mulutnya. "Pergi!" Ia mendorong Hinata keluar lalu dengan cepat ia membanting pintu kamar mandi. "Keluar dari kamarku!" Teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi disusul dengan suara air mengalir yang menyamarkan suara Sasuke yang sedang muntah.

…

Sudah dua hari, sejak ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sudah dua hari pula ia tidak tidur. Terlihat dari lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Ia selalu marah padaku dan terkadang berteriak padaku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah. Apa karena aku terlambat kembali ke Mansion?

Sekarang dia sangat dingin. Dia selalu menepis tanganku ketika aku mengulurkan bantuan seakan-akan aku menjijikan untuknya. Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatku insomnia. Setiap malam aku merasa bersalah untuk sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti.

Setiap kali aku ingin minta maaf dia selalu menghindar.

Kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihatnya berpanggutan dengan Karin di ruang kerjanya. Ia menyeringai menatapku. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan dan perlahan menutup pintu. Kepalaku mendadak pusing dadaku sesak, dengan sempoyongan aku berjalan.

Kemudian malam harinya Karin mengetuk pintu kamarku, berpamitan dan meminta maaf padaku. Pagi harinya dia tidak lagi terlihat di Mansion. Ku tahu dari Kurenai dia sudah keluar.

Sekarang aku disini, di depan pintu kamarnnya membawakannya jus tomat dan sandwich untuk sarapan.

"Masuk!" Panggilnya dari dalam kamar. Perlahan aku buka pintu kamarnya. Ia terkejut melihatku.

"Saya membawakan sarapan untuk Anda." Belum sempat aku meletakkan sarapannya di meja dia sudah menarikku keluar. Mati-matian aku menjaga keseimbangan agar sarapannya tidak tumpah. Dia terlihat sangat marah. Aku menepis tangannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau kasar?"

Ia menatapku sambil tertawa sinis. Dilihatnya nampan yang ada di tanganku dan dengan cepat ia menjatuhkannya kelantai. Bunyi benturan piring dan gelas membuatku terkejut dan tanpa sadar menutup kedua telingaku.

"Keluar!" Ia berteriak padaku. Tangannya mengacung menunjuk pintu keluar. Aku hanya diam. Tanganku perlahan turun. Sebegitu bencinya kah dia padaku?

Air mataku menggenang di pelupuk mata. "A-aku minta maaf…" Ujarku lirih.

Dia hanya mengendus lalu menarikku keluar. Pintu dibanting.

Aku hanya berdiri di luar menatap pintu kamarnya. Air mataku mengalir.

"Kenapa? A-aku minta maaf karena terlambat pulang ke mansion. Tetapi kau tidak perlu semarah itu padaku… A-aku memang bodoh karena itu beritahu aku apa yang salah…" Dengan terisak aku mengatakannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku terus saja berdiri di depan pintu. Menunggu dia membukakan pintunya tetapi percuma, dia sama sekali tidak membuka pintu kamarnya untukku. Aku menyerah.

Krieet…

Perlahan pintu kamarnya terbuka. Aku mengembangkan senyum tanpa sadar.

"Maaf…" Hanya satu kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia menunduk. Jarak kami sangat dekat. "Aku…" Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya. Tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk membelai pipiku yang basah karena air mata. Keningnya menempel pada keningku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai ujung hidung kami bertemu. aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Perlahan bibirnya menempel pada bibirku.

Hangat, itu yang kurasakan. Tidak sedikitpun aku takut akan kehadirannya.

Perlahan mataku tertutup. Berharap waktu berhenti saat ini juga.

…

**Enam tahun yang lalu, hari kelulusan.**

Hari ini aku bangun lebih pagi dari sebelumnya. Tidak henti-hentinya aku mengunggingkan senyuman, bahkan aku sampai bersenandung kecil saat di kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat aku memakai seragamku. Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan. Semua orang pasti berfikir aku sedang bahagia karena telah lulus dari High school, tetapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Kaasan hanya terbengong-bengong melihatku. Aku tidak mempedulihan kasaan yang berteriak memanggilku untuk sarapan. Pagi-pagi buta aku mengendarai mobil menuju toko bunga yang buka 24 jam.

Sebenarnya aku bingung harus memilih bunga apa yang akan kuberikan untuknya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membeli bunga.

"Kau mencari apa?" Seorang pria gemuk bertanya padaku. Kurasa dia adalah pemilik toko bunga ini, terlihat dari apron yang ia gunakan yang bertuliskan nama toko bunga ini.

Aku hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalaku. Bingung di tambah malu.

"Untuk pacarmu?" Tebaknya. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan tampangku yang sedang malu. Ia terkekkek pelan. "Ceritakan tentang dia." Ia berjalan ke belakang mejanya.

"Emm… dia cantik…"

Ia mengambil mawar merah. "Untuk kecantikan."

"…polos…"

Ia mengambil mawar putih. "Untuk kepolosannya."

"…manis…"

Ia mengambil bunga mawar berwarna peace. "Dia yang manis." Ia mengikat mawar-mawar itu dan membungkusnya dengan kain katun berwarna ungu tua. Aku menyukainya. Segera aku membayar rangkaian bunga itu. Sedikit terburu-buru aku mengendarai mobil menuju sekolah.

Aku mengatur nafasku dan melihat dari kaca spion bahwa tampilanku sempurna.

Aku gugup, tegang sekali rasanya. Aku menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Tidak peduli sebentar lagi akan ada upacara kelulusan di lapangan sekolah. Aku berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura, tempatnya biasa duduk saat makan siang.

Sudut bibirku tidak henti-hentinya tertarik keatas.

Kulihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 siang, upacara kelulusan pasti sudah selesai. Inilah saatnya.

Satu jam aku menunggu.

Dua jam terlewati begitu saja.

Lima jam…

Tujuh jam…

Sebelas jam…

Kakiku sudah linu untuk terus berdiri. Hari sudah terlalu gelap hanya lampu jalan yang menerangi keberadaanku. Aku terus diam ditempat. Kerasionalan menuntutku untuk menyerah. Tetapi tidak…

Aku percaya padanya. Aku percaya dia akan datang. Sebelumnya juga begitu, sama seperti ulang tahunku. Aku yakin dia akan datang.

Mungkin saja dia sedang ada urusan…

Mungkin saja dia akan kembali lagi

Mungkin saja…

Keirasionalanku mendominasi. Aku tetap disini, menunggunya.

_**Ucapan terima kasih buat teman-temanku tercinta,**_

_**Uchihyuu nagisa, ichsana-hyuuga, Ai HinataLawliet, Back-total yaoi addict, Zoroutecchi, ganda pane tuampan ceKaliee, memel lagi, YamanakaemO, Nyx Quartz, lawliet cute, ulva-chan, nhie-chan, Kimidori hana,OraRi HinaRa, Yuki Tsukushi, uchiha za chan, ulva, suzunida, Reika, (noname), Saphi-pyon Jr, Ayyu Hyuuga, teichi, X, aaaa, RikurohiYuki03, Mayuna namikaze, kyu`s neli-chan, hyuuchiha prinka, harunaru chan muach, hana chan, Futaba Koharu Yoshirou, Bliebers, hina-chan, atacchan, Hyouma Schieffer, Girl`s ` love` Blue, takeru f. seiei zara, Mimi love, Hizuka Miyuki, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Park hye Lin,deweeyy, Kimidori hana, Yumi michiyo, Hyuga nanako, sleeping forest,finestabc, Daijobu ka, rika nanami, Haze kazuki, yuui-chan, n, atamae hinasudachi, Haru3173, nitachi-chan loves itachi,Shiro D`Collest Warrior, Yuuki d`Gray, Uchiha Yuki-chan, Kinomoto Riko,semutbeenhere, ermaMothredglittle, violetEyes-wizard,yuuaja,keiKo-buu89, Leory Aiko Agrimony Uchiha, dan semua yang telah baca fic persembahan dari saya walaupun terasa amatirnya. Hahahaha…**_

_**(maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan gelar, nama, dsb, ini murni kesalahan cetak.)**_

Nb: Panggutan = cipokan (sepertinya)

**Hoi… sudah saya tetapkan fic ini akan berakhir pada chapter sepuluh…**

**Semoga mengesan di hati yah…**

**Setelah itu jangan lupa review…**

**Untuk back… sorry mendahulukan, soalnya saya mo buat fic baru, (pinjem flasdisknya yah back, puny gw banyak virus) hehehehe…**

**Bye...**

**Muach… muach… muach…**

**Pojok review**

Kenapa Hinata tidak datang pas ultah Sasuke?

Botol: Hinata ga punya temen, jadi dia segan buat datang. Akhirnya ngasih kado aja deh, sebagai bentuk terima kasih sudah diundang.

Kenapa pas bagian reuni saya skip?

Botol : Saya ngantuk jadi saya skip, lanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya.

Hinata serampangan pas makan?

Botol : yah begimana lagi, autor pas ngetik bagian itu lagi laper jadi yah… begitu dah…


	9. Chapter 9

**Nonaku Hinata**

Lima menit, waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk kembali sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Perlahan Lavender Hinata terbuka saat dirasakannya rasa mint dari bibir Sasuke sudah tidak dirasakannya lagi. Kening mereka masih menyatu. Onyx Sasuke masih terpejam rapat.

"Aku yang salah…" Sasuke berucap lirih. Matanya semakin terpejam erat saat mengatakannya. Hinata bisa merasakan dahi Sasuke berkerut seakan menahan sesuatu yang sangat sulit ia katakan. Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sampai…

"Nampan."

"Hem…?"

"Na-nampan…" Hinata menunjuk sesuatu benda di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Perlahan matanya melihat arahan tangan Hinata yang menunjuk sesuatu di belakangnya.

Dengan berdecak pelan, Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan adegan romantisnya. Ia berbalik masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengambil nampan yang ia jatuhkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Wajah dongkol tergambar jelas diwajahnya. "Nih!" Ia menyodorkan nampan itu pada Hinata.

"Te-terima ka-kasih." Hinata menunduk kikuk dengan wajah memerah. Segera ia memberi hormat dan berbalik pergi, cepat-cepat kabur dari tempat itu.

**Apaan tuh? Begini doang?**

Tidak ingin ciuman itu berakhir seperti angin lalu. Sang tokoh utama kita yang punya harga diri tinggi setinggi puncak Himalaya menarik paksa Hinata sehingga gadis tokoh utama kita ada dipelukannya. Tanpa pemanasan ataupun tahapan adengan kissing seperti sebelumnya Sasuke langsung saja mencium Hinata, sekali lagi mengecap rasanya bahkan berbuat lebih? mungkin saja.

BRUK…

Bunyi benturan kembali terdengar disusul dengan erangan dari mulut keduanya.

"Lidahku jangan digigit Hinata…" Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Rasa darah yang khas dapat ia rasakan dimulutnya. Ia menyernyit kesakitan saat lidahnya mencoba bergerak.

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata pun mengiris kesakitan. Ia membungkuk mengusap-usap punggung kakinya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak. "A-aku ti-tidak sengaja. Na-nampannya ja-jatuh mengenai kakiku. Ma-maaf tanpa sadar menggit i-tu…" Ucapnya menyesal. Ia kembali berdiri dan memeriksa luka yang ia sebabkan. "Ba-bagaimana i-ni…" Ia mulai panic melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, takut kena marah lagi dari tuannya itu.

"Dasar bodoh…" Sasuke terkikik pelan. "…harusnya ini adegan romantis kenapa jadi aneh begini?" Ia mendecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin atas nasibnya sendiri.

"Ma-maaf…"

…

Lagi, wanita ini terus saja menghembuskan nafas berat setiap lima menitnya. Matanya ia paksakan untuk terus berkutat pada buku yang sudah sekian kali ia baca tetapi tidak sedikit pun dari deretan alphabet itu yang dapat ia hapal. Pikirannya seakan melayang entah kemana. Saat dia masih senior high school, saat kelulusan, saat ia kuliah, saat ia bertunangan, saat ia…

Ah, tidak.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu. Pandangannya beralih pada cermin di depannya. Melihat bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul dicermin. Rambut merah jambunya yang menjuntai bebas sepunggung, mata emeraldnya, hidung bangirnya. Dia sempurna, sangat sempurna.

Tetapi kenapa…

Drrrt… drrrt…

Lamunannya buyar mendengar ponselnya bergetar.

_Besok, datanglah ketempat pertama kali kita bertemu._

_With love, Naruto Uzumaki_

Kembali ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Menutup bukunya kemudian menggapai laci di samping kanannya. Jantungnya lansung mencelos ketika melihat sebuah surat dengan amplop biru yang ada tepat paling atas dari tumpukan majalah koleksinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berusaha menguatkan hati.

Amplop biru dengan inisial H.H dihadapannya yang sudah kusut disemua bagian. Tangannya bergetar ketika membaca isi surat itu. Surat yang bertuliskan empat baris dengan kata-kata jauh dari romantisme walaupun ini adalah surat cinta.

Yah surat cinta.

Surat cinta yang seharusnya tidak ada padanya.

…

Hinata hanya diam, melihat amplop berwarna putih di atas meja yang disodorkan kepadanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Berhentilah bekerja disana!" Pinta seorang pria dengan nada suara dingin. Derap langkah kaki terdengar menggaung di dalam restoran yang sepi pengunjung.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Dengan tatapan memohon Hinata melihat kedalam mata pria yang ada di depannya itu. Berusaha meyakinkan pria itu.

Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kami percaya padamu. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Pulanglah…" Pintanya sekali lagi.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Ini masalahku." Ujar Hinata meyakinkan.

"Pikirkanlah. Aku dan ayah ingin kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu."

"Neji…"

"Pikirkanlah!" Potong pria itu, yang baru saja Hinata panggil dengan sebutan Neji. Ia kembali menyodorkan amplop itu semakin dekat dengan Hinata. "Simpan uang ini!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku…"

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Potong Neji sekali lagi. Kali ini ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Hinata. Mungkin jengah dengan sikap keras kepala Hinata.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa pun." Elak Hinata.

Neji mendecak pelan. "Kau pikir ada seseorang yang memberikanmu uang dua ratus juta yen dengan cuma-cuma?"

"I-itu pinjaman." Ralat Hinata.

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Kau terlalu naïf…" Neji mengangkat cangkir kopinya, meresapi baunya kemudian meminum kopinya perlahan. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia gugup, tahu ini akan berakhir dengan introgasi yang mungkin memakan banyak waktu yang pastinya akan membuat Hinata mematuhi perintahnya.

Dentingan suara cangkir membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Apa dia yang memberikannya?" Tanya Neji dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dagunya terangkat menunjuk dress berwarna cream yang Hinata pakai.

"I-ini…" Hinata menunjuk pakaiannya.

"Sepertinya itu mahal," Ujar Neji, sedikit menyinggung. Ia ingin Hinata berpikir rasional.

"Ini sudah ketinggalan tren jadi tidak dijual lagi di toserbanya." Hinata tertawa dipaksakan melihat tatapan Neji jelas-jelas mengatakan tidak percaya padanya. Ia menenggak jus tomat yang beberapa saat lalu ia pesan, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Neji hanya menyergitkan alisnya melihat tingkah sepupunya yang aneh. "Benarkah? Kemarin aku lihat diinternet harganya hampir 50 juta yen."

Plurrrp…

Tanpa sadar Hinata menyemburkan jusnya mendengar harga fantastis untuk bajunya yang bisa mencapai harga satu buah mobil box. Ia terlihat kaget setengah mati karena tahu dirinya memakai barang mahal yang luar biasa harganya. Dress cream polos dengan manik-manik bulu hitam didada, sederhana dengan harga yang fantastis. Terbesit pikiran untuk menjualnya ke internet kalau benar apa yang dikatakan sepupunya itu benar. Sekarang dressnya penuh dengan bercak merah, ia mengutuki dirinya karena itu.

Neji hanya menghembuskan nafas, kemudian memberikan sapu tangannya pada Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Apa dia juga katakan tas dan sepatumu adalah barang-barang tidak laku jual?" Kali ini Neji terlihat sinis. Bagaimanapun ia sama sekali tidak suka kalau sepupunya, Hinata, berhubungan dengan orang itu. Orang yang dimatanya memiliki reputasi buruk saat high school. Setengah mati semua orang panic mencarinya di seluruh kota, ternyata dia tinggal bersama seorang pria yang mungkin memiliki maksud padanya.

"Se-sebenarnya i-ini i-imitasi." Ucap Hinata pelan. Nyalinya seakan ciut dihadapan sepupunya. Ia juga tidak yakin apa yang diucapkannya atau lebih tepatnya orang yang memberikannya barang-barang ini adalah benar.

"Begitu? Kalau ditotal barang yang kau pakai itu seharga dengan dua ratus juta yen. Itu pun kalau asli, bukan imitasi seperti yang kau katakan." Ujarnya menyindir.

Hinata hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Matanya membulat, pupilnya membesar seketika. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. Benarkah yang dikatakan sepupunya itu?

Mendadak tubuhnya lumpuh total. Walaupun dulu ia kaya tetapi belum pernah ia memakai barang-barang semahal itu kecuali kimono yang hanya saat-saat khusus ia pakai, itupun tidak lebih dari dua puluh juta yen. 'Apa-apaan ini?' Pikirnya dalam hati. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membeli baju atau apapun. Selalu saja orang itu memberikannya barang-barang dengan dalih tidak laku dijual ataupun sedang ada pembanding barang asli dengan yang imitasi dan selalu yang imitasi diberikannya pada Hinata dengan dalih tidak ingin menyimpan barang imitasi dan semuanya barang itu dimasukan kedalam lemari Hinata.

Drrrt… drrrttt….

Ponsel Hinata bergetar.

Diambilnya ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah melihat ponselnya, ponsel touch screen keluaran terbaru. Ponselnya juga pemberian orang itu dengan dalih ponsel sampel.

'Aku tidak salah, dia bilang akan dibuang jika aku tidak mau. Kan sayang,' Sangkalnya dalam hati. Ia berusaha meyakini dirinya sendiri. Tetapi semakin dipikirkan ia malah mengecap dirinya sendiri seperti wanita penggila uang. Cepat-cepat ia langsung mereject panggilan masuknya. Tidak ingin keadaan bertambah parah kalau sepupunya tahu ia mengangkat panggilan dari orang yang menjadi topic pembicaraan sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau ada janji dengannya."

Hinata tersenyum ganjil. "Pergilah, Simpan uangnya!" Neji kembali meresapi kopinya.

Hinata mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya. "Sampai jumpa."

…

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri aspal dengan tergesah-gesah. Ia memakai mantelnya, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hampir menggigil diterpa angin musim dingin. Pekikan bunyi klakson mobil dari belakang mengagetkannya. Ia melihat ke belakang berniat memarahi orang yang baru saja membuat jantungnya hampir copot tetapi semua seakan lenyap melihat senyuman lebar yang diberikan untuknya. Senyum yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Rambutnya yang pirang cerah bergoyang diterpa angin. Matanya terlihat segaris saat dia tersenyum.

Hinata memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang dan semakin kencang.

"Mau ku antar?" Tawar orang itu sambil membukakan pintu belakang mobil.

Entah kesadaran apa yang membuat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam.

…

Seorang pria sedang antusias memandangi kotak bludru merah yang ada ditanganya. Perlahan ia membuka kotak bludru merah itu. Kilauan kerlap-kerlip terpantul dari sebuah batu berlian sebesar ruas ibu jarinya. Dunyi detak jantungnya tidak beraturan. Ia gugup, benar-benar gugup. Keringat dingin keluar dari keningnya. Pikirannya mulai melayang, bermimpi bagaimana ada seseorang anak kecil berambut pirang cerah dengan mata safir seperti duplikasinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah. 'Ayah,' Rapalnya dalam hati.

Ah… ia malu sekali membayangkannya sekaligus bahagia tentunya. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan tidak henti-hentinnya ia tersenyum. Kalau saja ia di kamarnya ia pasti sudah guling-gulingan tidak karuan seperti cacing kepanasan.

Detak jantungnya semakin keras, saat dia semakin dekat dengan tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang ia sangat cintai, taman hiburan.

Ia menutup kotak kecil yang ada ditangannya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam saku jas. Menghembuskan nafas, berusaha tenang. Perhatiannya kembali terfocus ke jalan, melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela mobil. Pandangannya teralih pada seseorang wanita yang ia kenal sedang tergesah-gesah berjalan ke halte bus.

Tanpa sadar ia menyuruh supirnya untuk memberhentikan mobil. Keluar, setelah menyuruh supirnya membunyikan klakson mobil.

Wanita itu terlihat ingin marah tetapi tidak jadi kerena sudah disambut dengan senyum hangat darinya.

"Mau ku antar?"

Tidak beberapa lama wanita itu pun masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Emm… Re-restoran ya-yang a-ada di-didekat ta-taman Ko-konoha." Ucap wanita itu terbata-bata.

"Kau tidak berubah yah, Hinata." Ujarnya ramah.

"I-iyah… ma-maf merepotkan, Naruto-san."

"TIdak-tidak," Ucapnya disertai tawa.

Segera Naruto langsung menyuruh supirnya untuk mengubah arah laju mobilnya. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya yang terus saja berdering tetapi sama sekali ia tidak mengangkatnya.

"Kau ada janji yah?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat kemudian balas tersenyum. Naruto tidak bertanya lagi, hanya menggumamkan `oh`, tidak ingin berusaha mencampuri urusan Hinata.

"Ba-bagaimana de-denganmu?"

"Ah… itu-" Perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Maaf aku tidak bisa datang, ada urusan dirumah sakit.

Haruno sakura

Ia menghembuskan nafas, lelah. Harusnya ini adalah momen paling penting dihidupnya. Ia berusaha memahaminya walau dengan perasaan getir.

"Ka-kau ti-tidak a-apa-apa?"

"Ah… yah…" Ia terdiam. "…mau kau menemaniku ke taman hiburan?"

…

Maaf aku tidak bisa datang, ayah sedang sakit.

Hyuuga Hinata

Pesan singkatnya membuat perasaanku tidak karuan. Yah… awalnya memang aku kesal karena sejak tadi dia tidak menjawab panggilanku…

Lagi-lagi dia tidak datang.

Sama seperti dulu, tetapi ini lebih baik karena dia memberi kabar.

Tetapi…

"Sakura…"

Entah kenapa aku menelfonnya. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengannya tidaklah salah.

…

Jerit histeris yang memekan telinga terdengar jelas dipendengaran Hinata. Kumpulan orang berlalu-lalang melewati mereka berdua. Hinata hanya duduk di café, termenung melihat poselnya yang beberapa saat lalu ia matikan. Perasaannya tidak karuan. Rasa bersalah menghinggapi dirinya. Bersalah karena telah berbohong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata hanya memasang senyum palsu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, berbasa-basi.

"Ba-baik," Jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak pakai itu lagi yah?" Tanya Naruto sambil meminum kopi panasnya.

Hinata hanya menyerngitkan keningnya, berfikir.

"Kacamata." Naruto membentuk garis bayangan dimatanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku memutuskan untuk oprasi."

Naruto hanya ber`oh` ria.

Canggung lagi.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Teme…" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, meralat ucapannya. "…Sasuke, maksudku."

Mengingat saat reuni dadakan itu, Sasuke terlihat sangat protective dengan Hinata. Untuk ukuran orang seperti Sasuke, yang jarang bersosialisasi, Hinata yang begitu diperlakukan istimewa oleh Sasuke membuat semua orang jadi ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, begitupun dengan Naruto.

Hinata terlihat terkejut. "Kami hanya sebatas hubungan kerja," Jawab Hinata sekenanya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu hubungan apa dia dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya. Ciuman kemarin pun, mungkin hanya sebagai pelampiasan kesal saja, sebelumnya Sasuke pun mencium Karin di depan matanya.

Semua orang pun tahu kalau Sasuke itu, seorang playboy. Sejak Senior High School pun, dia sudah memacari hampir semua wanita di sekolah, setidaknya itu yang terdengar ditelinga Hinata.

"Begitukah?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat Hinata terbatuk. Ia menepuk dadanya berulang kali, berharap pernafasannya kembali normal.

"Maaf yah…" Ucap Naruto menyesal. "...Kau pasti masih marah padaku karena saat itu aku seakan menutup mata padamu."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Ti-tidak!" Bantahnya.

"Syukurlah," Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia mempersilakan Hinata untuk meminum kopinya.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Pandangannya menerawang keatas, melihat langit yang sudah berubah kemerahan. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat saat di sekolah dulu. Kenangan yang ku ingat saat sekolah dulu hanya beberapa. Saat ulang tahun Sasuke, ah…" Ia mendesah lagi. "…dia orangnya tidak bisa ditebak, tingkahnya kadang membuat kami bingung…" Hinata meng`iya`kan dalam hati. "…saat ulang tahunnya dia terlihat sangat marah dan pulang begitu saja tetapi besoknya dia terlihat sangat bahagia…" Naruto tertawa ketika mengatakannya. Raut wajahnya kembali muram ketika melanjutkan ceritanya. "…kami semakin menjauh sejak hari setelah upacara kelulusan, setelah dia sembuh, dia tiba-tiba saja pergi ke Eropa, entah kemana? Kami kebingungan mencarinya, bahkan orang tuanya pun dilarang memberi tahukan alamatnya pada kami…"

Hinata tidak menyangka, ternyata ada hal yang seperti itu dalam persahabatan mereka. Terbesit rasa ingin tahu dibenaknya.

"Sasuke-san sakit apa?"

Naruto terdiam, berusaha berfikir. "Hem... aku tidak terlalu mengerti, keesokan hari setelah upacara kelulusan, dia masuk rumah sakit karena radang paru-paru. Kutahu dari Itachi, ia tergeletak pingsan di halaman sekolah dengan basah kuyup."

"Begitu?"

"Dia baru kembali ke Jepang saat keluarganya dikabarkan meninggal."

Hinata hanya diam, mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi. Bersikap prihatin atas semua yang terjadi. Membicarakannya membuat Hinata jadi tambah bersalah karena berbohong padanya. Sementara Naruto berbicara tentang banyak hal. Hinata hanya tertunduk lesu walaupun sesekali ia tersenyum dipaksakan mendengar semua cerita Naruto. Pikiran Hinata selalu dipenuhi oleh raut wajah Sasuke yang kecewa padanya saat tahu dia berbohong.

…

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Jari-jariku terus mengetuk di atas meja bartender, tidak sabar. Alunan suara piano menggema diseluruh ruangan. Satu gelas vodka disodorkan kearahku. Aku hanya diam melihat dua kubik es batu yang ada di dalam gelas. Bulir-bulir udara keluar mengapung keatas permukaan cairan vodka.

Tanpa sadar, aku mendesah pelan.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya padaku. Keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik dariku, walaupun dia menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Hn,"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Tidak berubah."

Hening lagi.

Sakura memutar kursinya. Menumpukan kedua tangannya ke meja. "Sudah lama yah?" Ia tersenyum melihatku. "Kau tahu sekarang hari apa?"

Dahiku berkerut, mencoba berfikir tetapi pada akhirnya aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku."

"Begitu?"

"Aku bohong." Dia tertawa lagi. Mengambil gelas vodkanya kembali dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Kembali memesan minuman yang sama ke bartender.

"Kau terlihat berbeda?" Ia tertawa. "Lebih sensitive. Biasanya kau tidak bilang 'begitu?'…" Ia meniru ekspresi terkejutku saat mengatakannya. "… Tapi 'lalu?'" Ia memasang wajah datar dan acuh. Sakura kembali menenggak minumannya untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena mabuk. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian beberapa saat terdengar suara blits beserta kejutan cahaya kilat yang diarahnya padaku. "Untuk kenang-kenangan," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku hanya bisa mendecak pelan.

…

**Hinata P.O.V**

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Kepulan asap putih semakin terlihat jelas keluar dari mulut dan hidungku saat bernafas juga berbicara. Aku mengeratkan mantelku berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan darinya. Buku-buku jariku sudah berubah putih, kedinginan.

Sebelumnya kami sama sekali tidak mencoba satu pun wahana, hanya duduk di café berjam-jam, sampai hari berubah gelap.

Bunyi deringan dari ponselnya memecah kesunyian diantara kami. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Ia terlihat menyerngitkan dahi saat menjawab panggilan ponselnya. Tidak ingin mencampuri urusannya, aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang tetapi supirku akan mengantarmu. Aku harus buru-buru, sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Ia terlihat panic. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi-"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku meyakinkan. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, kemudian membungkukkan badannya setelah itu ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang sudah menunggu di depan.

Sementara aku, berjalan ke halte bus menunggu bus yang menuju Mansion. Teringat ponselku yang ku matikan karena takut dia akan terus menelfonku dan tahu kalau aku membohonginya.

Ku tekan tombol merah beberapa detik. Layar ponselku kembali menyala. Dua puluh pesan suara dan lima puluh panggilan masuk tertera di layar ponselku.

Aku terkejut ketika tahu semua pesan dan panggilan masuk bukan dari Sasuke melainkan dari Neji. Detak jantungku tidak beraturan. Perlahan aku menyentuh pesan suara paling atas dan kemudian terdengar suara Neji yang terdengar berat dan parau.

Tubuhku kaku seketika mendengar ucapannya. Detak jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Rongga dadaku seakan terhimpit, sesak. Kakiku melangkah mundur, tidak yakin.

Aku benar benar tidak yakin.

Tidak pasti dia bohong!

Air mataku meleleh keluar, mengalir turun melalui pipiku.

Apa ini karma?

Yah… kalau saja aku tidak bohong. Semuanya tidak akan begini.

Ini salahku…

'Hinata… Ayah… meninggal…'

…

Suara denyitan pintu dibuka. Seorang pria dengan rambut raven sedang kepayahan membopong seorang wanita berambut merah jambu yang sedang mabuk. Ia membuka pintu kamar apartemen si wanita. Lampu otomatis menyala ketika mereka masuk. Warna merah muda langsung menyambut indra penglihatan. Si pria mendecak kesal. Kembali membopong wanita di sampingnya ke ranjang. Perlahan ia mendudukkan si wanita di pinggir ranjang. Tangan si wanita yang melingkar dilehernya membuatnya hampir jatuh menimpa tubuh si wanita. Tetapi dengan sigap, ia langsung menumpukan kedua tangannya di pinggir ranjang.

"Kenapa bukan aku…" Wanita itu terdiam, masih dalam keadaan menunduk. Perlahan wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedalam onxy si pria. Ia menekan kepala si pria agar mendekat padanya. Saat jarak mereka hampir tidaklah ada, tiba-tiba si pria memalingkan wajahnya. Si wanita menghembuskan nafas, kesal.

"Kau mabuk." Ucap si pria pelan. Ia melepaskan tangan si wanita yang menggantuk di lehernya. Berdiri beberapa saat, menatap si wanita, kemudian berbalik berjalan keluar.

"Apa hebatnya dia sampai kau memujanya, heh…"

Si pria berbalik. Ia menyerngitkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Hinata…" Sudut kanan bibir si wanita tertarik keatas seakan menertawakan keidiotan si pria. "…Kau pikir aku bodoh…" Ia tertawa, sinis. "…Kau diam-diam mengambil fotonya… diam-diam melindunginya… berangkat kesekolah lebih awal hanya untuk berjalan di belakangnya… memandang ke jendela berjam-jam hanya untuk melihat pantulan wajahnya… mengantar dua undangan hanya untuk memastikan dia datang di ulang tahunmu…" Nada suaranya semakin meninggi. "…Kau sungguh bodoh…" Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyisipkan helaian rambut di belakang telinga. "…dia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanmu, sama seperti aku…" Ujarnya lirih.

"Maaf…"

Si wanita mengendus, kesal. "Sekarang kau meminta maaf…" Otot bawah matanya berkerut menandakan jijik.

Perlahan si pria berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Bunyi dentuman pintu ditutup, menjadi awal keluarnya air mata si wanita.

"Apa kau begitu menderita…" Seorang pria berambut pirang cerah yang sejak awal berada dibalik sekat kaca perlahan menampakkan dirinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan begitu kecewa. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna merah jambu dari saku jasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja di samping ranjang. Ia menghembuskan nafas, lelah. Si wanita terlihat terkejut tetapi tidak beberapa lama ia menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Si pria perlahan berjalan mendekati si wanita. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas kepala si wanita, mengusapnya perlahan. "…kau bebas melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia," Ucapnya tulus. Tangannya beralih pada tangan kanan si wanita. Melepaskan benda yang melingkar manis di jari tengah si wanita. "Baik-baiklah," Ucapnya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar si wanita.

Hening.

Si wanita hanya duduk diam sambil memeluk kakinya. Sesaat kemudian suara tangisnya pun pecah.

…

**Hinata P.O.V**

Aku benci musim dingin.

Musim dingin, ibu meninggal.

Musim dingin, kami harus merelakan meniggalkan mansion kami.

Dan sekarang, di musim dingin pula ayah meninggalkan kami.

Yah… sekarang hanya ada kami, kami bertiga, duduk di depan altar. Memandangi fotonya.

Bau dupa menyerbak memenuhi ruangan.

Bunga krisan terlihat segar di dalam pot.

Tidak ada lagi air mata.

Tidak ada lagi isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutku maupun Hanabi.

Yang ada hanya…

Kosong.

Hati kami bagai tersedot kedalam lubang hitam.

Neji hanya terpaku diam bersimpuh di sampingku, memandangi foto ayah.

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun, mati.

Sama seperti ayah, saat kehilangan ibu.

Aku tahu dia diam-diam menagis dan menyebut nama ayah berulang kali.

Aku tahu dia sangat menderita…

Lebih dari kami.

Ini yang ketiga kalinya.

Ketiga kalinya kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, paman, bibi, dan juga ayah.

Dia begitu kuat dihadapan kami.

"Sekarang aku yang menjaga kalian."

Hanya satu kalimat pendek itu yang diucapkannya saat selesainya acara pemakaman.

Ironi.

Aku adalah anak tertua ayah.

Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ku perbuat.

…

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Seorang wanita sedang berjalan dengan sangat perlahan, tidak ingin menimbulkan sedikitpun suara yang mungkin bisa membangunkan penghuni Mansion lainnya.

Hening, sampai sebuah suara derap langkah kaki yang halus di depannya terdengar. Lampu yang terpasang di koridor tidaklah terlalu terang, membuat wanita itu harus menyipitkan mata, berusaha focus melihat sesosok orang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Perlahan sesosok orang itu mulai terlihat. Ia memakai celana katun abu-abu bermotif kotak-kotak dengan atasan kaus hitam berleher rendah. Rambut ravennya yang mencuat keatas terlihat mengkilap walaupun dengan kondisi minim cahaya. Sebelah tangannya membawa sebuah botol wine dan tangan satunya lagi ia masukkan kesaku celananya. Ia terlihat kaget ketika beradu pandang dengan wanita itu. Tetapi perlahan wajahnya kembali mulai normal, datar.

"Mau menemaniku minum, Hyuuga," Tawarnya pelan sambil mengangkat botol winenya.

Si wanita berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan meng`iya`kan.

Sekarang mereka duduk di sofa, tepatnya di ruang kerja si pria, Sasuke. Dengan jarak sekitar satu meter mereka duduk di sofa yang sama dengan keadaan canggung. Dentingan suara bibir gelas beradu dengan leher botol, memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil gelasnya dan menggenggamnya erat dipangkuan.

Hening lagi.

"Aku turut berduka cita, tentang ayahmu," Ujar Sasuke sambil terfokus memandangi cairan merah yang ada di gelasnya.

"Terima kasih, " Ucap Hinata, parau. Ia menenggak wine yang ada digelasnya dengan sekali tenggakan.

Keadaan kembali canggung.

"Maaf..."

"Untuk."

"Berbohong pada mu…" Hinata memberi jeda untuk ucapannya. "…Saat itu, aku pergi ketaman hiburan bersama Naruto." Tidak ada respon. Akhirnya, ia kembali mengisi gelasnya dengan wine lagi. Begitu berulang-ulang sampai Sasuke menghentikan tangannya.

"Kau sudah cukup minum," Ujar Sasuke. Ia menjauhkan gelas juga botol wine dari Hinata.

"Arak mu enaaaak… sekali…" Semburat merah terlihat samar dipipinya.

"Wine," Ralat Sasuke.

"Putih?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggigit jarinya dengan bingung.

"White."

Hinata tertawa. Ia berusaha menjangkau botol wine yang ada jauh darinya, ingin kembali merasakan sesuatu yang membuat tenggorokannya panas tetapi langsung dihalangi oleh Sasuke. Hinata hanya merenggut kesal lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas, lelah, mengira Hinata akan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia kembali meminum winenya perlahan sambil termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

Bunyi dentingan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia menengok perlahan kebelakang, melihat Hinata yang sedang asik menenggak vodka dari botolnya di depan lemari es kecil di samping meja kerjanya. Perlu waktu lima detik, sampai otaknya merespon apa yang terjadi. Dengan tergesah-gesah ia menghampiri Hinata dan merebut paksa botol vodka yang ada ditangan Hinata. Sekarang botol itu hanya berisi setengahnya.

Wajah Hinata sudah terlihat sangat merah. Ia kembali merengut kepada Sasuke, sambil menarik-narik celana Sasuke meminta botol itu kembali.

"Kau mau mati, heh!" Ucap Sasuke geram.

"Dasar pelit." Hinata melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya limbung dan tergeletak di lantai, tepat di bawah kaki Sasuke. Ia tertawa memandang wajah Sasuke yang geram padanya. "Hei, Uchiha!" Panggilnya angkuh yang hanya dijawab dengan wajah ketus.

"Cepat bangun!" Perintah Sasuke sambil menendang pelan bahu Hinata. Hinata hanya tertawa kegirangan yang direspon dengan decakan kesal dari Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha, kau sangat tampan hik-" Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit terceguk.

"Baru tahu, heh," Ujar sasuke ketus.

"Kau punya mata yang indah, hitam, kelam, sekelam hidup ku." Hinata tertawa bangga atas ucapannya.

"Dasar, cepat bangun! Aku tidak ingin beresiko mendengar kata-kata mesummu lagi." Ucap Sasuke, mengingat dulu ia pernah membawa Hinata yang mabuk ke mansionnya. Sasuke berjongkok kemudian berusaha membantu Hinata untuk duduk tetapi belum satu menit, Hinata kembali tergeletak di lantai seakan tidak punya tulang. Akhirnnya dia pun pasrah, lalu ikut tergeletak di samping Hinata. Mereka berdua sama-sama memandangi flafon yang menjulang tinggi.

"Aku pasti tidak bisa bekerja besok," Ujar Sasuke yang merasakan dinginnya lantai yang mereka tiduri.

"Uchiha, Apa kau ingat, saat tiba-tiba kau menyuruh senior kita berlari dengan tangan yang diikat dibelakang mobilmu? Mereka orang yang mengunciku di toilet." Hinata tertawa. "Kau mengerikan, Uchiha." Tawa Hinata semakin membahana.

Sasuke hanya mendecak pelan melihat tingkah Hinata.

Hinata kembali meracau. "Tampan, sudah berapa banyak kau goda gadis-gadis sampai mereka tergila-gila padamu?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengedipkan matanya, genit, kearah Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa dari Uchiha itu.

"Semua," Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Hinata mendecak, kesal. "Aku tidak." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, marah.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Ia malah menenggak vodkanya, gugup.

"Bagi!"

"Tidak!"

"Pelit."

Sasuke kembali menenggak vodcanya sampai habis, tidak ingin Hinata memintanya lagi.

Hinata menghela nafas, panjang. "Heh, aku iri padamu, kau kaya, tampan, pintar…" Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap kearah Sasuke. "…punnnnya segalanya."

"Kau bisa memilikiku." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Hinata. Memandangi lavender itu dengan tatapan serius.

Hinata hanya diam terpaku, melihat onyx Sasuke yang menatap kearahnya.

Keadaan berubah jadi hening.

Plok…plok…plok…

Hinata memukul-mukul pipi Sasuke dengan girangnya.

"Kau hebat! Pantas saja semua gadis tergila-gila padamu," Ujar Hinata sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke menyerngitkan keningnya. Kepalanya seakan ingin pecah, pening sekali, entah karena terlalu banyak minum atau terlalu kesal melihat tingkah Hinata.

Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata yang ada dipipinya dengan malas.

"Boleh aku menciummu, Prince ice Uchiha?" Hinata buru-buru duduk bersimpuh di samping Sasuke. "Mohon bantuannya… mohon bantuannya… mohon bantuannya…" Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan kepala berulang-ulang.

Sasuke tersontak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Hinata. Tetapi perlahan ia menyunggingkan senyuman mematikan.

"Semua ini salahmu, kau menggodaku duluan, mengerti!"

"Baik, senpai!" Ucap Hinata kegirangan sambil memberi hormat.

Perlahan Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menggapai leher Hinata. Ia tersenyum begitu pun Hinata. Tanggannya menarik pelan tengkuk Hinata.

Ah… Apa kalian pernah mendengar dongeng tentang putri tidur?

Tidak ada hal yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sekarang, hanya dongeng putri tidur yang bisa menggambarkan semuanya. Bagaimana penantian seorang putri yang beratus tahun menunggu pangeran tampannya untuk sebuah ciuman cinta abadi.

Hah… dunia memang sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari dongeng itu.

Sekarang yang terjadi adalah pangeran tampan yang menunggu ciuman putrinya. Apa ini akan jadi bahagia, mungkin saja?

Bolehkan sedikit bermimpi?

The end

Gimana? anehkan… sudah saya duga.

Reader: apanya yang chap 10. Dasar sakit nih botol… #jitak reader!

Botol: becanda… becanda #dilempar Blackberry

_**Ucapan terima kasih buat teman-temanku tercinta,**_

_**Uchihyuu nagisa, ichsana-hyuuga, Ai HinataLawliet, Back-total yaoi addict, Zoroutecchi, ganda pane tuampan ceKaliee, memel lagi, YamanakaemO, Nyx Quartz, lawliet cute, ulva-chan, nhie-chan, Kimidori hana,OraRi HinaRa, Yuki Tsukushi, uchiha za chan, ulva, suzunida, Reika, (noname), Saphi-pyon Jr, Ayyu Hyuuga, teichi, X, aaaa, RikurohiYuki03, Mayuna namikaze, kyu`s neli-chan, hyuuchiha prinka, harunaru chan muach, hana chan, Futaba Koharu Yoshirou, Bliebers, hina-chan, atacchan, Hyouma Schieffer, Girl`s ` love` Blue, takeru f. seiei zara, Mimi love, Hizuka Miyuki, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Park hye Lin,deweeyy, Yumi michiyo, Hyuga nanako, sleeping forest,finestabc, Daijobu ka, rika nanami, Haze kazuki, yuui-chan, n, atamae hinasudachi, Haru3173, nitachi-chan loves itachi,Shiro D`Collest Warrior, Yuuki d`Gray, Uchiha Yuki-chan, Kinomoto Riko,semutbeenhere, ermaMothredglittle, violetEyes-wizard,yuuaja,keiKo-buu89, Leory Aiko Agrimony Uchiha, , Dhinie minatsuki amai, ryu Uchiha, Ko Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki', sanada, Mamizu mei, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer, Rishawol, Anna Just Reader, Himeka Kyousuke, kinomoto riko, dan semua yang telah baca fic persembahan dari saya walaupun terasa amatirnya. Hahahaha…**_

_**(maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan gelar, nama, dsb, ini murni kesalahan cetak.)**_

**Mohon bantuannya untuk me-review sekedar menyenangkan hati autor yang galau lagi boke padahal udah mau Lebaran #plak!**

**Review apapun saya terima walaupun isi review-nya hanya bertuliskan `botol pasir, I lov u` **atau** `kau keren, mo jadi pacarku tidak?` **atau** `botol, mau ku kirim THR tidak?` #plak**

**Yah… abaikan yang diatas…**

**See u…**

**Pojok Review**

Kenapa tidak diganti hurt/comfort ajah? **Saya juga bingung, maunya saya juga humor tapi ujung-ujungnya kok begini? Apa ganti drama aja? Cerita ini memang dibuat untuk hiburan ajah jadi ga berat-berat kok. **Pojok reviewnya kok sensitive? **tidak ada maksud apapun, bener deh. **Fic terbaru yang akan di publis? **Fans no. 1, harusnya ini sudah di updet hari minggu yang lalu, tapi karena tidak sengaja dihapus, yah begitulah. Mohon dimaafkan #bungkuk2**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n : Oke, sebenarnya saya ingin menyudahi fic ini. Banyak alasan basi yang akan saya keluarkan karena chapter 9 saya umumkan The End padahal janjinya sampai chapter 10. Typo, juga chapter yang kebanyakan membuat saya memutuskan untuk menamatkan chapternya menjadi 9 chapter saja. Rasanya pengen jedotin jidat ngeliat banyak typo di fic Nonaku Hinata. Pas mo benerin jadi ngerasa mual sendiri. Akhirnya terbengkalai. Hehehehe…**

**Tapi dipikir lagi akhirnya lanjutin aja deh, nanggung, nanggung jawab maksudnya.**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo/Gaje/dll,**

**NONAKU HINATA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kicawan burung-burung terdengar mengalun lembut ditelinga. Ini adalah awal musim semi, burung-burung sudah mulai kembali bersarang disela-sela ranting pohon. Kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura mulai menampakkan dirinya. Udara sudah mulai sedikit lebih hangat dipagi hari. Yah… ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk suatu kehidupan baru.

Kita lihat bagaimana sebuah babak baru dari kehidupan pangeran tidur yang memulai kehidupan barunya dipagi hari yang cerah.

Sinar matahari merembes masuk melalui jendela kaca berbentuk kurva. Perlahan-lahan sinarnya merayap masuk menerangi ruangan yang bisa kita katakan jauh dari kesan rapih. Ceceran baju tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Membentuk jejak-jejak dari sebuah kejadian dimalam sebelumnya. Dimulai dari depan lemari es kecil yang masih terbuka, berjalan terus sampai menuju sofa biru yang ada disisi kanan ruangan.

Terlihat dua orang anak manusia sedang tertidur pulas di sofa panjang sambil saling mengeratkan diri dengan yang lainnya. Hanya selembar selimut bulu berwarna coklat yang mereka pakai untuk menutupi keadaan mereka yang polos layaknya bayi yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia.

"Emm,"

Erangan lembut terdengar dari seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang. Jemari kecilnya merayap, meraba alas dimana ia tidur. Hangat, itu yang dirasakannya. Perlahan wanita itu mengerjapkan mata menatap kagum dengan pemandangan di bawahnya. Seorang pria dengan wajah tampan nan mengaggumkan bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Yah, malaikat turun dari langit.

Turun dari langit…

Turun dari langit…

Dari langit…

Langit…

Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Tersentak, ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan,

"Ahg!" Pekiknya, menyadari tubuh kecilnya terguling jatuh dari sofa dengan posisi bottom yang langsung menyentuh lantai. Rasanya sakit sekali, terbukti dari pinggangnya yang terasa terus berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Batin si wanita dalam hati. Semua tubuhnya terasa remuk. Hangover yang terjadi malah semakin memperburuk keadaannya.

Merasa terganggu, seorang pria yang bersamanya perlahan mengerang pelan diikuti dengan kelopak matanya yang perlahan membuka. Si wanita yang tersadar cepat-cepat mengambil asal baju yang ada di dekatnya, memakainya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya yang penuh dengan kissmark.

Si pria memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi setengah terduduk sebelum tersadar sepenuhnya ada seorang wanita dilantai yang sibuk memakai baju untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Perlahan seringai si pria muncul. Tubuhnya ia condongkan mendekati si wanita yang sedang memunggunginya. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu si wanita mendorongnya pelan kesamping agar ia bisa memberikan ciuman selamat paginya.

"Selamat pagi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dalam kemenangan.

Si wanita terkaku sesaat. "Pa-pagi." Jawabnya tanpa sadar.

…

"Hah!"

Hinata tersentak dari tidurnya dengan bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung yang membasahi kening. Deru nafasnya perlahan berhenti ketika pandangannya perlahan menjadi jelas. Foto keluarganya tergantung di dinding menandakan dia ada di rumahnya. Yah, di rumah.

Merasa malu juga syok karena dia melakukan hal bodoh dua hari yang lalu dengan tidur bersama majikannya membuatnya merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada orang tuanya yang sudah tidak ada, Neji, lalu Hanabi. Apa jadinya kalau ia hamil. Mungkin saja ia tidak akan hamil kalau saja Sasuke pakai pengaman. Apa mungkin Sasuke pakai pengaman?

Perlahan senyum Hinata mengembang. Ia pikir Sasuke adalah seorang cassanova yang memiliki pergaulan bebas yang pastinya menyimpan hal seperti 'itu' menghindarinya dari tanggung jawab kepada puluhan wanita yang mungkin saja ia taburkan benihnya. Bisa sajakan Sasuke memakai pengaman tetapi kalau tidak?

Yah, kalau tidak…

Kalau tidak…

Kalau ti…

Hah, rasanya Hinata ingin menangis. Hanya satu cara untuk tahu apa Uchiha itu pakai pengaman atau tidak.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

Ah, Hinatakan terlalu malu untuk mengatakan, 'Kemarin, kau pakai pengaman tidak?'. Sumpah, ini yang pertama kali. Ingat pun tidak sama sekali, yang ia tahu ia bangun dengan polos di atas tubuh Sasuke dengan badan pegal. Bodohnya lagi, seperti orang gila ia menjawab sapaan selamat pagi dari majikannya itu.

Hinata tertawa miris. Otaknya bekerja membuat sebuah teori gembel, berfikir ia tidak akan hamil karena ia baru melakukannya sekali dan tidak sengaja jadi tidak mungkin ia hamil. Benar-benar teori yang berkesan tidak nyambung dan dipaksakan.

Seminggu yang lalu, ia kabur dari mansion tidak peduli Si Uchiha berteriak padanya untuk pulang dan bertanggung jawab lewat telefon dan mungkin ini yang terakhir. Ultimatum agar ia pulang dari jangka waktu 24 jam kalau tidak ia akan menelfon Neji jam dua belas siang nanti. Hah, rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding melihat sekarang sudah jam delapan pagi.

Batin Hinata terus bergejolak memilih pulang kemansion atau tidak. Ia pulang, setiap hari harus menanggung malu bertemu dengan orang itu. Ia tidak pulang, semua akan dibeberkan pada Neji. Ibarat kata orang Indonesia, semua ini bagai buah simalakama. Maju kena, mundur kena. Pilihan yang sulit.

…

Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, bosan. Sejak saat itu, ia terus bergelut dengan selimutnya. Masih teringat jelas kilasan-kilasan kejadian saat itu, saat dirinya memergoki tunangannya sedang bersama sahabatnya. Cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Ia terlalu naïf ketika berharap perasaan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Sekarang beginilah dia, menyesali keputusannya yang menggebu-gebu untuk cepat-cepat mengikat janji suci dengan seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas ia sadari tidak mencintainya dan tetap saja ia menutup mata untuk kenyataan pahit itu. Kembali ia menghembuskan nafas.

Dilihatnya foto yang mereka bertiga, dia, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Kenangan yang indah. Seulas senyum teruntai manis di wajahnya.

"Naruto!" Panggilan lembut membuyarkan lamunanya. Ia berbalik, melihat seseorang wanita yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu, menatapnya dengan raut wajah penyesalan.

Naruto tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

Hanya dengan dua kalimat itu bisa membuat wanita tersebut tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia menangis.

"Kau masih terlihat manis walau sedang menangis." Sebuah cengiran khas diberikan oleh Naruto.

Wanita itu menggit bibirnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sebuah hantaman keras yang diberikan wanita itu dikepala Naruto, sukses membuat Naruto langsung terhempas diranjang.

"BAKA!" Lelehan air mata semakin deras mengalir di wajah Si wanita.

"Ah… Pukulanmu memang hebat, Sakura." Dua jempol diacungkan oleh Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan dengan benjolan dikepala.

"Kenapa kau bodoh. Aku kan mabuk!" Sakura berteriak sambil menangis. Perlahan ia naik keatas ranjang dan langsung memeluk Naruto sambil menangis sesegukan. "Maaf, jangan tinggalkan aku yah," Ujarnya sambil terisak.

Naruto membelai lembut kepala Sakura, "Aku di sini."

…

"Sudah pulang, Nona." Sindir Sasuke yang melihat Hinata mengendap masuk ke mansion lewat pintu belakang layaknya seorang pencuri. Hinata tersentak kaget melihat Sasuke yang tidak biasanya ada di pintu belakang padahal sebelumnya Hinata sudah susah payah memutar dan berakhir di taman sakura yang ada di belakang mansion tetapi ujung-ujungnya ketemu juga. Lagi pula apa Sasuke tidak bekerja?

"Maaf," Ujarnya sambil menunduk dalam.

"Berani sekali kau meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu." Cibir Sasuke.

"Maaf," Sekali lagi Hinata menunduk dalam. Ia mengeluarkan amplop coklat berisikan dua ratus juta yang pernah diberikan oleh Neji untuknya. "Ini, tolong terima uang dua ratus juta ini. Mulai sekarang aku sudah tidak punya hutang padamu lagi."

Sasuke mengendus kesal, tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Hinata. Dua ratus juta adalah hal kecil untuknya. Dia tidak butuh uang itu. Apalagi setelah kejadian hari itu. Entah kenapa dia selalu bertanya, terbuat dari apa otak Hyuuga satu ini? Begitu naïf atau bodoh?

Neji saja jelas-jelas tahu dia ingin sesuatu dari Hinata. Terbukti dari cara Neji yang tanpa ragu menolak kesempatan emas berbisnis dengannya di tengah krisis global yang terjadi hanya karena tidak ingin mengorbankan Hyuuga yang satu ini.

"Kau pikir 200 juta cukup? Harga uang semakin lama semakin menurun. Kau pikir 200 juta yang kemarin sama dengan 200 juta yang sekarang, heh?" Tanya si Uchiha ketus.

"Selama ini akukan bekerja tidak beri gaji. Apa belum cukup?" Hinata memelas.

"Makan dan tidur." Ujar si Uchiha mencari-cari alasan.

Kembali Hinata tertunduk lesu. "Jadi berapa kurangnya?"

"Banyak!"

"Berapa?"

"Pokoknya banyak!" Sasuke tetep kekeh menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan jawaban yang absurb. "Jangan membantah!"

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, merajuk. "Sebenarnya apa sih mau mu?" Ia mengacungkan jarinya dengan tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidung Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku yah, jadi tidak ingin melepasku!" Ujarnya dengan rasa percaya diri entah dari mana. Sepertinya Hyuuga Sulung ini sudah stess jadi mengucapkannya dengan blak-blakan.

Sementara Sasuke, ia syok. Hinatanya bersikap diluar dugaannya. Berfikir Hinata akan menunjukkan sikap tertindas seperti biasanya ternyata yang terjadi membuatnya jantungnya seakan berhenti berdenyut dan darahnya mulai naik merambat ke wajah. Sumpah, sebenarnya Sasuke malu. Malu mengingat kejadian malam itu walaupun bukan yang pertama untuknya tetapi tetap saja rasanya kaya dreams come true. Yah, dia juga laki-laki. Berlatar kehidupan jet set, hal ini bukanlah hal tabu untuknya. Kalau diingat lagi walaupun dia merasa bersalah memanfaatkan Hinata yang sedang mabuk, sungguh ia sangat menikmatinya. "Apa? Jangan mimpi!" Ujar Sasuke ketus, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang berteriak-teriak, 'Nikahi aku, Hinata!'.

Hinata tambah cemberut rasanya ingin menangis mengetahui dia tidak dianggap seperti kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain. Rasanya Hinata ingin gantung diri mengingat ia tanpa sadar berharap sedikit beruntung dari wanita yang lainnya. "Kau! Dasar laki-laki berengsek! Padahal –hiks- aku pikir kau orang baik!" Ujar Hinata menangis tanpa sadar sambil berusaha memukuli Sasuke dengan tasnya.

"Hei, jadi maumu apa!" Sekarang Sasuke berbalik bertanya, berharap jawabannya sesuai harapan. Heh, untuk kali ini Uchiha ini terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya setelah semua yang ia lakukan yang berujung drama picisan anak SMU.

"Beri aku tunjangan!"

What! Sasuke bengong. Seketika tikungan muncul diurat dahinya. Ia mendecak, menepis dengan kasar tangan Hinata yang terus saja memukuli tubuhnya. Hinata tersontak kaget melihat perubahan sorot mata Sasuke yang berubah menjadi lebih tajam dan gelap membuat tubuhnya tanpa sadar gemetar.

"Aku muak padamu!" Ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangan Hinata ditarik dan diseret keluar mansion.

…

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu dengan antusias memamerkan gaun putihnya pada pria bule yang sedang duduk didepannya sambil memasang senyum kecil yang dipaksakan. Menyadari hal itu, Si wanita duduk disebelah sang pria sambil menggenggap tangannya.

"Aku rasa, pernikahan itu terlalu terburu-buru." Ujar sang pria, Naruto, sambil tertunduk lesu memandangi marmer di bawahnya. Seketika Si wanita langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Ujar si wanita, Sakura, dengan nada suara sedikit bergetar. Sungguh, ia takut jika ternyata yang baru saja ia sadari hal ini yang selalu ia inginkan, ternyata akan berakhir karena tindakan bodohnya hampir dua bulan yang lalu.

"Ini terlalu cepat…" Naruto memberanikan diri menatap wajah syok calon istrinya. "…kau tahu, kita masih muda. Pernikahan ini sebaiknya kita –"

"Batalkan, begitu?" Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Berganti ia yang kini memandangi marmer yang ada di bawahnya. Ia sadah ia memang bodoh, masih saja memendam perasaan semunya pada pria yang sama sekali tidak ia butuhkan.

"Sakura," panggil lirih Naruto memastikan wanita yang ada disebelahnya baik-baik saja.

"Kau bilang, kau mau menerimaku apa adanya. Kau bilang, lupakan masa lalu dan kembali memulai dari awal. Kau juga bilang, kau mencintaiku. Tetapi sekarang…" Sakura menyeka genangan air matanya. "…kau berniat membatalkan pernikahan kita."

"Aku tidak begitu. Kita tidak membatalkannya hanya menu –"

"Sampai kapan! Setahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun!" Sakura berteriak mengabaikan suranya mungkin akan didengar oleh para pegawai tempatnya memesan gaun pengantin.

"Sampai kita siap."

"Aku atau kau? Aku memang salah, Naruto. Bukan dia yang selalu ada di sampingku tetapi kau. Perlahan tanpa aku sadari aku tergantung padamu tetapi semua percuma. Ketika aku sadar aku sudah mencintaimu, kau malah ingin mundur." Sakura berusaha tabah walaupun pada kenyataanya sulit sekali melakukan hal itu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa bertanya! Tentu saja, bodoh!"

Seukir senyum tulus terpatri diwajah Naruto. Entah bagaimana menggambarkannya. Satu hal yang ia tahu, sekarang cintanya tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Maaf yah," ujarnya sambil memeluk calon pengantinnya.

…

Mentari bersinar menerangi sebuah perhelatan suci dimana sepasang manusia sedang mengucapkan ikrar sakral pernikahan di altar dengan disaksikan oleh ratusan mata yang mengabadikan momen indah tersebut. Bunyi koor khas upacara pernikahan sudah tidak lagi terdengar digantikan dengan ucapan pendeta yang menuntun kedua anak adam untuk mengucapkan janji setia mereka. Sepasang pengantin saling tersenyum malu melihat wajah mereka bersemu merah seusai sesi memberikan sebuah ciuman setelah pengucapan ikrar mereka. Riuh tepuk tangan para tamu undangan seakan merayakan momen berharga ini dimana julukan sebagai nyonya Uzumaki sudah ada yang menempati. Yah, ini adalah pernikahan pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Sakura. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas pada semua tamu undangan terkecuali kedua orang ini, yang saling memperhatikan dari jarak mereka yang terbilang jauh.  
>Seorang wanita bersurai indogo panjang sedang melirik takut dari stand makanan pada seorang pria bersurai raven yang sedang duduk angkuh di bangku paling depan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan diam sejuta makna yang mengerikan. Si wanita berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus sambil menyantap salad buah yang dilidahnya entah kenapa sangat pahit.<p>

"Hinata!" Panggil seorang pria bersurai coklat panjang dengan bola mata yang identik dengannya. Orang itu, Neji, sepupunya. Hinata, gadis itu, tersenyum lembut sambil menghampiri sepupunya. "Niisan, Hanabi di mana?"

"Dia masih di Hongkong. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

"Dia sangat lembut padaku." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Neji menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengelus kepala Hinata. "Sebentar lagi aku akan ke Hongkong. Aku akan menelfonmu sesering mungkin."

"Hai!"

"Sampaikan salamku pada suamimu."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu melambaikan tangan mengiringi kepergihan sepupunya itu yang semakin menjauh. Kembali ia memfocuskan diri pada acara pernikahan pasangan Uzumaki yang sekarang sedang melakukan sesi pelemparan bunga. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah. Sebenarnya ia sedikit iri dengan perayaan pernikahan ini, pernikahan yang tertutup dari kamera. Tidak seperti pernikahannya –sama sekali tidak ada gaun putih pernikahan beserta alunan music indah yang mengiringi pernikahannya– yang ada hanya mantel tebal yang dibeli dengan diskon beserta alunan bising dari keyboard. Yah, dia hanya menikah secara hukum dicatatan sipil yang besoknya terjadi keributan, dimana Neji membawa katana berniat membunuh suaminya.

Tidak ada hal romantic, dimana sang pria berlutut memberikannya cincin berlian. Oke, untuk berlian itu memang ada dan sekarang tersemat dijari manisnya. Hinata tanpa sadar tertawa mengingat kenapa ia bisa menikah, menikahi seseorang yang mungkin tidak pernah terbesit dipikirannya. Karena takut dengan pandangan mata orang itu yang menusuk, akhirnya ia menandatangani formulir pernikahannya dan menanggalkan Hyuuga, berganti menyandang nama Uchiha di depan namanya. Yah, ia menikahi Uchiha itu yang sekarang sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil melepas jas kemudian memasangkannya pada Hinata.

"Jangan bertingkah. Kau masih flu, kenapa memaksakan diri."

"Hanya flu," Ujar Hinata tidak mau kalah. Sasuke mengendus, kesal. Ia menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Matamu masih berair." Perlahan Sasuke mengarahkan bibirnya mencium kelopak mata Hinata secara bergantian. "Hidungmu juga." Sekarang ciumannya beralih pada hidung Hinata yang memerah. "Yang ini hukuman tidak mendengarkan perkataanku." Untuk yang terakhir, Sasuke melumat bibir mungil Hinata tanpa mengindahkan semua pasang mata yang cengo menatap mereka berdua.

"Ch, yang punya acara siapa sih?"

"Sasuke dengan si cupu Hyuuga?"

"Apa aku mimpi? Mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Begitulah, timbul berbagai macam komentar yang pastinya kebanyakan tidak setuju tetapi siapa yang peduli?

Walaupun pernikahan Hinata bukanlah salah satunya yang sempurna, bukan berarti ia tidak bahagia. Satu hal yang Hinata sesali, kenapa harus sekarang Sakura memberikan surat cintanya dari Uchiha Sasuke dan membeberkan kalau Uchiha itu cinta mati padanya sejak senior high school. Kalau saja Hinata tahu hal itu sejak senior high school, mungkin saja Hinata bisa mendapatkan kenangan masa remaja yang menyenangkan. Dan satu lagi, sepertinya Hinata harus memikirkan cara menghukum sang Uchiha karena orang itu sengaja menipunya dengan menggunakan account Miko-chan sebagai teman dunia mayanya. '_Cih, pengecut.'_

Hah, rasanya Hinata ingin sekali berterima kasih pada Haruno Sakura.

…

Neji melangkahkan kakinya menapaki lantai bandara sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Ia menyelipkan rokok disela-sela bibirnya dan segera ia menyalakan pematik apinya sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Apa kau tidak membaca tulisan dilarang merokok disini, heh!" Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat dengan sinis bertolak pinggang sambil menunjuk papan 'no smoking' yang tertempel di kaca bandara. "Kenapa pria suka sekali merokok yah." Ujarnya ketus sambil berjalan mendekati Neji.

Neji hanya mengendus tidak suka. "Jangan mengikuti terus!" Ujar Neji malas yang berkesan mengusir.

"Ch, apa ini sambutan untuk wanita yang meninggalkan pertunangannya karenamu, heh! Sungguh sambutan yang hangat."

Neji hanya memandangi sekilas, kemudian acuh dan berjalan terus meninggalkan Si wanita.

"Dasar Mr. Jaim," gumam si wanita sambil mengikuti langkah Neji.

**The End**

**A/N: Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Semoga feelnya ga pecah, karena setengah fic ini saya tulis dengan rentang waktu yang jauh sekali. Sekian.**

**Kritik dan saran silakan klik tombol review.**

**Ucapan terima kasih**

**Akdifta, edwelmahima, haru, rika nanami, Fujisawa Yukito, GoodNight, Yuuaja, kuronekomaru, , OraRi HinaRa, Mystogan darkness, harnaru chan muach, metatromagi, atacchan, **_**violetEyes-wizard, YamanakaemO, LA2, uchihyuu nagisa, HIzuka Miryuki, ulva-chan,minatsuki heartnet, mery chan, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Anna Just Reader,Mimi love, keiko-buu89, kimidori Hana,Ma Simba, Ai HinataLawliet,Hyou Hyouichiffer, Yumi michiyo, penelopi, Himeka Kyousuke, anak ayam, Lawliet cute, , Mamizu mei, dan kamu yang udah baca sampai saat ini.**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
